the sleepless white wolf remake
by hardy101
Summary: after edward break her heart bella sware to never return to forks that is untill her sister needs her follow bella on her road to becoming a wolf  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Coming home chapter 1 remake of the sleepless wolf

my name is Isabella maria swan let me tell you some stuff about me I am 19 I have a older brother name Paul and a younger sister name Angela I love them dearly they are my world they have always been when I was 7 my mom took me away from them she found out that charlie was cheating on her with some slut name Tiffany

they made a agreement that I would come to spend time with charlie in la push for the summer well one year I was down there and I meat a family who I soon found out was vampires I fell in love with one of the vampires our relationship was amazing but as they saw all good things must come to a end on my 18birthday I was attack by jasper he attack me because he saw blood long story short Edward ended up breaking up with me in the forest and breaking my heart I couldn't take the pain anymore so I moved with my mom and step dad

when I turned 19 I been emailing my sister she been telling me how Tiffany abuses her and charlie doesn't do anything thing about it so I packed my shit up and that's leads me to where I am now on a plane on my way to forks

I stepped off the plane to see charlie there waiting for me with a smile on his face I just sigh and walked over there

"Isabella I missed you" he said as he hugged me

"wish I could say the same to you charlie" I said as I pushed him off of me he looked taken back but just grabbed my bags and we went into the car

"its good to have you back" he said as he smiled at me

"yeah well someone has to take care of Angela" I said in a cold voice

"what are you talking about Bella I take good care of her" he said as he looked at me

that made me laugh "oh I am sorry I did not know letting your wife abused your child and hurt her while you just sit back and fucking watched was taking care of" I hissed through my teeth as we pulled up to the drive way

"how did you know about that" he asked as he turned off the car and looked at me

"she told me what you guys do to her don't worry I wont tell but if you fucking touch her again I will kill you that goes for you gold digger wife too" I said as I got out of the car and grabbed my crap and went inside

"Isabella is that you" I heard a high pitched voice asked _ugh god not now_

"what do you want Tiffany" I hissed as she came into view

"Isabella is that anyway to talk to your mother" she said to me _ugh this bitch got nerves_

"your not my mother Tiffany your just some gold digger that got pregnant with a son and charlie felt bad for you so he took you in" I said smirking

she looked taken back at that "your father loves me and your just mad that I could pleasure him more then your slut of a mother "she hissed back

_oh hell no!_

"my mother is not a slut Tiffany why don't you go work on your corner and make sure to take your bastard of a son oh and Tiffany" I said to her

she looked at me I stepped closer to her

"if you ever put your dirty little hands on my sister again ill kill you if you even breath while your around her ill kill you if you even do one thing to her I swear to god you will wake up in a box 6ft under got it" I whispered in her ear and walked upstairs to my room

when I got in my room everything was the Same I put my bags down and walked down stairs to hear some noise in the garage

I smirked when I saw Paul with two other guys

"well about fucking time your fixing up this piece of shit car Pauli" I said as I tapped my foot and pretended to play with my nails .all three heads snapped up and looked at me

"bells" Paul whispered

"Pauli" I whispered back

"Bella" he yelled as he dropped his hammer and ran to me and pick me up to hug me

"ah big brother I missed you" I whispered

"oh god bells I missed you I missed you so fucking much don't you ever fucking leave me again" he whispered in my hair

"its good to have you back lil sis" he said as he released me

"its good to be back big brother" I said smiling

"so who are these two hotties oh big brother dearest" I said smirking

"well that's Jared and this old fag is Sam" Paul said as he pointed them out

"hey I am not a old fag just because I am 21 years old don't mean I am a old fag you bitch" the guy name Sam hissed I started to laugh he smiled at me and looked at me but when we locked eyes I could not tear them away

**"oh shit"** I heard Jared say

"Jared watch your-" Paul started to say but stopped when he saw the way Sam looked at me

"oh hell no Sam no not on my little sister you bastard" Paul yelled just then Sam snapped his head up

"Paul you know I cant help it" Sam whispered

"bullshit" Paul yelled and he started to shake really bad

"Jared get-" Sam started to say but stopped when my brother was no longer my brother but a fucking wolf Jared pushed me away from Paul before he exploded into a wolf

"are you okay Bella" Jared whispered I looked up and nodded

just then I saw Sam phrased into a wolf I gasped and the too wolf looked at me with a sad face the black wolf looked at Jared and then I felt Jared picked me up and take me inside

"Bella what you say we make some food" Jared whispered I just nodded and stared off to space wondering what the fuck just happen

**auther note**

**tell me if you like this better then the first one I am going to redo the whole story and stop it to where it is on the the other and you guys can choice which one you like the best and the one you dont I will delete**

**please tell me which one you like the most**

**the remake**

**or**

**the old one**


	2. Chapter 2 you did what!

You did what!!! chapter 2

Sams povo

I have not been the same since I lose my girlfriend Emily and my son joey in a car accident I promised my self that I would never love again but I did not know today would be the day I break that promise

me and Jared was bored so we decided to go over pauls house and hang out we ended up helping him fix his piece of crap car

until I heard a voice of a angle

"about time your fixing this piece of shit car" we all looked up and I saw the most beautiful girl ever she was like a angle

"bells" Paul whispered he then ran over to this bells girl and gave her a hug

"guys this is my sister Bella" Paul said

"shit" I heard Jared say Paul looked up

"Jared watch your-" but he stopped him self when he saw the way I was looking at bella

"no" he whispered

"Paul i-" I tried to reason with him but he freaked out

"how could you Sam you bastard that my sister" he yelled I saw him shaken really bad

"Jared get-" I tried to say but Jared saw what was going to happen so he pushed Bella out of the way and got on top of her to shield her that when Paul phrased

I then phrased

"_how could you. You fucking basted" Paul_ yelled at me he then started to come to me

"_Paul stand down" _I yelled in my alpha tone then I heard a small gasp

I turn my head to see Bella looking at me and Paul and she looked scared I then frowned

I turn to Jared and pointing my head to the door he nodded and picked Bella up and went inside I then turned to Paul

"_how could you be so fucking stupid Paul you could of hurt her" I yelled_

"_i would never hurt her" he hissed_

"_look Paul I know your not to happy about me imprinting but I did so get over it. I have not felt this much love since I lost Emily and joey I finally have another shot of being happy and Bella can give that to me please don't you think I suffered enough" I said_

_the wolf nodded his head_

"_please let me have my happy ending" and with that I phrased back to see Jared throw some clothes at us and he went back inside_

" I am sorry Sam its just that she my sister I just got her back she already had her heartbroken by that leech I don't want to see her get hurt again I love her too much to see her go through pain anymore please just take care of her and if you hurt her I will hurt you got it" he hissed I nodded my head

I walked into the house and said "well looks like we got some explaining to do" I said to Paul he was about to answer when yelling cut him off

" PAUL ANTHONY SWAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW" we heard Bella yell we flinched and walked into the kitchen to find a very mad Bella and a smiling Jared

**bellas povo**

I was staring into space when I heard Jared come back into the room

"so their wolves" I asked he nodded

"and Paul did not tell me this" I yelled Jared smiled and laugh

just then we heard the door open

" **Paul Anthony swan get your ass in here now" **I yelled I hard Jared laughing his ass off I smiled at him

just then Paul and Sam walked in looking guilty as ever

"you rang little sister" Paul said in a smart ass voice

"don't test me Anthony" I said to him I saw him cringed and looked at me

"sorry bells" he said as he put his head down

"you got some explaining to do Paul Anthony" I hissed

"uh" he said

just then the door bell rang

"save by the bell" Paul said smiling I looked at him " not for long" I said smirking and walked away

I walked to the door and answer it to see billy and a old guy along with a girl

"uh hi can I help you" I asked confused

"who is it bells" Paul said

"oh old quil sue billy come in" Paul said as he guested to the couch

"we understand that we got some explaining to do" old quil asked Paul and Sam

they nodded

"right lets-" but old quil was cut off by charlie "bells Angela should be-" he said but stopped to see everyone in the room

"old quil billy sue what do I owe the pleasure to" charlie said as he stepped closer

"charlie it seems the boys phrased in front of Bella so there for we got some explaining and it seems Bella has been imprinted on" billy said

"who imprinted on her" charlie half yelled and half asked

"Sam did" sue answer charlie looked at Sam

"right lets get back to where we was" old quil said

"Bella you already know the story's I used to tell you and your brothers and sister when you was young well there true as you can see but there is something else but its not my story to tell so I am going to let Sam finished this off" old quil said

"ahem" - "right Bella when we phrased we go through changes its called imprinting. It means that you find your soul mate and that can anyone and they can mean anything to you like a best friend a lover a brother or sister or last but not least the imprintee gets to choice whats they wants if its to have them in there life or to cut them out Bella what I am trying to say is I um I imprinted on you" Sam said really nervous

"so that means your my soul mate" I asked everyone nodded

I then launched my self at Sam and kissed him he smiled and kissed me back things got a little heated but then we heard someone clear there throat

"so what I come home to find my older sister I haven't seen in years making out with Sam aka my older brothers best friend while everyone else just stand back and watch damn I must of missed a lot" I heard a sweet little voice say

I turned to see my little sister and my have she grown I smiled and open my arms up for her

she cried and ran into my arms "don't ever leave me again" she sobbed

"shhh babe shhh im here I got you and I wont let anyone touch you or hurt you shhh babe" I whispered to her I turned to see everyone watching me

"charlie we really need to do something about that kid of yours" I heard a high pitched voice I then saw the devils wife walk in

"oh I did not know we have guest hello everyone" Tiffany said in he best fake voice

"gag me" I whispered I heard the wolves laugh at me I smirked

"what was that Isabella" Tiffany hissed

" Tiffany Tiffany back so soon from your corner whats wrong not a lot of payers tonight I don't blame them I wouldn't want to touch a bitch who had std ether" I said smirking I then heard everyone laugh there asses off

"charlie" she whinnied

"Isabella be nice to your mother" charlie said to me I then glared at him

"shes not my mother I have a mother that I love dearly so why don't you take your gold digger wife and go fly away or something because your really pushing my buttons" I said

"Isabella knock this shit off right now" charlie hissed as he stepped closer to me I then pushed my sister behind me and got up in charlies face

"or else what oh dear father your going to hit me" I asked he just sat there glaring "go ahead charlie hit me I dare you hit me come on stop being a bitch and hit me show me what you and your gold digger wife do to my baby sister" I said challenging I then saw him put his hand up to hit me but it soon fell down do to Paul stepping in front of me

"don't you dare touch her" Paul hissed

"babe leave them lets go out to dinner im hungry" Tiffany whined

charlie looked up and followed out the devils wife I then turned to Angela to see her looking scared

"well we better get going call us if you need anything Isabella" old quil whispered in my ear I nodded and smiled as I watch everyone leave but Sam

"uh you mind if I hang around for a bit" he asked I nodded

just then we saw jared and paul sneaking out the back door

"Paul Jared where are you two sneaking off too you got to go out and protrol so get to it" Sam said I heard a groan then the door

"ill be right back" I said to sam he smiled and nodded

I carried Angela upstairs to her bedroom and changed her and put her to bed I kissed her on the head then shut the door I went down stairs to see sam siting on the couch with his eyes closed

I smiled and snuggle to his side where we fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3 good bye Charlie hello Sam

Good bye charlie hello future chapter 3

Bellas povo

I woke up to yelling I turn over to see charlie and Tiffany yelling at sam

I got up and went into the kitchen and listen to them

"how could you sam" I heard charlie yell

" its not my fault charlie I imprinted on her I fucking love her" I heard sam yell back I smiled

" no you do not love her your just using her to get your mind off of Emily" charlie yelled back

I saw sam started to shaken I then went into the room and put my hand in his by now paul jared and Angela was watching this

"what the hell is going on here" I said as I looked at charlie and Tiffany

"bella your not allow to see sam anymore your not allow near him you too relationship is done" charlie yelled

"no its not and you cant fucking tell me what I can and cant do I am nineteen years old I am a adult so you don't you go and fuck your slut of a wife and just fuck out of my life" I yelled back

just then I felt a slap going across my face and it stung like a bitch I turn to see a shaken paul and a crying Angela

"Jared get Paul and Angela out of here now take them to billy's" sam yelled just then Jared pushed Paul out of the door while Jared girlfriend grabbed Angela and pulled her out of the house

I looked up too see a shocked charlie and a smirked Tiffany I then put my hand on my check and it hurt so much

"bella i-" charlie tried to say but sam flipped out

"don't charlie just don't" sam said as he pulled me out of the house and we got into his car he put his hand on my lap and we drove to billy's house

"bells are you okay" sam asked as he moved his hand up some I looked over to him and nodded

we finally got to billy's house we got out and went inside to see a young boy with a girl on his lap and two other guys

ah the boy who has the girl on his lap is jacob black wow he got older I said to my self

"bells" I heard someone say I looked up too see Angela run to me with tears in her eyes

"are you okay did he hurt you" she said as she put her hand on my check as she did that I hissed

"sorry" she whispered I then turn to see everyone looking at me while jacob and the two boys and the girl was glaring at sam

"what the fuck is you and your gang doing here sam get out of my house" jacob said

"knock it off boy" billy said as he looked at his son

"no dad they got bella to be in there gang now what the fuck bella dose not need to be into that shit" Jacob yelled back

" Jacob black" I hissed he turn to look at me

" I love sam hes my boyfriend and if you don't like that then tough shit I have not seen you in a while and now you feel like you want to stuck up for me" I said as I looked at him I then looked at his girl "i don't fucking need you to look after me you did not do it for me when we was young so do not do it now" and with that I walked over to the kitchen to see a very pissed off paul

"paul" I said just then his head snapped up

"bells" he said as he ran over to me and picked me up "are you okay" he whisperd in my hair

"yes paul I am fine" I said smiling

"im so sorry" he whimpered I turn to looked at him confused

"i let him hurt you bells I saw him put his hand up and I did not do shit" he said sobbing

I then punched him "oww what the fuck" paul yelled as he rubbed his shoulder

"paul don't you dare blame this on your self and I mean it just let it go" I hissed

"but" he started to say but I put my fist up again and he put his hands up in surrender

I then heard some yelling so me and paul walked into the living room to find charlie standing there

"billy where is she" he yelled

"charlie go home"billy hissed

"what do you want charlie" as I said that everyone's head snapped up and looked at me and paul

"Bella I am so sorry I just got so angry and I-" he said but I looked at him

"save it charlie I don't want to hear it" I yelled

"bella please I said I am sorry I just don't want you too hang out with sam Bella hes dangerous" charlie hissed

"well I don't give a flying fuck what you say I am going to date sam and theirs not a fucking damn thing you can do about it" I said

he started to move closer to me but paul got in front of me to block charlies path

" oh yes I can bella if you don't listen to me then you can go find some where else to live" charlie hissed

"i-" I started to say but sam interpreted

"she will be living with me" sam said I looked up at him and he smiled

"Isabella don't you fucking do this" charlie hissed

"i will have my shit out of the house by tonight dad" I said

"i swear bella you will regret this" he hissed as he slammed the door

I turned to look at sam and whispered "thank you" to him he smiled and nodded

**that night**

**bella povo**

sam my brother and Jared was in my room helping me get everything there was only one box left the guys went to put everything in the truck while I stayed behind to say good to my room

I looked at my now empty room only thing was left was the bed nothing else I went to touch the walls it still had the paint from where my crib was when I was little

so many memory's in this room

_age 7_

_I was sleeping in my room when I heard my door open I opened my eyes to see my mom with bags in her hands she then looked at me "sweetie your up good get dress then help momma pack" I was confused but I did as I was told I got dressed and help mommy pack_

"_mommy where are we going" I asked _

"_babe we are leaving we are moving" she said as she got done packing_

"_oh okay let me go get Angela and paul" I said as I went to go to my door_

"_no" she said I turned to look at her_

"_sweetie they are not coming" mom said with a sad voice_

"_what" I asked_

"_im sorry" she said_

_she then picked me up "no no no put me down no paul!! help no" I cried as she carried me down stairs I saw paul being held back by charlie_

"_let me go" he yelled_

"_paul help mommy stop let go paul" I cried my mom looked hurt_

"_bella no dont take her away from me" he yelled as he was hitting daddy_

_just then my mom carried me out of the house and put me in the car I was fighting with her crying for paul I saw him ran out side as we pulled away and saw him fall on the floor crying_

_end of flashback_

I sigh and closed my door and went down stairs to see charlie there he was about to say something but I shocked my head and walked out side

I saw Sam leaning up on the truck

"ready" he asked I nodded and got into the truck

**at sams**

finally after a hour of unpacking we was done and Paul and my sister was crashing on the couch and on the floor I then felt the bed sinking down

"you okay" sam's husky voice asked me I nodded my head and rest it on his chest and fell to sleep as he whispered some song in my ear


	4. Chapter 4 new pack member

**Bella's provo**

_It has been a week since I moved in with Sam and I love it we are now a couple and been going out since that night of the fight _I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door

I went to get it and saw Jared and his girlfriend Kim and my brother at the door

"hey guys you know you can just walk in" I said as I smiled at them they looked and laugh at me

They followed me into the living room

"what's up" I asked

"bells can we talk to Sam" Jared said I looked and smiled and told them I will be back

I walked up stairs to the closed door to see Sam sleeping he looked so peaceful I hate waking him up when he's this peaceful. I walked over to the bed and shock him

"Sam babe wake up the guys are here" I said

" tell them to fuck off" he said as he pulled the covers over his head I then got a idea I started to snicker

"Jacob stop Sam's here oh god Jacob that feels so good ugh Jacob faster" I said as I moaned his head shot up

"what the fuck" he hissed I started to laugh he looked at me and saw that Jacob was not here and I was just messing

He then got up and attacked me and pinned me to the bed

"god babe don't do that again I thought he was really here I was about to kill him" Sam said

I smiled "im sorry babe but hey look at the Bright side it got you up" I said smiling and I kissed him

"now get up the guys are here" I said as I pushed him off and went down stairs I walked past the living room to see everyone laughing there asses off I smiled

"hey Kim want to help me cook" I asked she smiled and nodded

_In the last week me and Kim have gotten really close _

" that was pretty funny shit you did to Sam" she said as she laughed I smiled and nodded

We started to cook dinner after dinner me and Kim went to take some food over to billys and Jacob I knocked at the door to see the same girl that was there a week ago

"what do you want" she hissed

"just shut up Leah and move so we can see Billy" Kim hissed

"no I am not going to move you and your little friend here are not allow here" this Leah girl hissed

"oh really whys that" I asked she then turn to glare at me

"you and your little boyfriend and his gang took away Jared from me and Jacob so just go away" she hissed and went to slam the door I out my foot on the door

"look bitch-" I said but stop when I saw Jacob pear at the door his had a frowned on his face but turn to Leah

"Leah babe let them in" he said

"what no these bitches are not-" she tried to say but Jacob interpreted

"Dimmit Leah let them the fuck in" he hissed she then huffed and moved me and Kim smirked and went into the kitchen where we saw Billy over the stove trying to make food

"whoa Billy drop the spoon and move away from the stove" I said he turned around and started to laugh at me as he gave me a hug

"here I had dinner left over there's enough to feed a whole pack" I whispered he smiled and nodded he then went to put it down

"thanks kid I don't know what I would do with out you" he smiled I started to laugh

"well Billy we got to go the boys are home probably going crazy and destroying the house" I said as I laugh

"good job Bella make sure you and Kim put them boys in there places" I smiled and laugh and walked out into the living room to see Jacob and Leah making out me and Kim slipped out the door before they could catch us

Me and Kim looked at each others and yelled "eww" and started to drive home

**Two days later**

Bella's povo

I was making lunch when all the sudden I heard a loud and heartbroken howl I turned to see Sam running down stairs he kissed me and ran out side to phrased

Sam's povo

I was in my room getting dressed when I heard a howl I ran down stairs and kissed Bella and ran outside to phrased

"_what the fuck am I" I heard a voice say_

"_embry calm down" I repeated _

"_what the fuck Sam" he yelled _

"_hey I am here to" Jared whined_

"_yoo me too" Paul added I rolled my eyes and started to move to embry_

"_Sam what the fuck is going on" embry yelled_

"_embry calm down you're a wolf everything will be explain soon we just got to get you back human first" I said_

"_okay kid think of something happy" Paul said embry then followed and phrased we all did the Sam I gave him a pair of extra shorts_

_I looked at embry to see him scared as shitless _

"_come on man we are going back to my house" I said I knew Bella was cooking and Kim probably just got there from getting off of work_

_We walked back to my house and walked in to see Bella and Kim cooking I smiled and walked over to kissed Bella_

"_hey babe foods on-" she started to say but stopped when she saw embry she then smiled _

"_hello embry would you like some food" Bella said as she smiled embry blushed and nodded_

_She gave him a plate then a glass of ice tea and he sat down at the table she did the Sam for us she went to grabbed her food and drunk and went to sit down but I pulled her into my lap she smiled and started to eat_

"_so" embry said we all looked up at him_

"_you guys aren't really in a gang" he said we all nodded " you are wolves" he said we nodded again_

"_fucking awesome" he yelled we all started to laugh_

"_embry" I said in my alpha voice " you can not tell anyone about us and you can not hang around your old friends you will now but part as our well as people like to call it gang" Sam said as he put up his fingers when he said gang_

_Embry nodded after that Sam told embry everything that he needed to know _


	5. Chapter 5 scarred for life

Bella's povo

Its been a week since embry joined our pack or as we are known around town "the gang" Sam got a called and left a few hours ago he still have not been back and I got lonely so I asked Kim if she could come over

"so where did he go" Kim asked I turned and looked at her and shrugged my arms

Just then we heard a door slam I turned and looked over and saw Sam coming into the kitchen pissed off

"hey babe are you okay" I asked he was shaking

He started to move to me closer

"Kim get back go get the boys" I said she looked at me "go" I yelled she then ran out

"babe you need to calm down" I said as my back hit the back of the counter

"I cant fucking believe them" he yelled "Sam-" I said but I was too late he phrased and got me but before he could hurt me more I saw my brothers wolf knock him over I started to close my eyes when I saw Sam run and Jared telling me to hang on

Sam's povo

I got called to meet the elders I pulled up to sue house when I got in there I saw there faces

"Sam welcome" Billy said

"what's going on" I asked

"Sam we need to talk to you about your father" sue said to me

"why" I hissed

"Sam we found out some news" Billy said

"okay" I said confused

"Sam you remember quil right" I nodded my head "Sam he's your brother" sue said

"what" I yelled and got off the couch

"alpha calm down" Billy said

"calm down CALM DOWN I just now finding out that my FATHER CHEATED ON MY MOTHER" I yelled

"Sam-" sue said but I ran out I got home to see Bella cooking with Kim I knew I shouldn't be there with me like this but I need her

"Sam" she smiled and frowned when she saw me shaking

All the sudden I heard her yell to Kim to get the boys my head was telling me to leave before I hurt her but my feet wouldn't move no matter how much or how hard I told them to move they wouldn't

Next thing I knew I turned into a wolf I was then knocked out I turn to see Paul

"_dude calm down" Paul yelled_

"_what the fuck" I yelled I then looked down to see Bella laying down I then realized what I did I cried and ran_

"_don't run" Paul yelled but I kept running _

"_Dimmit Sam she needs you" he yelled that made me stop _

"_how" I yelled _

"_how what" he said confused_

"_how could I face her again after the shit I did to her fuck dude how could you talk to me for what I did to your sister" I yelled_

"_Sam I am mad at you but I will get over it but don't you dare turn your back on my sister if you go any farther you can forget about her Sam if you walk away your walking away from her" he yelled back_

_I then fell to the floor sobbing he came up behind me and lay down next to me while I cried_

Bella's povo

**Beep **_ugh_

**Beep** _what the fuck is that_

**Beep beep **_where the fuck is the snooze button _

_I heard something slap and someone yell owwww_

_I then open my eyes to see Paul rubbing his face with the look that said "what the fuck did I do"_

_I smiled_

"_sorry" I whispered _

"_what the fuck was that all about" he hissed _

"_well funny story all I heard was beep and I fought it was my alarm so I kept hitting the snooze button but it would not turn off" I said smiling'_

"_gee glade to hear how much I am loved" he said I smiled at him then I heard a knock on the door_

"_come in" I said just then Sam pooped his head in _

"_hey" he whispered I smiled_

"_uhhh well im going to go see you soon sis" Paul said as he left leaving me and Sam alone_

"_Bella I-" he said but I cut him off_

" _Sam don't please don't blame your self babe please don't beat your self up" I said _

_He had a sad face on "but Bella-" he started to say but I cut him off _

"_don't Sam" I said as I started to close my eyes he nodded and then I fell to sleep_


	6. Chapter 6 take me all of me

Bella povo

"So ready for this Mrs. Swan" doctor Jacobs asked I nodded my head and grabbed sams hand and gave it a little squeeze

"okay here we go" doctor Jacobs replied he then started to take the badges off of my face he was very gentle with it I watched him as he laid the old badges on the table

"last one darling then you will be all done" he said as he smiled I half smiled I could see sams face out of the Connor of my eye I knew how he felt I mean I don't blame Sam for this and neither dose embry or Paul he is just hates that he did it to me

"there you go your all done" he smiled

"can -I uh- can I see how it looks" I asked the doctor frowned but nodded I then looked at my face Sam came up behind me and whispered how I looked hot I looked I turn around and smiled and he smiled back

"ready to go to Billy's" I sigh

"babe I know you don't want to see Charlie or tiffany but do it for Billy" Sam said I nodded the other day I got a call from Charlie saying he and tiffany got some news and they would like to tell everyone over Billy's house the only reason I am going is for Billy

"lets go thanks doc" Sam said as he pulled me out of the room

"your welcome just make sure she takes it easy" the doctor replied as he waved I smiled back we go into the car and the closer we got to Billy's the more worried I became Sam saw me tense and he put his hand on my leg and rubbed it I smiled at him

We finally got there as Sam cut off the car he looked over to me and saw me looking out the window he took my chin to face him and he kissed me he then slide it across my lips biting at them asking for a entrance which I granted he then deepen the kiss I moved over to sit on his lap I moaned in his mouth he then pulled away I started to pout

"later" he smiled I just huffed and got out he was not to far behind we walked behind the house to see everyone already there as soon as they saw me everyone gasped but Paul Kim and Jared

I sighed and walked over to Billy

"Bella" he said as he smiled I smiled back he looked at Sam and saw the sad face he had on

"what the fuck did you do to my daughter" I heard someone yell I looked over to see a very pissed off Charlie and a shocked tiffany

"Charlie stop" I hissed Charlie was in front of me in a matter of seconds

"fuck bells I told you he was dangerous you should of fucking listen to me" he yelled as he got up to touch it but I slapped his hands away

"it was not his fault so just shut the fuck up" I yelled

"Bella-" he started to say but Billy stopped him

"Charlie I believed you called us here now why do you want us here I got shit to do" Billy hissed I started to laugh Billy looked at me and smiled

"right yes" Charlie said as he grabbed tiffany hands

"we are getting our vowels renew" Charlie said I rolled my eyes

"and I am pregnant" tiffany said smiling I then looked over to see Paul and Angela shocked

"um okay why the fuck are you telling us this" Angela said as she snapped out of being shocked

Tiffany stepped in front of Angela and said "watch your mouth you little whore or I will" tiffany started to stay but I stepped in front of Angela

"or you will do what" I hissed she looked at me and backed up and hide behind Charlie I smiled

"right anyway we wanted to tell you this because Bella your the maid of honor and Paul you're the best man" Charlie said smiling

"fuck no" me and Paul yelled at the same time

"you two will be there" Charlie hissed

"over my dead body" I hissed back

"that can be rearrange" tiffany smirked I glared at her and she skunked back into Charlie's arms

"please" Charlie said I looked over to my brother and sister and we all said

"fuck you" and got up and left I pulled Sam along with me and when we got to the truck I pushed him agents the car and attacked him

"fuck" he said

He then stopped "not here" he said as he put me in the truck and raced back to our house I let my hands slide down to his pants and when I got to where I wanted he hissed and speed up and I smiled and laughed

When we was finally there he jumped out of the car and picked me up and ran inside of the house to our bed room as soon as the door was shut he had me pinned to the bed

**WARNING LEMONS AHADE ( BE NICE ITS MY FIRST LEMONS)**

As soon as my body hit the bed he plugged his tongue into my mouth I moaned as our tongues danced he then started to kiss my jaw line then he started to take off my shit and kiss along my collarbone I took off his shirt as his hands found my pants he started to take them off and as soon as he did he was hit with my scent he growled

"fuck you smell so good Bella" he said to me he then reached down to take off my underwear as soon as he did he plugged a finger into me I gasped he smirked and added another finger soon his fingers started to move really fast in and out of me I moaned his name as I tighten around his fingers

He smiled and licked my juices up he then smirked I looked at him confused but before I could blink he had all his clothes off he looked at me and his eyes soften

"are you sure" he asked I nodded he then took his time going in real slow as he broke through my walls he kept saying encouraging words to me as he finally filled me up all the way I whispered for him to go ahead he nodded and started to pump in slowly

"ugh babe faster" I moaned and he started to go fast

"Sam" I moaned

"say it again" he hissed

"Sam" I moaned/yelled as I cumed he smiled and pump into me 3more times before he bite me on my chest and cumed

**BAD LEMONS I KNOW IM SORY I TRYED MY BEST =/**

I fell asleep next to him I knew in the morning I was going to be sore as hell

**NEXT DAY!**

**Bella povo**

I woke up to see Sam was not there I heard noises down stairs I got up

"fuck" I hissed as I slumped back down _ugh too sore _I got up slower this time and went to take a shower the hot water felt good on my body I then brushed my teeth and got dressed as I turned to the bed I saw blood _great now I am going to have to go shopping today fuck_ I made my way down stairs to hear the guys in the room talking

"dude Jacob should be phrasing pretty soon" I heard Jared say

"yeah man maybe with in the next day or so" I heard Paul say

"okay well I want us to protrol around Jacobs house Jared maybe hang out with him more become his friend because believe me he will need it when he finds out what he is going to turn into" I heard Sam say

I walked into the kitchen and everyone looked at me

"morning babe how do you feel" Sam said as he kissed each of my scars then he kissed my lips

I groan "sore" I said as I sat down but before I could he picked me up and made me sit on his lap

"why the fuck are you sore" Paul hissed I turn around and blushed at him

" uh" I said as I looked at Sam

" you fucked my little sister" Paul yelled at Sam

"dude chill" Sam hissed

" chill you took away my babe sisters innocents" Paul hissed Sam was about to say something but I jumped in

" Paul look I am 19 I am not your younger sister anymore so stop treating me like a fucking child" I hissed

"bells no matter what you will still be my babe sister" Paul said

"okay I have no problem with that but just remember I am 19 years old I can make my own choices" I said as I looked at him he nodded

"so new subject" jared said I smiled at him

"sam I got to go shopping to day" I said

"for" he asked

"um clothes and a new bed set and food stuff" I said as I smiled he nodded and gave me a credit car but I gave it back

" no I cant and wont take your money" I said he looked at me and give me that look that said "you-are-not-going-to-win-so-take-the-damn-money-and-be-happy" I sighed and nodded and took it and went to the house phone

"hello" the other person on the phone answered

"Kim hey I got to do a lot of shopping today so I was wondering if you would like to come" I asked

"of course ill be over in 10 but im going to beep because I don't feel like getting out of the car im feeling very lazy today" she said laughing I smiled

"thanks love you see you soon" I said

"love yah" she said as she hanged up I turned around and heard the guys gasped

"what" I asked they pointed to my bite mark I blushed and turn away

I saw Paul give Sam a death glare and Sam just laughed just then I heard a beep _what the hell I fault she said 10 mints that was like 2mints _

"_bye guys see you soon try not to kill each others" I said as I kissed sam he smiled and said bye_


	7. Chapter 7 running into bloodsuckers

**Bella Provo**

_we finally got home at 7 Kim dropped me off because she felt sick I walked into the house to find it quiet_

_I walked up stars to hear SAM taking a shower I smiled and started to put the bed sheets and everything on the bed when I was done he came out and smiled _

"i love it" he whispered I smiled and said thanks I then started to unpack the rest

" I have to go to billy's tomorrow would you like to come" he asked I smiled and nodded I changed into some shorts and a tank top and got into bed he just had some boxers on and he come into the bed and wrapped his arms around me

"night sexy" he whispered and then I was knocked out

I woke up the next day to feel kisses being placed all over my body I smiled and held on to his and pushed him up to kiss me I moaned as his tongue danced with mine I then pulled away

" we got to go" I said as I looked at the clock _fuck 12:30 really _he looked at me and pouted I laughed and got up I grabbed a towel and went into the bath room and started the shower it felt good when they hot water hit my body I got out and got dressed into some ripped up jeans with a cute shirt and some flip flops I walked down stars to see Sam dressed in jeans and a white shirt he looked up at me when he heard me come into the room he then smiled

"you look sexy" he said I smiled and said thanks he then grabbed my hand as we walked to billy's he said he did not feel like driving which is okay with me when we got to billy's we went around the back and saw Kim and jarred and Paul and embry there smiling at us I smiled back

the boys was talking as me and Kim talked for a bit we then decided to make food we ended up making frayed chicken with some corn and noddles and a salad with some rolls when they was finale done we took them out side to see Jacob walking up to the house as I put the food down I heard a gasped I looked up and saw him shaking

"Bella what happen" he hissed just then I looked over to Sam and saw him with what looked like a tear sliding down his check I ignore Jacob and made my way to Sam but Jacob pulled me back and me face him I hissed because he pulled to hard I heard a growl and saw Sam shaken

" I said what the fuck happen" Jacob hissed again I sighed

"me and Sam went camping Sam went to get some wood and I stayed behind but I got attacked by a bear Sam saved me before he could do anything else" and with that I walked to Sam and hugged him and kissed him

"please babe calm down" I whispered he nodded and stop to shake he then held my hand and kissed my knuckles

"you was so post to be watching her" we heard Jacob yell as he stalked off to get into sams face

just then Paul joined me and Sam **"stand down little boy"** I heard Paul say in his alpha voice "fuck you" Jacob replied he then started to shake even more

"look at her she will never be the same you jackass how could you leave her alone in the fucking woods like that" Jacob yelled I felt Sam tighten his hold on my fingers and I whimpered when he heard me he loosen them up a little

"you never care about her Sam shes just a good fuck to you. You will leave her for some other bitched" Jacob yelled just then Sam pushed me back into Kim and billy pulled me and Kim back as Jared stood protectively in front of us

then all we saw was Jacob yell and it soon turned into a growl standing in Jacobs place was a brown wolf I saw Sam and Paul turned to as Sam stalked to Jacob and Paul got behind him you could tell by the way Jacob and Sam was staring at each others he was telling Jacob what really happen to me

I then heard a whimpered and saw Paul drag away Jacob by holding his tail in his mouth as they disappeared into the woods Sam turned and looked at me and nodded his big head to Jared car which meant he wanted me to go home I nodded and pulled Kim with me

"billy Sam wants me and Kim home" I said as I put my hand on billy's shoulder he nodded "would you like to join us" I asked he nodded his head again and I pushed him to Jared truck I saw Jared kiss Kim and then disappeared into the woods we got into the truck and drove to my house

"looks like we got to cook again Kim since we never got a chance to eat she nodded her head as we got there we Sam my sister siting on the porch waiting for us I got billy out and pushed him over to Angela I could she was upset

"whats wrong" I asked but when she did not answer I flipped out

"did they fucking hit you" I hissed she then looked at me

"they tried to oh god they tried to charlie told me feed Justin and when I refused he went to punch me but I ran out before he could I dident have anywhere to go so I ran to where my legs lead me and they lead me here bells please don't please don't make me go back" she said as she cried

I pulled her into the house and sat on the couch I made her sit down with her head in my lap as she cried

"shh babe you don't have to go back you hear me I wont send you back" I whispered as I brushed her hair

"but Bella I am a minor they can have report me missing" she sobbed

"don't worry I will take care of it you hear me I just need you to rest now babe your save okay and that what your going to be for the rest of your life save" I whispered/ cried just then I heard the door open and saw the guys walk in they all stopped when they Sam my sister on my lap crying

"what the fuck happen" Paul hissed as he cam near us

"dad" I whispered he then started to shake

"did he touch or hurt you Angie" Paul whispered she shocked her head "he tried to I ran before he could" she said softly Paul then picked up Angela feet and sat down on the couch with my with her feet on his lap and he rubbed them

"Sam I cant and wont send her back there" I said I looked up at Sam

"don't worry I wont let her back there" he said back I smiled just then I looked at Jacob and saw him with his mouth open

"you got to be kidding me" I hear Paul say I started to laugh

"damn now I lost both of my sisters to my pack mates what the fuck" Paul hissed I smiled and rubbed his shoulder

just then we heard a stomach growl really laud I looked down to see a blushing Angela I started to laugh as did everyone else

"what you say we buy some pizza" I asked

"yes" everyone yelled I laughed and went to call pizza hut

**3days later**

**Bella Provo**

_it has been three days since Angela and Jacob thing since then Jacob and Angela have been becoming very close the other day Jacob broke up with Leah and lets just say it did not go too well but the day he broke up with Leah was the day he asked out my sister and of course she said yes I am happy for her and me and Paul both promised to kill Jacob if he hurts Angela _

_we explained everything to Jacob about werewolves and how he is so posed to be alpha but he refused it and Sam gave him the option of being second in command but he dined it too so Paul is Sam's beta_

_which he is happy about because he can fuck around with the guys ha ha_

_so here I am freezing my ass off ugh this damn rain is pissing me off_ _I felt soone put something around me I looked up to see embry smiling at me I smiled back and thanked him for the blanket he nodded and smiled_

"ugh why is it so fucking cold" I turned over to look at Angela and rise a eye brow at her she smiled and laughed I shock my head and turned to Kim but before I could talk to her my cell phone rang

"hello" I answered

"Bella" a sweet voice on the other lined say _I know that- no it cant be_

"_Alice" I whispered back Angela was at my side in a second siting next to me_

"_oh god Bella I missed you" she said in her cheery tone_

"_wish I could say the same_" I whisper

"Bella I got good news we are back in forks" she said I could tell she was smiling

"and how is that good news Cullen" I hissed why cant they just say out of my life just like Edward promise

**~FLASH BACK~**

_I was over the cullens house for a party Alice forced me to go to I was opening a present when I got a paper cut as the blood hit the carpet jasper run to me but Edward slam me into the wall and he slammed jasper into the piano I felt my arm stunning and looked to see I had a huge cut on it just then everyone whispered they are sorry and left but carlise help me clean up Edward then took me home_

"_Edward what happen tonight was not your fault it was not anyone's fault" I whispered I saw him tense_

"_Bella it is my fault"he hissed _

"_Edward-" I started to say_

"_Bella go in side im sure charlie is worried" I nodded and went in side I turned and saw Edward speed away I sigh and went in side to my house and up my room_

"_day 1" _

_Edward was not at school today no one was at school today they probably went hunting_

"_day 2" _

_okay no cullens again im starting to get worried I tried to call Edward last night but Alice picked up and said hes busy and hung up which is weird for _

_one Edward is never busy for me and _

_two Alice never hangs up on me oh well he will probably be there 2moro_

"_day 3" _

_still no cullens I am scared shitless what if something happen oh god what if Edward is hurt the bell rung and I made my way home I got out of my truck and started to go inside the house "Bella" I heard someone whispered I turned to see Edward standing there still in his clothes from the party I smiled_

"_oh Edward I fault" I started to say_

"_Bella why don't we take a walk" I nodded my head and left my book bag on the porch and went with him we stopped at our meadow_

"_Bella we are leaving" he said I turned to look at him_

"_oh okay give me 10 minutes to pack and write charlie a note" I said I started to walk back to the house_

"_Bella by we I mean me and my family" he said as he pulled me back I was confused_

"_Edward I don't understand" I whispered_

"_Bella we don't want you to come I don't want you to come" he said_

"_wh-wh-what" I whsiperd _

"_Bella I cant do this anymore" he said_

"_do what Edward" I whisper_

"_this saving you every second I cant take it anymore" he hissed_

"_Edward I fault you loved me" I said as a tear slipped down my face_

"_Bella it was just lust you was nothing more then a toy me and my family have a game where I pick out a human girl and we play with them and when we get bored we get a new toy well Bella you are boring me and my family" he hissed_

"_Edward"i said but he stopped and walked away_

"_don't do anything reckless Bella" he said as he turned to walk away_

"_don't leave"i whimpered_

"_Bella it will be like we never meat" and with that he disappeared_

**~END OF FLASH BACK~**

"Bella are you there" I heard the ignoring pixie yell into the phone

"what the fuck do you want Alice" I hissed

"Bella me and my family want to meet up with you" she said back "let me talk to her" I heard a voice say in the back round "hold on Bella rose wants to talk to you" she said I was confused what the fuck did she want

"Bella hold on let me go out side" I heard said "okay you there" she said

"yeah" I said back it was more like a question

"Bella I know me and you was never close but you never knew my story look do you mind if I meet you at charlies so we can talk" she said I was surprised

"uh sure rose" I replied

"great see you in ten" she said as she hung up I turn to look at Angela

"ill be back okay" I said as I grabbed my coat to leave but she grabbed me

"Bella don't" she replied

"ang don't worry okay ill be fine I have to do this please" I whispered she nodded and let me go I got my keys and left I got into my truck when I finally pulled up to the house I saw rose siting on the steps waiting for me with a confused look on her face I smirked and got out

**author note**

**I hope you like it next chapter will be about rose story and bella and rose getting close please review and tell me how you like it**


	8. Chapter 8 dumb pixie

Bella's Provo

I got out of the car to see Rosalie siting on the steps to my house she looked up when she saw me I then sat down next to her

"i knocked on your door and asked if I can come and see you but your father said you moved out and in with a guy name Sam" she said she then sniffed the air "and why do you smell like wet dog" she hissed

"i will tell you when we are done talking" she nodded

"right Bella the reason I wanted you to meet me is because I know I have always been a bitch to you I had my reasons I just never told you but after what my brother did to you we are both kinda alike let me explain please don't say anything until I am done" she begged I nodded

rose Provo

" I was born to a middle-class family in 1915 in Rochester, New York. My father had a stable job in a bank while my mother was a housewife. My parents were social climbers and I , who was extraordinarily beautiful, was the ticket they needed to reach their social aspiration was clearly the favorite of my parents, I had two younger brothers."

"While growing up, I dreamed of a lavish life--a life with a rich husband and children as beautiful as me . My parents influenced me to be the way I was i wanted a big house that someone else would clean, with a large lawn that I would be able to play with my children on."

"In Rochester, there was only one family that had what my parents wanted--the Kings. Royce King owned the bank my father worked in. His son, Royce II, saw me for the first time and began dating me .it was amazing it felt perfect we was soon engaged. The engagement went too quickly and wedding plans were made."

"But I couldn't help but feel something was missing from my relationship with him, despite the fact that Royce was everything I ever dream of.i soon began wanting what my good friend Vera had--a husband who wasn't necessarily rich, but one that loved her and was there for her, and a small baby they could raise together lovingly."

"One night I went to Vera's, and while walking home I realized how late it was and I just wished that I had called my father to escort me but I realized it was silly since the way was so short. As I continued, I saw several drunken men. One of them turned out be would always show me to his friends, he ripped off my jacket and the pins from my hair. When I cried out in pain, the men seemed to enjoy it. They proceeded to beat and later rape me."

"Royce and his friends left me dying on the streets. Carlisle came to investigate the grisly scene, found me half-dead and tried to save my humanly. I had never liked carlise or Esme or my brother Edward, as he then pretended to be. It had bothered me that the family was more beautiful than me . Carlise then saved me that night by turning me into a vampire after he realized I could not survive my wounds as a human. Despite the fact he and his family are vampires, they only fed on the blood of animals, calling themselves "vegetarians". Soon after becoming a vampire",

"I had everything from the newborn strength under control I then did something that night I killed Royce friends who raped me I saved my fiance for last I dressed up in my wedding dress and appeared in his room he fought I was a ghost I then killed him I was careful not to spill a drop of blood, knowing I couldn't resist that." i said

"Two years later, while hunting, I found a young man named Emmett being mauled by a bear I ran him back to Carlisle. I begged for him to save Emmett, who reminded me of Vera's little boy Henry, by changing him into a vampire. We fell in love Bella and we soon got married Emmett saved me I was no longer sad he showed me the light he gave me almost everything I ever wanted Bella but one thing " i said as i sobbed

"whats that" she asked as Ii saw tears running down her checks

I looked up at her and whispered "a child Bella I wanted to call it my own to watch it grow up and to grow old Bella but I lost that that is why I was a bitch to you. you got everything you ever wanted Bella your human but you wanted to give that up for us I never had a choice on what I wanted to do I only hated you and been a bitch to you so you could go own with your life and forget about us but that day when Edward told us we are leaving Bella and I saw what he did to you I lost it he broke your heart just like Royce broke mine" I said as I sobbed she then hugged me

"so now I told you my story would you like to explain to me who Sam is" I asked she sighed and nodded

bells Provo

"rose after you guys left I couldn't take it I moved away with my mom and step dad when I turned 19 I got a email from my sister saying how charlie and his wife Tiffany abuses her I then raced down to forks to take care of her I then meet SAM I soon found out that he was a werewolves" I said she looked and gasped

" he did something that is called imprinting its when a werewolves finds his soul mate I was his soul mate I moved in with him because charlie said he did not want me to see him well one day he came home made and he phrased before I could move he scratched me but he never forgave him self for what he did" I said she then looked over

"oh Bella" she said as she hugged me I then heard a growl I turned to see my brother wolf and sams wolf with Jacob and embrys too I sighed they ran away and came back human

"get away from my sister Cullen you and your family have hurt her enough" Paul hissed rose hissed back and got in front of me

"guys stop" I said they all looked at me

" she dosent mean any harm she said she is sorry for what she did to me and she told me how she became a vampire" I said

"we know we heard" I heard Sam whispered I turned to see rose with a pained fecal expression

"guys I like rose she is my sister and if you want to hurt her you will have to go through me" I hissed they all looked at me and nodded

"fine you may hang out with my sister but keep the rest of your fucking family away" Paul hissed she nodded

" I would never hurt Bella she is my little sister I got some years to make up for what I did to her" rose said all the wolves nodded

"but bells I better get home I will call you tomorrow maybe we can hang out" I smiled and nodded she kissed me on the check and left

I turned to see Paul pissed off "what the fuck is wrong with you" he hissed "going to meet a bloodsucker Bella fuck what if something would had happen" he yelled

"nothing did happen Paul I am fine so just leave it alone" I yelled I then walked my back to the truck

"bells" the guys said but I shake my head and raced home I could see the wolves following my in the woods

**NEXT WEEK**

bellas provo

It has been a week since I talked to rose since then me and her became very close kim also became close to rose sam even talked to the elders and they agrred that only rose is aloud on our land no one else which I am so happy about because we dont have to keep meating at the boulder.

but anyway the pack also like rose they became very close to her also they think of her as they older sister which is sweet quil phrased the day after rose and me talked we also got news that seth and leah clearwater is sopost to changed but of course jacob is scared

because he dose not want his ex girlfriend in the pack where he Is and also where jacob imprint is and my sister feels so bad because leah confronted her the other day and started to yell and bitched at my sister blaming her for the reason why jacob left her I was so closed to kicking leahs ass but the guys held me back

but at 5 we are going to meet the cullens and its already 4:50 I am scared of seeing edward again

"bells we better go so we can get this over with" I nodded my head and everyone left I got on sams back while angela got on jacobs and kim got on jarreds it felt so good feeling the wind hit my hair and to smell the forest after it has rain I dont know why I just loved how it smells after it rains

we finaly stopped to see all the cullens in line I smiled as I saw rose all the guys phrased back and we was attacked by hugs by rose for some reason the smell of the pack did not bother her just like the smell of rose did not bother the pack

" I missed you" she said as she hugged us all we all smiled we then heard a growl

"rose step away from them dogs" we heard edward hissed

"dont call them dogs bloodsucker" I hissed back as I faced him as I did this he gasped

"be-bel-bella" he chocked out I nodded

"what happen to your face" he asked I then heard sam growl

"did one of these muts hurt you" he hissed

"fuck you cullen like you care now I understand we got some stuff to talk about so let gets this over with I need to feed my boys" hissed at the cullens

"**BELLA" **I heard a pixie yell I then saw her run to me _oh god_! But then rose stepped in the way and Alice fell to the floor "what the fuck rose move I need to hug my best friend" Alice said

" best friend" I said as I laughed she turned and looked at me

"yes Bella that is what we are best friends" she said smiling

"i am sorry but I did not know best friends leave there friend behind and I did not think a best friend would hurt her friend so I am not your friend Alice you are nothing to me you and your family mean shit to me the only one I care about is rose" I hissed the cullens looked taken back as rose smiled

"Bella my daughter" I heard esma say

"don'tt esmadon'tt call me your daughter a mother dose not leave behind her daughter and dose not turn her back on her you mean nothing to me justmemberr I was just a toy" I hissed I then turned to Sam

"can we go" I asked he turned to Dr Cullen

"is that it" Sam asked they nodded and Sam picked me up and we ran home with the rest of the pack behind us when we got home we ourderd pizza after that everyone left

Sam fell asleep while I did a lot of thinking finally at 4 in the morning I turned my brain off and fell to sleep


	9. Chapter 9 calling all wolves

Bella Provo

_I felt bad for what I said to esma but she left me she was so post to be my mother and she just up and left not even saying goodbye or nothing its like she did not give a fuck about me I am human I needed her the most Edward could of took care of his self but I NEEDED HER but even though she did that to me I will always think of her as a mother and maybe even start to talk to her but not yet I am not ready yet_

_a lot has changed Angela has been staying with Jacob and billy she leaves there I guess_

_I was laying on the bed thinking when I heard my phone rang_

"hello" I asked as I cleared my voice

"Isabella" I heard a female voice say

"yes whose this" I asked

"oh Isabelle its so good to hear your voice its aunt Emma"i then shot straight up

"aunt Emma is everything okay" I asked worrying if it something happen to mom

" yes well not really your uncle Dylan had a really bad heart attack" she said

"oh god is he okay" I asked

she sigh "not really Hun look I need to go see him but I cant leave Claire alone by her self after all she is only three I was wondering if you could watch her until your uncle feels better" she asked

I was about to answer when I heard a throat clear I looked up Sam and he whispered "of course she can" I smiled and mouthed back "thanks" he nodded and sat down with me

"of course aunt Emma when will she be here" I asked

"oh Bella that is good news I will drive her done there and fly back to California and I was wondering if I can do it now I will be there at 12" she said I looked over at the clock 7 am in the morning why the fuck am I up so early for

"of course see you then aunt Emma and please drive safely" I said as I hung up I then looked at Sam

"thank you Sam for this" I said as I kissed him he then deepen the kiss I pushed him on his back so I was on top of him I then started to kiss his neck

"don't start anything you will be able to finish" he said as he moaned I smiled and got up he then groaned

"sorry babe but I gotta go get ready then when Claire gets here im going to take her shopping would you like to come" I asked as I turned to him he nodded I then smiled and grabbed my clothes to take a shower

I got out of the shower at 8 I then walked down stairs to see Sam got McDonald

"mmm pancakes " I said as I smiled he smiled and gave me some food we eat and watch movies until we heard a knocked on the door I turned to see it was 1pm I walked over to the door and smiled as I saw aunt Emma and clear in her arms I then hugged

"my Bella look at you. You got beautiful but what happen to your face" she said as she traced the scratch marks

I frowned " me and my boyfriend Sam went camping he went to get some wood and I got attacked by a bear" she then looked "i am so sorry dear" I smiled and said to come in I helped her with her bags she then looked at Sam

"aunt Emma this is my wonderful boyfriend Sam uley Sam this is my aunt Emma" I said as I smiled Sam smiled

"pleasure mam" he said as he shocked her hand she blushed

"Bella I am so sorry for running out like this but I got to go"she said

"oh of course aunt Emma please tell uncle Dylan I said I miss him and if you need me call me and I will be down there in a second" I said she smiled and kissed my check then kissed clairs and then left

I smiled as I saw Clair starting to wake up " well good morning my angle" I smiled as I kissed her forehead

"bellsy" she asked I smiled and nodded she squealed "my bellsy" she said as she held on to me I smiled

"clairbear would yo like to go shopping with mt and my boyfriend Sam" I asked she nodded and smiled I then check her to make sure she dident go to the bath room in her diaper I then picked her up and carried her as Sam fixed up her car seat finally after a lot of course words he got it I smiled and patted his check and hooked Claire in it Sam got in the driver seat as I got into the passenger

we finally pulled up and got out I got Claire and carried I then put her into a cart as mas pushed her while I got my list

"lets see" I said as I got it

"milk" I said to Sam he got it "check"

"eggs" he was about to answer when his phone rang he looked at me I smiled and told him me and Claire will be down the meat isle he nodded and answered the phone as me and Claire walked away

"let see Claire bear chicken or stake" I asked her "both" she squealed I smiled and put four packs of each in there

"hey sorry it was Paul"SAM said as he came up to meet us I looked at him "is everything okay" he smiled and nodded

"yeah he and the rest of the pack are bored so they are crashing at our house" he said

"what the- how the hell did they find the key" I asked he just slugged his shoulders I laughed

finally after 2hours of shopping we was done and we pulled up to the house the guys came out to help us as I got Claire I walked into the kitchen when I heard a gasped and saw Paul smiling his ass off

"clairebear" he yelled as he picked her up "uncle paulie" she squealed I smiled she then saw Angela

"aunt Angie" she yelled Angela picked her up and kissed her

"my my look at you . You got big" she said I smiled at them

"so bells whats for dinner" Paul asked

"Claire would you like to answer that" I asked she then screamed "chicken" we ended up have frayed chicken with corn and noodles after dinner embry and Jacob left to go on protrol while everyone else crashed at mine and sams house

SAMS PROVO

I was sleeping when I heard my cell phone ring

"hello" I answer/ whispered trying not to wake up Bella

"Sam its sue" I turned to look at the clock it read 10 am

"whats up sue" I asked

"Sam you and the boys need to get to the er its harry him and Leah got into a fight and Leah phrased Sam he had a heart attack you need to come down here they both phrased" sue whispered

"we will be right there" I said as I hung up I then turned to Bella

"bells you need to get up honey we need to get to the er" I said as I shoked her she shot up

"whats wrong is it Angela if that bastard touch her I will-" she started to say

"babe harry had a heart attack and Seth and Leah phrased we got to go" I said

"okay give me 5 minutes while I will get dressed and get Claire"she said

"i got Claire you get dressed" I whispered she nodded and got up as I walked out she yelled back

"just leave her in her pj's pack a small bag of diapers and clothes and shoes and a blanket and a toy" she yelled

"okay" I said back I then walked into the guest room to see Claire in a crib we bought her we took took the bed out of the room and put it in the basement and bought a crib and a toy box for her I smiled down at her I cant wait until me and bell have our own child Grabbed a bag and put five diapers in it will her favorite toy a wolf blankeJacobob got her and jeans and a nice shirt with wolves hoddie I then put it in a bag and zipper it up I i heard bella go down stairs I picked up Claire and she rested her head on my shoulder

I walked down stairs to see Bella filling up her sippie cup with some juice I smiled at her

"now that is a sight I would not mind seeing every day" she said as she smiled

"i know maybe one day we will have kids and grow old by watching them get married and then we will dance the night away in heaven" I said she smiled and nodded I then walked into the living to see everyone still passed out I put Claire in the car and Bella got in with her I then went back into the living

"guys get up" I said they all groan and went back to sleep

"guys harry in the er we got to go" I yelled everyone shot up and ran around getting dressed and raced out side Angela Kim Jared and Jacob got into the car with me and Bella while the rest phrased we then speed our way to the er

sorry I know its short I will promise to write more later promise

keep the reviews coming

love

Alexis aka hardy101


	10. Chapter 10 Isabella elder swan

Bella Provo

we races to the ER and ran to the desk

"harry clearwater" I asked the lady at the desk she had a sad face on her and pointed down to a hall way we all looked at each other and ran down there to see sue with her face hiding in her hands

"sue" I called she looked up and race to me "Bella" she sobbed "i-i-i lost him hes gone oh god Bella hes gone" she cried into my chest I looked at Sam and everyone else I saw a tear slip down sams face I gave him a sad look

"sue why don't we go back to sams house I will cook you food you can get changed I am sure you and billy are hungry" I said as I looked over to billy they nodded me Angela and Kim took Claire from Sam and we headed to the door I kissed Sam and left

Sam Provo

"hes gone I lost him oh god hes gone" sue sobbed into bells shoulder she looked over at me and I could feel tears running down my check

"sue why don't me you and billy and the girls go home and eat I am sure you are very hungry" Bella asked everyone nodded Bella kissed me and she left with everyone I turned over to look at the guys

"come on lets go get Leah and Seth" everyone nodded and we left we phrased

"Leah_ I am scared" Seth said_

"_Seth calm down" I whispered_

"_who the fuck is that" he yelled_

"_watch your mouth young in" Paul hissed_

"_don't fucking talk to my brother like that" Leah hissed back _

"_both of you knock it off now guys lets get you to change back to humans then we will go back to my house where we will explain everything to you Jacob can you go get clothes" I said in alpha tone he nodded_

"_Jacob" Leah whispered _

"_uh yeah" Jacob said back next thing I knew Jacob was attacked by Leah_

"_HOW COULD YOU YOU BROKE MY HEART YOU BITCH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" she yelled_

"_whoa chill its not my fault you think I wanted to turn into this monster because I did not want it but I got one good thing out of this and that's my imprint" Jacob yelled back_

"_what is a imprint" Leah said_

"_enough!!! I don't got time for this shit embry jarred go change back and head home Paul you stay here with me Jacob go get those fucking clothes" I yelled at them _

"_yes boss" jarred and embry said as they phrased back_

"_okay Sam damn what got your panties in a bunch" Jacob mutter I growled_

"_im going damn" he said as he ran back to sues house and phrased he then came back with bra underwear and a dress for Leah and shorts for Seth and throw it at them _

"_Jacob go home" I said he nodded and phrased_

"_okay you to take these clothes and go behind a bush and phrased you will be naked so try to pick different spots and think of being human" Paul said they took the clothes in there mouths and hid behind a bush I heard them phrased so me and Paul did the same_

"_now lets get back" I said _I miss my girl already my house finally came in view I smelled muffins yum!

I walked into the house to see Bella smiling and sue playing with Claire everyone watched what I did I went straight up to Bella and kissed each of her scar then I kissed on her lips "i missed you" I whispered

"i missed you to babe" she said back we turned to see everyone with grins on there face and Bella blushed

"hello Leah its nice for you to join the family" Bella smiled at Leah

"its not like I had a fucking choice bitch" she muttered

I growled "don't fucking talk to her like that you want to be a bitch then fine be a bitch but when you are at my house or around my girl friend you will show respect got it" I yelled she looked taken back

"fuck you Sam" she hissed and went to leave

"Leah sit your ass down" sue yelled we all turned to sue with our mouth open she never cursed in her whole entire life

"but"Leah said but sue glared Leah humph and sat down on the couch

"well Leah as you know we are werewolves" billy said but Leah was sending daggers at Jacob and Angela because they was holding hands

"whats imprinting" she said everyone looked at her so she the repeated her question

" my dear child imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate which is who they are so post to be with no matter what they will always be together" billy whispered

"you got to be fucking kidding **YOU LEFT ME FOR A SLUT**"Leah yelled Jacob was about to say something but Bella interpreted

"listen here you can treat me how ever the fuck you want to but you will not I repeat NOT TALK TO **MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN OR I SWARE TO GOD IT WILL BE YOUR FUNERAL**" she yelled as she got into leahs face Leah growled and started to shake

"no" I yelled as I tackled Bella to the ground before Leah phrased but something strange happen

" stop" Bella yelled with what sounded like a order and everyone was frozen even Leah she did not phrased yet we all looked at Bella she looked up with her mouth open

"what the hell" Paul yelled I looked at Bella " Bella give heal a order" I said

"Leah phrase" Bella said just then Leah phrase

"change back" I order and she did

"go give me a drink" Bella said smirking as everyone laughed Leah glared but did it I laughed I then heard a gasp

"no it can be" sue said shaking her head we all looked at her confused

"billy its the white wolf" sue whispered billy looked over at sue

"no it cant be" he said "okay what the fuck is going on" I yelled everyone looked at me

I looked at the elders "forgive me" I said as I bowed my head they nodded

"Bella along time ago there was a legend called the white wolf is was a girl who has powers she get them on her 18 birthday but she finally starts using them at the age 19 the story goes that she phrases into a white wolf when there is a large battle going on and the story goes that the white wolf sacrifice her life for a love one" sue whispered

"what Bella asked" she looked at me and I frowned but sue nodded "the story is you will have a daughter that will carry on your powers when she turns 19 and the story repeats over and over for generations" sue whisperd

"so that means that there is a war is coming" Bella asked sue shocked her head

"no when you phrase into a wolf then it means a battle will be coming when you phrase more and start to lose your control that means the battle is around the block" sue said she then took something out of her pocket

"this is a neck less that helps with your powers it shows when you are using them and when you are gaining some powers" sue said

"red means gaining your powers"

"blue means defeat"

"green means you are using"

"and black means death" she whispered Bella looked at the neck less and touched it as soon as she touched it she gasped and it turned red

"babe" I asked she looked at me and smiled "im fine love" she whispered I nodded

"Bella in the legend the alpha is so post to step down and be the beta and you become the alpha because you are way powerful" sue said I looked at Bella and nodded her and told her its fine

"no" Bella whispered I looked at her

"no Sam is alpha and Paul is beta do I have any other choice" Bella asked sue nodded

"you can become a elder" sue said

"i want that I want to a elder I will not put this pack out of business and make people step down just because I got freaking powers" Bella whispered yelled billy smiled

" I am very proud of you my child you are concern for your pack and you just made history" billy said as he went over and put his hand on Bella shoulder

"how" I whisper billy looked at me

"well Sam your girl friend is the first ever youngest elder" sue said I smiled and smirked at Bella she laughed

"Bella we will welcome you into becoming a elder tomorrow everyone must show up to welcome your new elder and when Mrs swan becomes a elder you will show her respect like you do to me and sue and if she gives you a order no matter if your the alpha beta or anything you will listen is that clear" billy said as he eyed us everyone nodded but Leah sue then glared

"Leah clearwater is that clear" sue whispered Leah sigh and nodded

"now meeting adjourned everyone go home be at the church at 9 sharp" sue said everyone nodded and went to get up

I then turned to Leah and I got angry "you and me out side now" I said

"im not going any where with you" Leah hissed

"that's a fucking order get your ass out side now or I will drag you" I hissed back she then stomped outside I followed behind her and slam the door behind me

"i don't know who the fuck you think you are but you will not do that shit again and if you ever go after my girl friend again Leah I will not be scared to kill you got" I yelled she nodded

"now get your ass home after the meeting you go protrol and Leah just because you got a problem with Jacob dose not mean you got to be a bitch to everyone" I yelled and walked into the house and sat next to Bella she rested her head on my shoulder

**Bella Provo YAY!!!!**

_wow so I just found out that I got some kick ass powers and that I am going to be a elder this is awesome (insert happy face here)_

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and went to stretch and fell off the couch _"ouch"_ I whispered I then looked up to see Sam asleep on the couch I then looked at the clock 7:40 blah to early go back to bed I then got on top of sam again and closed my eye

"**FUCK"** I yelled

"**SAM GET YOUR LITTLE WEREWOF ASS UP NOW"** I yelled he then jumped up but fell off the couch

"what huh where the fire **DAMNIT BELLA STOP DROP AND ROLL**" he yelled I laughed

"sam its 7:45 and we got the meeting to go to get up" I hissed "no its only 7:45 fuck the meeting" he whispered and turned over

_**5**_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"**FUCK 7:45 OH FUCK**" sam yelled as he got up and flew up stairs to get into the shower I laughed and cleaned up the down stairs

**8am!**

"bella im out" sam yelled down I then walked up and started the shower and got changed

"_awe how sweet he saved me some hot water"_ I thought to my self I then turned off the water and went into our room to find sam with dressed up pants on and nothing else I licked my lips

"see something you like" he whispered

"oh fuck yes" I said

"then come and get it" he said smirking I looked at the time 8:30

"hmm maybe later" I smiled and went to the closet and pulled out a white dress with white shoes and a black sweater (on profile)

"mm babe you look sexy" sam whispered into my neck as I put my neck less on I smiled and kissed him

**:8:45**

we was on our way out of the house and was meeting at the church I smiled I saw everyone already there

"my dear child you like beautiful" billy smiled at me I smiled back

"let the meeting begin" sue said everyone walked in the church and sat down as I stand with sam on my left and paul on my left

"welcome everyone we are gather here today to welcome Mrs Isabella maria swan as a elder" billy said

"my dear child do you promise to be truthful" he said

"yes" I answer back he then sprayed water on me

"my dear child do you promise to be responsible and do what ever you can for your pack your family" he said

"i do" I said back billy then turned turned to Sam

"my dear alpha do you promise to take bella a elder and respect her like a elder" he asked

"yes" sam said billy then turned to paul

" my dear beta do you welcome bella into this pack and to your people as a elder" billy asked

"i do" paul said I smiled sue turned to me

"Isabella maria swan welcome into our family as of now you will be known as Isabella maria swan elder" sue said as she put something on my forehead I smiled

"go ahead young child make us proud white wolf" billy whispered I nodded and walked out with sam and paul while everyone else followed

"congrats babe" sam whispered as he kissed me he then turned to embry

"embry you have protrol along with jarred you will take leah out with you" sam said

they groan but nodded and walked away while leah glared but followed sam then turned back to me

"now if I remember you said we could finish we did not get a chance to finish this morning" sam said in his husky voiced I smiled

"that I did" I said back then thing I know I was being picked up as sam zoomed home and closed to the bedroom door


	11. Chapter 11 h0ow bout them apples

**Bella Provo **

its been a week since I became Isabella Maria "elder" Swan and everyone respected me well almost everyone Leah will still a bitch to me and showed me no respect but what ever I don't care I don't need her shit but as for the pack me and the elders talked and saw how quil Jr is showing the sighs of phrasing they said it can be today or a month they don't know so the pack is keeping a good eye on him today I am going over to quils house to see his grand father

I pulled up to the house with my brother Paul with me he smiled at me and push me to the door I laughed and pulled him along we knocked and saw quil Jr answered the door

"what do you want" he growled I looked at him Paul growled I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered to "calm down"

"we are here to see quil sr" I said he looked and glared and then looked at my scar

"don't stare at the scar kid" Paul hissed I looked at Paul and grabbed his hand and pushed into the house as I followed along

"i can do what ever I want Paul" quil hissed back

"what happen to your face" quil asked I frowned I then saw quil sr come into the living room with a sad face and I saw Paul pissed off

" don't ask her that boy" old quil said

"why she is not a elder she is just a teenager just like me" he said

"yes she is and I raised you to respect your elders now do it and go in your room so I can talk to Isabella and Paul" old quil said quil Jr looked at me with his mouth open then closed it and walked to his room

"forgive him Bella" old quil said I smiled and nodded

"how far along is he" I asked as I looked down the hallway where he disappear at

" he close Bella he can phrase now or in a month hell he can even phrase in a year I just don't know and I am worried that something must be wrong all the wolves are phrasing Bella they are getting younger and younger each day what if a human phrase when he is 10 or 9 Bella they are phrasing to young" old quil said as he put his head in his hands I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder

"there is a reason why there is so many phrasing so young old quil there is nothing we can do no matter how much it might sucks its destine" he looked at me and nodded we sat and talk for a little while then we went home to get some rest

**THAT NIGHT**

I woke up gagging in the middle of the night and ran to the bathroom I guess Sam felt me leave the bed because as soon as I made it to the toilet I throw up and he was holding my hair back

"babe you okay" he asked

"ugh" I groaned

"babe brush your teeth okay then came into the bedroom" he said I nodded and brushed my teeth when I came out I found a trash can on the floor on top of a towl with a new set of clothes I smiled at Sam and got changed and slipped into bed he held me as I fell to sleep

**THE NEXT DAY**

I have been stuck in bed all day I don't know whats wrong with me but when ever I move I get sick _UGH MAKE IT STOP!_

Just then there was a "knock" on my door

"come in" I groaned just then I saw Angela peak her head through the door

"hey sis I made you some soup with grill cheese there is also some crackers and a glass of milk and a glass of ginger ale and also some cold meds " she said as she put the cups and food and the medicine on mu bed side table

"thanks Angie" I said she nodded and left

I picked up the grill cheese and started to nip on it mm yummy I then dove into the soup I then took the ginger ale and took two cold medicine

I started to get sleepy so I closed my eyes

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

I heard a loud bang and someone yelled "FUCK" I then opened my eyes and saw Sam holding his foot and hoping on the other and started to curse I started to giggle he shot his eyes up to me

"shit sorry babe I was trying to be quiet but I kinda ran into the TV" he said grinning I laughed and he blushed he then took his clothes off and got into the bed with his boxers on I smiled and I felt his arms snake there way through my waist

"night sexy I love you" he said as he kissed my forehead

"night babe I love you too" I said then I fell to sleep in a deep sleep

**NEXT WEEK**

Bella Provo

quil phrased while I was sick I have not seen him around latly because he has been running protrols but other then that

I have been feeling better much better today Sam got news that two twin boys were close to phrasing and the sad thing is they are only 13 the pack have been keeping a good eye on them today they are bringing them to the bonfire tonight we are having so here I am stuck cooking over a hot stove yay me!

"hey babe" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen with the pack I also notice two small boys hiding behind paul

"hey Sam hello boys" I said they all smiled Sam kissed me

"well who are these two boys I see hiding behind my older brother" I asked just then paul pulled them out from behind him

"these are" Paul said but the smaller boy cut him off

"hey there cutie im Collin and this is my brother Brady" he said in a flirty tone I smiled

"and you are" Collin asked

"Bella Bella swan" I said smiling

"ah what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl" he said as he kissed my hand I laugh

"watch it kid" I heard Sam growled I smiled at Sam I then looked a Brady

"hello cutie" I said he blushed and said hello

"well foods almost ready so why don't you guys go ahead outside" I said everyone nodded and left but Brady

"um do you mind if I stay with you" he asked blushing

"well of course you can cutie would you like to help me cook" I asked he nodded and smiled

"come here" I said he came to me

"you can make the salad" I said he then looked scared

"but what if I messed it up" he said as he backed away from it

"don't worry cutie you wont mess it up" I said smiling he nodded and started to do it when he went to pour the juice in he dropped it

"im im sorry" he said backing away I saw him crying I then noticed the boys made there way in to see what happen

"hey shh don't worry its fine sweetie" I said as I went to him but he backed away

"i wont hurt you cutie" I said as I opened my arms to him he looked at it for a second and ran into to it

"there there cutie pie its fine"i said I looked at Sam and he looked at me

"boys instead of standing there would you help us clean this up" I said smirking all the guys groan but I glared at them and then they started to clean up I looked at Brady to see him smiling at me

after we got cleaned up Brady re made the salad and then we went out side to see everyone was there

"hello my child" old quil said I smiled and said hello

I then went to sit with the elders but Brady would not leave me side and everyone saw this

"Brady sweetie would you like to sit with me" I said he nodded I grabbed his hand and I sat down on a log while Brady sat between my legs he then rested his head on my lap as I played with his hair

old quil told everyone the legends and they decided to tell Brady and Collin about everything and of course they thought it was cool we sat around talking the rest of the night I looked down to see Brady sleeping I smiled and looked at Sam

"i am going to take the boys home" Sam said as he picked up Brady and Paul picked up Collin I smiled and nodded I got everything cleaned up and got changed and got into bed and read my favorite book I heard Sam come into the room I smiled at him but then frowned at him

"whats wrong Sam" I asked he looked at me and sat on the edge of the bed

"bells I went to the boys house and oh god bells it was oh god I don't even know how to describe it " he said as he put his head in his hands

"what do you mean Sam" I asked as I moved down to the edge of the bed to sit with him

"there dad oh god he is mean Bella I drooped them off and me and Paul was leaving when we heard yelling oh god Bella we raced back to the boys house and what we saw oh god Bella" he said as tears slipped out of his face

"Sam babe what happen what did you see" I said he looked at me

"i saw there dad beating the shit out of them oh god Bella they was bad there was blood so much blood" he said

"what" I yelled he looked at me

"Bella they went upstairs and took there shirts off the clean the blood off and oh god there sumach is covered in bruises Bella there dad beats them" SAM yelled I looked at him

"not for long not for long" I whispered he looked at me

"what are we going to do" he said as he turned to looked at me I grabbed him and pushed him back and took off his jeans and shirt and left him in his boxers I then pushed him back so his head was on the pillow

"we are going to go to bed and deal with it in the morning sweetie" I said as I leaned over and turned the light off and cuddle with him

_no matter what I will make sure those boys will never have to go back to that house ever again_

**Sam Provo**

I woke up the next day today we are going to do something for these boys we are going to help them I walked down stairs to sit down and think when I walked into the kitchen I noticed Bella in the kitchen standing over the coffee pot I snaked my hands through her waist

"babe we got to do something ill be damned if I let those boys spend one more fucking night in that house" Bella whispered to me I nodded

"i think we should pay the elders a visit" I told her she nodded

"go ahead and get dress I call them for a meeting" I said she turned around and gave me a kiss and went upstairs I walked over to the phone

first person I am going to call

"hello" the husky voice answered

"Jacob I need to speak to your dad" I said into the phone

"is everything alright Sam" Jacob said into the phone

"no but it will be" I answered back I then heard noise

"hello Sam" I heard billy's voice say

"billy I need a meeting with the elders to day is important can you make it happen" I said

"of course Sam what time" he asked

"now"

"i will get everyone together Sam" billy said and with that he hung up I went up stairs to see Bella in the shower I took off my clothes and jumped into her she then smiled at me and turned to kiss me the kiss got heated

…

* * *

after our shower we went to meet the elders

"ah Sam Isabella whats the meaning of this meeting" old quil said I looked at Bella and she went to sit with the elders

"old quil I would like to talk about the twins Collin and Brady" I answered back

"what is there something wrong with them" asked sue

I nodded my head "yes there is sue" sue looked at me and told me to go ahead and explain

"sue after the bonfire me and Paul took them home and there dad took them from us as we started to leave me heard yelling we raced back and saw there dad abusing them" I said everyone looked at me and gasped

"what" old quil said I nodded

"it was bad we was about to go in there but we watched them go upstairs to the bathroom and we saw them take off there shirts and oh god you should of seen it they was covered with bruises not one place was without bruises" I said

"and what should we do about this" billy said I turned to look at him

"i don't know billy but ill be damned if I let them go back to that house" I said with a hint of anger in my voice

"Sam you got to understand we can not do anything about it" old quil said

"what if I adopted them" asked Bella everyone turned to look at her

"Isabella that is a lot of respectability to take care of" old quil said

I saw Bella look at him

**BELLA PROVO**

"Isabella that is a lot of responsibility to take care of" old quil said to me I turned to look at him

"old quil encase you forgot I took care of my sister when I was younger while my dad did nothing I will be fine" I said to him

"Bella in order to do that we will need Prof and then you would have to fight for them" old quil said back

"old quil I think I can do it have some trust in me" I hissed

"quil let the girl do it I think it will be good for both them and plus it will help Bella to feel what is it like to be a mother" sue said

"Isabella you have our blessing" old quil said I nodded my head to thank them and the left I have to find out how to get Prof and fast just then we heard a howl I looked at Sam

"its the boys they phrased" Sam said as he striped off his clothes

I nodded " bells go home I will bring them by when we get them back to human I was about to protest but he stopped me

"please I cant and wont let you get hurt" he said I nodded and got into the truck and drove home when I got there I unlocked the door and went inside to start cooking there was a knock on the door I went to answer it

"hey bells" Angela said I smiled and hugged her

"whats up" I asked I could see something was wrong with her

"Bella I am scared" she said I looked at her and took her hand and brought her to the couch

"whats wrong Angie" I asked as I started to worry

"Bella I am late and im scared" she whispered I looked at her I then took her hand into my mine

"sweetie everything will be fine I will go make a appointment with the doctor now okay" I said she nodded

I started to walk to the kitchen

"bells I am to young to be a mother" she said as she cried

"don't worry babe we will get through this together I promise" I said she nodded and went to take the muffins out of the oven

"hello doctor pines office may I help you" the lady said

"yes hi I need to make a appointment for my sister as soon as possible" I said I heard some noises

looked up to see the boys walked in the door with Brady and Collin everyone smiled at me and I smiled back and told them one minute they all nodded and sat down in the kitchen and started to eat muffins

"okay name please" the lady said

"Angela swan" I replied

"age" she asked

"17" I replied

"okay we had a customer canceled can you be down here in 10 min" she asked

"sure can thank" I said as I hung up I turned to look at everyone

"how are my two favorite boys" I said as I opened my arms up to Collin and Brady

"momma" they replied and kissed me on the check I smile I then went to kiss Sam

"Sam I got to take Angela to the doctors I will be right back I promise" I said as I grabbed my keys and my coat everyone looked at me and Jacob looked up with concerned in his face

"is everything okay" they both asked I nodded

"come Angie we got to go" I said as I grabbed her hand and walked out the door we got into the car and I could tell she was scared so I reached over to hold her hand she looked up at me

"Angie everything will be okay I promise" I said she nodded we finaly got to the doctors we signed in and took a set angelaAngela rested her head on my should as I rubbed soothing circles in her back

"Angela swan" the doctor called I got up and held her hand as we followed her back back

"okay so what is the problem girls" doctor pine asked

"i think I am pregnant" Angela blurted out the doctor nodded and told her she will be right back a few minutes later a nurse came in and told Angela to pea in this cup my sister nodded and went to pea in the cup a few minutes later she came back and gave it to the guy doctor he left

"sweetie calm down" I said she looked at me and nodded it felt like forever finally 20 minutes later doctor pine came back in

"sweetie you are not pregnant" the doctor said I smiled and hugged Angie she smiled back at me

"you should be getting your period any time now" the doctor said we nodded

"thank you doctor pine" I whispered she nodded and showed me and Angela out we got into the car and Angela let out a sigh that she has been holding in for ever

**A WEEK LATER**

it has been a week since my sister came to me and told me how she thinks she pregnant

it has been a week since the doctor told her she is not

it has been a week since she told Jacob

it has been a week since the boys had phrased

it has been a week since I can call Brady and Collin my sons

_**~ flash back ~**_

_I had enough of seeing and hearing the boys being abused I finally went over there house_

"_mom what are you doing here I think you should go home and fast" Brady said as he opened the door_

"_what I cant see my two favorite boys" I said smiling_

"_Brady who ever it is tell them to fuck off and get your ass over here now!" I heard a old voice yell that must be your dad_

"_is that your dad I would love to meet him" I said as I pushed my way through the door_

"_momma no it is not safe please go home" Brady said I smiled at him and walked into the kitchen where I found Collin with a huge bruise on his face and it was bleeding I ran to him_

"_oh my god what happen" I yelled as I cleaned the blood off of him_

"_mom I am-" he started to say but a old voice cut him off_

"_who the fuck are you and why are you touching my son" he yelled_

" _son ha hes not your son" I said he looked at me_

"_hes my son girl" there dad hissed_

"_no hes not because if hes your son you would not abused him you prick" I yelled all the boys gasped_

"_you know" the boys asked I turned to look at them and nodded "everyone knows my sweet boys" I said they frowned_

"_you worthless piece of shits you told them dident you" there dad yelled as he pulled Collin off of his chair and went to hit him but then the door busted open_

"_rm bunch you are under arrest for child abuse" a officer yelled (_**that is Brady real last name)**

_he then took him in cuffs I turned to look at my boys "go get packed and hurry" I said they nodded and ran out I turned to look at the officers_

"_thank you so much" I said they smiled _

"_glade to help miss swan" they replied as they took mr bunch to jail five mintues later the boys came runing down stairs with a bag per kid_

" _this is all you have" I asked they nodded_

" _when we get home we will go shopping" I said they looked confused_

" _I adopted you two as of now your names are Brady and Collin swan" I said they dropped there bags and ran over to give me a hug_

"_thank you so much mama" they replied I nodded and took them back to Sam _

_and I kept my promise as soon as we got home me Sam and the boys went shopping they got tons of clothes and they got a bed set and pillows and beds and I also bought them a lap top each_

_**~ end of flash back ~**_

that was the most happiest day of my life

"momma" the boys yelled as they ran down the stairs I was in the kitchen cooking while everyone else was out side for a bonfire

"yes my babes" I replied

"how do we look" they replied they had there new jeans on and a nice polo shirt Brady had blue while Collin had yellow

"amazing" I said as I kissed them on the check

"now help me take these out side" I said

they both groaned but with one looked they grabbed the bowls and races out side I smiled and laugh as I grabbed the potato salad and went out side to find everyone already eating I smiled as I saw Sam had to plates in his hand he smiled and waved me other

"here babe" he said as he handed my a plate I kissed him and sat on his lap and began to eat after we was done eating we was all talking when I heard a voice I wished I would of never heard again in my life

"Bella" I turned and looked over at.......

**sorry guys I am going to end it there don't hate me! I will update soon promise**

**I hope u liked it and please**

**review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. whats in the sink chapter 12

**Bella's Provo**

I turned around to see charlie and a pregnant Tiffany I stiffens into sams arms he saw this and growled at charlie

"watch your tongue boy I might not be a wolf anymore but that dose not mean I cant kick your ass" charlie hissed to Sam I turned and look at charlie

"what are you doing here" I said as I stood up

"yeah your not welcoming here" Angela said as she stood by my side and grabbed my hand

"so take your old ass and your whore of a wife home and get the fuck out of our face" Paul said as he went to my other side and held my other hand

charlie started to laugh "look tiffy they are ganging up on us isn't that funny" he said just then Tiffany joined into laughing

"what do you want" I yelled charlie was in front of me in a second

"don't raise your voice at me young lady I am your father and you will show some respect" he yelled

" I will show you respect when you start to act like a father" I yelled back I then let go of my brother and sister hand and looked him dead in the eye

"momma whats going on" I heard Brady voice I turned to look at him and my eyes soften

"momma wow see charlie I told you she was a slut you should of believed me" Tiffany said

"look slut go screw off" a small voice said I turned and smiled at Kim she winked at me I then started to laugh

"why don't you to go crawl back under the whole where you two belong"Paul said

"here" charlie said I looked at him and saw he had three pink pieces of papers in his hand

I took it and read it out loud

" **you are invited to **

**charlie and Tiffany swan wedding we would love to see everyone there**

**to get VIP passes call**

**555-2554"**

"you got to be kidding me" I hissed at charlie

"no we are not kidding" he said

"and we want you of a whore and all the sluts you know to be there for me on my big day so I can look perfect" Tiffany said while smirking

I looked at her and slapped her she gasped and put her hand on the mark that I hit I then ripped up the invintations right in front of her and charlie I then saw Angela do the Sam but she ripped it up in Tiffany hair I smirked

"why you little-"Tiffany hissed as she went up to Angela I stepped in her way

" I would not finish that if I was you unless you want a black eye and a fucked up lip" I hissed she then hid behind charlie

"go you are not welcome here" billy said I turned and smiled

"billy we are friends we grow up together our kids grow up together and your going to treat me like this for them for these three stupid kids" charlie yelled at billy

"don't talk to them like that charlie I treat Bella Paul and Angie like my own and I will not just sit back while you disrespect them now get off of la push land now" billy said in a laud voice

"way to go billy" me Paul and Angela all said as the same time billy looked and smirked

"charlie lets go I am bored" Tiffany said as she taped her foot charlie nodded and left

* * *

**sams Provo**

so I am finally going to pop the question to my sweet Bella it has been a couple months but I am completely in love with her and I would love to have her as my wife now all I have to do is talk to her brother

"hey babe I am going to go out for a bit okay I will be back promise" I said to Bella we was siting in the bed I was watching TV she was reading a book she looked up from her book and nodded I got out of bed put my jeans on and grabbed a shirt I then reached over to kiss Bella

"i will miss you" I whispered agents her lips

"come back to me" she whispered I smiled " I always will babe always will" and with that I left now its time to go over pauls place

he got a apartment right down the street from me and Bella a month ago and Angela moved in with Jacob since they are becoming really serious I swear the first time Jacob spilled the beans about him and Angela having sex it was funny as shit Paul was running after him when the little scarey cat ran up a tree while Paul was scratching at the tree for him to come down I swear I couldn't get Jacob off that tree for three days until finally Angela got him down by saying she wont let him touch her ever a again

I was at the door at pauls house and knocked

"come in" he yelled I walked into the room

"sup Sam" he said as walked into the kitchen "want a beer" he asked I nodded he throw me a beer and started to drink it"

"i want to proposed to Bella" I said as I took a sip out of my drink he turned and looked up at me

"boss man say what" he said I looked at him

" I said I want to proposed to Bella" I said as I downed my drink

" I new this would happen" he said as he sigh I turned and looked at him confused

"what you mean" I asked as I throw my beer away

"Sam I see the way you two looked at each others it was the Sam way my mom and charlie used to look at each others when they had Bella" he said as he jumped off the counter and throw his beer away too

"lets go" he said as he grabbed his keys I looked at him

" if you want me to go with with you to get a ring you better get your ass in the car before I change my mind" Paul said smirking I smiled and got into the car we drove to the ring place when we got there this girl was flirting with me and Paul

"hey sexy can I help you too" she said asking I looked at her

" I need a engagement ring for my girlfriend" I said I smirked at her when her face frowned

" oh okay do you see anything of your liking" she asked I looked around and saw the perfect ring

"that one" I said her and Paul turned around he then smirked "my little sis would love that" I smiled and nodded

the girl got the ring "when would you like to pick it up" she asked

"now" I said smiling she nodded and put it in the bag that would be 1,750 I then took out the cash and gave it to her

"have a nice day cuties" she said smiling I made gagging noises Paul started to laugh we got into the car her drove

"dude that bitch kept flirting with you even though you said you was picking up a ring for your girlfriend" Paul said laughing'

"i know dude I kept swallowing my throw up every time she touched me" I said as I rubbed my hand he laughed even more

"so when are you going to pop the question" he asked I took a second to think

"probably tomorrow after I proposed I will invite everyone over for a cook out" I said smiling

"yummy food" Paul said as he rubbed his stomach I laughed

"well good luck bro" he said as he stopped in front of my house

"thanks dude" I said as I got out

"oh and Sam you hurt her I will kill you" he hissed

"of course you would but you got nothing to worry about I love her Paul more then earth its self" I said and its true I would give this girl the whole world if she asked me" I said to him he nodded "good answer" he mumble and drove away I laughed and shock my head I walked inside to see Bella cooking my favorite

**LEAMONS ALART DONT BE TOO HARSH ON THEM! **

chicken and white sauce with corn and noddles I walked up behind her and started to kiss her neck

"smells good sexy" I said as I kept sucking on her neck

"mm if you don't stop you wont be eating tonight" she moaned I smirked

"well what I want to eat is not on the menu" I said as I reach to cup her breast

"and whats that" she moaned and gasped when I starting to cup her breast harder

"you" I growled I turned her to face me she looked into my eyes and I looked into hers all I saw was lust

"you" **kiss "**taste"*kiss* "amazing" *** kiss * **I said in between kisses

she moaned as I took her shirt off I smiled when I saw she was wearing my favorite bra

"mm red looks sexy on you babe" I said as I cupped her breast more

"i wonder if your wearing matching underwear" I asked with my eye brow up

"lets have a look shall we" I asked I smirked when I heard her moan I picked her up and put her on the counter I then push her legs apart and I stood between them to kiss her one more time I then went to take off her pants I smiled when I saw she indeed had on the matching under wear

"mm babe so sexy" I moaned as I smelled her I reached up to take her bra off but she stopped me I looked at her confused the pointed her finger to me I looked at her and moved closer she then pulled my shirt off of me I smiled

"points off" she hissed I then took off my pants she looked at my dick and smiled

"well hello there big boy" she said smiling I laughed I then took off her bra and sucked on her breast while my hand worked the other one she kept on moaning as I made my way down to where the place I really wanted to be at

I finally hit home run I pushed a finger inside of her and she gasped

"oh god Bella your so tight" I moaned loudly

"oh god Sam more" she begged and I obeyed I added a another finger in I kept thrusting my fingers into her fast and faster I kept going until she started to get tighter I then pulled out she growled

I took off my boxers and thrust into her

"oh shit" we both said at the same time

"mm Sam go fast babe and hard" she begged I then started to slam into her and she kept moaning my name I felt her getting closer so I went faster

"oh god- SAM" she yelled as she released I thrust into her to more time's until I released

"oh god-Bella" I yelled I then leaned my self into her and rested my head on her shoulder I then pulled out we both moaned as I pulled out

" I better get back cooking" she said as she finished cooking I sat down in the chair and watch 10 minutes later we was siting down eating

"babe I think something is wrong with the sink" Bella said as she eat her food

"i will take a look at it tomorrow" I said as I downed my beer she nodded she then got up

"where do you think your going" I asked

"i am going to clean up" she said I shocked my head

"no you are going upstairs and start the shower water for us so we can take a shower and get ready for bed" I said

"Sam-" she started to say

"don't you Sam me now go ahead sweet checks" I said as I smacked her ass she smiled at me and walked out

the phone rang as I started doing dishes

"hello" I asked

"hey Sam its Angela the boys fell asleep over here so we are just going to let them spend the night okay" Angela asked

"of course" I said

"thanks for watching them" I said

"of course Sam" and with that I hung up I smiled as I raced through the dishes and made my way up stairs to hear the shower running and saw the door was open I could see the steam I got undressed and jumped in Bella smiled when she saw me we took our showers and went to bed

tomorrow tomorrow I will proposed to Bella and asked her to be my wife

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Sam Provo**

I woke up the next day I found out how I was going to ask Bella to marry me

I was working on the kitchen sick when Bella came up behind me

"so my moncho man how is it going" she asked

"oh its going can you took on the sink and tell me if it works" I asked smiling she smiled back then she gasped

"Sam whats this" she asked as she held up the ring

"hmm well to me it seems like a engagement ring my darling" I said as I got off the floor to face her now

"Sam" she said as tears slipped out of her eyes

"Bella I loved you since day one you are my sunshine you brighten up my day would you marry me" I asked she smiled

"yes Sam oh god yes" she said as she jumped into my arms

"iloveyou" she said smiling as she put the ring on

"love you too babe" I said as I kissed her "now come on lets clean up I invited everyone over for a BBQ just to hang out you know" I said as I got off of the floor and turned to see if the sink worked and it did _dude damn im good! _ Bella nodded her hand and I went upstairs to take a shower while she got dressed

the shower felt so good I cant wait until Bella becomes miss Isabella maria uley it has a nice ring to it don't it I smirked to my self as I got out of the shower and found Bella missing in the room I guess she's down stairs cooking I got dressed and went down stairs

"need help" I asked she smiled and nodded I walked over and helped her with the salad just then everyone showed up

as soon as everyone walked in the door they all noticed the ring

"babe I am going to start the stakes okay" I said she nodded she was too busy being surrounded by Kim and Angela asking about the ring

I put the stake on the grill when I felt someone put down some ribs I looked up and saw Brady

"thanks" I said he nodded and sat down

"so you and mom getting married" he said I nodded my head I heard him sigh

"you okay with that right" I asked he looked up at me

"i just don't want your marriage to turn out to be like my moms and dads all the beating the yelling the blood" he said in a shacky voice

"i would never hurt Bella and I would never hit Bella I love her Brady" I said he looked at me and nodded

"yo Brady lets play catch" Collin yelled Brady smiled and ran with his brother to play just then all the guys was around me

"so your marring Bella" Jacob said

"yeah" I said he looked at me I could tell he was upset

"look even though I got a imprint I still love Bella a lot more then I should if you hurt her I swear to god Sam I will kill you" he threaten I just nodded

"hey babe is the stake and ribs ready" Bella asked as she kissed me "sure is babe" I said as I put the last rib on the plate and took it over to our big picnic table in the back yard we was all eating when Jacob spoke up

"so my sister is coming in town" he said we all looked at him

"Rachel is coming back to live with me and dad and dad really happy" he said smiling we all smiled because we all remember how heart broken billy was when both of his girls left for collage

"im going to get a beer anyone want one" Jacob asked me and Paul said we did Jacob nodded and walked away

"so I wonder which one of us is going to imprint on Jacobs sister" quil asked

"yeah dude I hope its me Rachel is hot I had a crush on her since I first meet her that was the first time I got a boner" embry said Bella looked over at embry and throw her bread at him

"what its true" embry said Bella throw a another piece but this time he ducked and it hit Seth right in the face we all started to laugh

"but dude I am for real I wonder which one of us is going to imprint on that fine peice of ass" quil said

"dude who ever imprints on her is going to be dead" I said

"how" all the boys asked

"well first Jacob will kill you and then billy will run you over with his wheelchair" Bella said laughing we all laughed I wrapped my hands tighter around her and inhaled her scent

"damn right we will do that" Jacob said as he throw a beer at Paul and went to throw a beer at me but stopped when he saw I had Bella in my arms so he passed it to me I said thanks he nodded

"but I am for real who ever imprints on my sister is dead" Jacob hissed

"we are not scared of Jacob" quil said

"yeah your a scarey cat you wont do shit" Seth said laughing

"i am not a scarey cat" Jacob hissed

"correct me if I am wrong but wasint it a certin redish brownish wolf hiding on top of a tree for three days from paul and after the third day it came down because his girl threaten not to have sex with him for a whole year" embry said

"hmm what was his name jimmy-no Jared- no john- no help me out here embry" quil said smirking I heard Bella giggled hah I love that sound its like music to my ears

"hmm oh that's right it was you Jacob you pussy" embry said while everyone was laughing their asses off

"go ahead laugh it all up"Jacob said pouting

"oh believe me we will" quil said I heard Jacob hissed but he stopped when Angela spoke

"do worry baby you can climb up my tree any day" she said as she kissed Jacob he blushed we all heard a growl

"oh hush big brother" Angela hissed

"no I wont let that thing-" Paul started to say

Angela sigh "Bella" she said as she looked at Bella Bella nodded and slapped Paul upside his head

"what the fuck" he hissed "one knock it off and two don't curse at me" Bella hissed Paul stayed silent the rest of the night it was pretty funny

**1 WEEK LATER**

**Bella Provo**

it has been a week since Sam proposed and we was thinking and planning things for the wedding I told rose and she is happy that she gets to planned a wedding Alice asked if she could help but I told rose I am not ready to talk with the rest of cullens not yet and she understood

but today rachel is coming home Jacob is going to bring here by the house with billy and we are going to have a welcome home party I know what you are thinking all these damn party's but everyday is like a party with these boys

we was siting around in the living room talking when we heard a car coming all the guys got happy to see who would imprint we saw Jacob come in the door we all smiled

"izzy" Rachel asked I smiled and nodded she ran over to me and hugged me "oh my I missed you" she said as she kissed my check she then stared at my scar "what happen izzy" she asked I saw Sam frown

I was about to answer when I heard a growl

"you imprinted on my sister no anyone but you" I heard Jacob yell

"wow so did not see that coming" I heard embry say I turned to see Paul watching Rachel with his mouth open just then Jacob started shaking

"Jacob out side now" Sam order I put Kim and Rachel and Angela behind me but Jacob would not listen he kept shaking

"Jacob listen to your alpha and do what he says" I said in my elder voice Jacob then left out side

Paul was siting there shaking "Paul go cool off now" SAM said Paul then ran SAM kissed me and said he will see me soon he told me to call the rest of the elders

I made the girls follow me as I called the elders

"hello" sue said

"sue its Bella I need you to get the rest of the elders a wolf imprinted" I said I heard her gasped

"who" she asked

"Paul" I replied

"we will be on our way" and with that she hung up I turned around and looked at a very confused Rachel

"izzy whats going on" she asked

"rach everything will be explain soon I promise" I said she nodded just then the elders showed up as the boys came back in pushing each others I smiled they are such guff balls

"we got called that someone imprinted" old quil said I nodded

"who" billy asked

"Paul" I said and everyone gasped

"what the fuck is up with the gasping what am I not allow or are you surprise that I finally did imprint " Paul hissed

"Paul show some respect" I hissed he turned to me I glared at him he huff and sat next to Rachel

"who did he imprint on" billy asked

"Rachel" Paul mumble everyone got quiet and everyone looked at billy and waited for the yelling and the wheelchair attack but it never came

"Paul I look to as my son I just hope you treat my daughter with some respect and treat her well because just because I think of you as my son don't mean I wont use this wheelchair as a weapon" billy said as he looked at Paul Paul nodded

"can someone please tell me whats going on I am confused" Rachel said I smiled

"Rachel remember the story's billy and charlie used to tell us when we was little" I asked she nodded and smiled

"about the werewolves and the cold ones and how the werewolves protect there people" she said I nodded

"do you remember all of it" I asked again she nodded

"of course I loved that story it went that a group of our young people turned into wolves to protect us" Rachel said

I nodded "rach they are not story's they are true" I said she looked shocked

"Jacob Paul embry quil Leah Seth Brady Collin Jared and Sam are all wolves" I said I then went on "they protect us from the cold ones"

"no way" Rachel said I nodded "that's awesome" she said I started to laugh

"there is more but I think Paul should finish telling you" I said as I looked at my brother

"okay so yeah there is a another story that once the wolves phrased they find there true soul mate by imprinting the Wolfe can be anything to his imprint a friend a lover a bother or anything the imprint wants" Paul said Rachel nodded

"did someone imprinted" Rachel asked Paul nodded

"Sam imprinted on Bella Jared imprinted on Kim Jacob imprinted on Angela and I uh I imprinted on you" as Paul finished he looked over and saw Rachel eyes went wide

"your my soul mate" she asked Paul nodded Rachel then hugged him " I felt it when I saw you I felt a pull to you and when you left I felt like I could not breath but when you came back it got so much better" Rachel said as she kept hugging him Paul smiled " I felt the same thing" he whispered into her ear she laughed then she turned to me

"Bella you never answer my question" Rachel said

"whats that" I asked as I was siting on the counter with Sam between my legs

"what happen to your face" Rachel asked I sighed

" rach when the boys get mad they shake which means they are going to turn well one day me and Kim was siting around talking and Sam came in the house shaking really bad I told Kim to get out of here to get the boys at first she was scared to leave me but I yelled at her to go and she ran to get Paul Jared and Jacob while I tried to calm down Sam but it was too late Sam phrased and I was in his way he scratch me but Paul attacked him before he could do more" I said as I tear slipped out of my eye I notice Sam had was shaking I put my arm on his shoulder to calm him down which it worked

"i regret it everyday Rachel I knew I should of not gone to see Bella while I was upset but I nodded her I nodded her so bad and I lost control my brain was yelling at me to leave but my feet refused to move I was scared when I saw her bleeding on the floor I fault I lost her I beaten my self up so much and I still do I hate I did that to her and I hate that she has to live the rest of her life with the memory of how she got those scars" SAM said as he kissed my lips

"i am so sorry I had no right to ask please forgive me" Rachel said

"don't worry rach its just a touche subject for SAM but don't worry" I said she nodded then everything got quiet

finally 10 mind of silent embry spoke up

"so dident we come here for food where is it" embry said quil smacked him upside the head

"crap guys I am sorry I forgot to cook" I said frowning

"no problem we will order take out" SAM said I smiled and everyone agreed

while SAM order the food from seasons I took cups and plates into the living room finally the food came and we all sat down and eat

me and SAM was siting on the couch while Paul and Rachel was on the only small couch Jacob and Angela was cuddle up on the love seat while jarred was siting on a chair with Kim on his lap while everyone else sat on the floor and eat there food while quill went to grabbed the last chicken wings which of course embry wanted and then they started to smiled

**THIS IS MY LIFE AND I WOULD NEVER GIVE IT UP EVEN FOR A MILLION DOLLARS**


	13. Chapter 13 getting my family back

Getting my family back

**Bella Provo**

"**BELLA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW**" I heard a very pissed off vampire yell I sigh I have been trying to hid from her all day but sadly no such luck I walked down stairs with my head down heading to my death

"yes rose" I asked as I peaked into the kitchen I saw Sam and the pack smiling I frowned

"**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN WE GOT TO START DOING BUSINESS WITH THE WHEDDING**" rose yell a couple days ago I told rose about the engagement which was a HUGE mistake I have been hiding from her since

"but rose" I said pouting she sat there taping her foot

"no buts Bella get your ass in that car now" she said as she pointed to the door I frowned I knew better then to mess with a pissed off rose I swear sometimes I see smoke coming out of her hair

"where are we going" I asked I turned to looked at her

"my house" was all she said I frowned

"rose i_" I started to say but she cut me off

"**ISABELLA MARIA SWAN ULEY GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN THAT CAR NOW**" she hissed I sigh and gave Sam a kiss on the lip I then made my way to my boys and kissed there checks Collin did not like it when I kissed him in front of the boys he was more of a tough guy when the boys was around but a total baby when they were not around

Brady was differently a mamas boy he never left my side no matter what he would yell until finally we let him go he was my angle and he would give up playing with the boys and wrestling with them for me and he was defiantly not scared to show everyone how much of a mamas boy he was

"be good boys don't tear apart the house" I said in a stern voice everyone nodded and rose pushed me into her red BMW as she speeding out of la push and into forks within the next for minutes we made it to cullens due to rose speeding I sighed as I got out of the car rose saw my face

"you will be fine I just got to go to my room grab some stuff and then we will leave promise" she said as she grabbed my hand I shrived as the cold from her body hit my body she smirked I just frowned

we opened the door and found everyone in the living room it looked just the same as it did last time I smiled as I saw Emmett and jasper fighting over who kicked whose ass over a game of need for speed they turned to me as they heard my chuckled

"Bella" Emmett yelled as he picked me up in a hug and spin-ed me around I smiled just then the rest of the cullens made there way to the living room I saw jasper with a frowned on his face I knew he stills blamed him self for the whole party accident but it was not his fault

"come here jasper" I said as I held my arms opened he looked scared at first but then he ran and picked me up and twirled me around "Bella I am so sorry for what I did" he whispered in my hair

"shh jasper I don't blame you not at all you got to realized not only was you dealing with your thirst but as well as everyone else" as I said that I saw the rest of the cullens frowned

"Bella" I heard a sweet honey like voice say I turned to see esma looking at me

"esma" I said I then ran to her and hugged her she seemed surprised but pushed it to the side

"my daughter I am so sorry please for give me when we left Bella I lost you I lost my daughter" she said sobbing I sat there in her arms

"esma I am the one who should be sorry I treated you like crap for no reason I did not mean to blame you for leaving me but you must understand not only did the love of my life leave me but my mother and father left me along with my sisters and brothers I lost my family when you left" I said as I cried

"forgive me my child I made a mistake by taking Edward side I am staying here for good even though you and my son are not together you are still my daughter" she said as she kissed my hair

"Bella" I heard a male voice say I smiled and ran into the arms of carlise

"i missed you daddy" I whispered

"oh my child I promise to never leave again" he said as he kissed my fore head

"Bella" I heard a another voice say I turned to see my ex best friend and my ex love of my life

"don't" I whispered

"Bella love I am so sorry" I heard Edward voice say I turned to look at him

"you have- you have no **RIGHT CALLING ME THAT** you left me heart broken you told me I was just a new toy to you and your family Edward not only did I lose you but you took my family away from me Edward you broke me" I said as I cried I felt rose pull me into a hug and whipped to calm down

I then turned to Alice " and you" I said I then went up to face her "you was so post to be my friend my sister" I said

"Bella you are my sister" she whisper

"sister huh **SISTERS DONT LEAVE SISTERS BEHIND**" I yelled she flinched back I then felt bad

"Alice I am sorry I am just upset" I said

"Bella will you ever forgive me" she asked

"not now Alice not yet in the future yes I will but not yet I am sorry" I said as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear she nodded and gasped

"your engage" she yelled I nodded everyone smile but Edward growled "who"

"rose can we leave please" I said i was feeling uncomfortable she nodded and raced upstairs to get a bag and papers and grabbed my hand and throw me on her back and raced out side to the car she put me into the car and she drove me away

"Bella I am so sorry" she said I grabbed her hand and rubbed it

"its okay rose so where are we going now" I asked she smiled

"your favorite restraint" she replayed with a smirked I smiled

we finally pulled up to the restraint I used to go when I was little with my mom it was called three rivers resort restaurant it had the best burgers and shakes ever my mom used to take me Paul and Angela here when we was little after her and dad got in a real bad fight

"hi table for two" the guy asked us as he looked over me and rose and smiling rose nodded and smiled

"we would like a booth somewhere privet we got to go over wedding planes" rose said smirking the guy frowned

"whose the lucky lady" he asked as he eyes rose

"oh not me" rose said the guy sigh "i am already married" rose spoke again the guy frowned

"uh your table is ready follow me" he said as he walked off I looked over at rose and started to laugh my ass off

"your waiter will be right with you" the guy said as he walked off we busted out laughing

"okay enough of the funny stuff we really need to do this wedding planing " rose said as she laid out all the papers I groaned

"rose can we do this another day please I am not feeling to good to do this" I said she looked over at me

"you are pale are you okay Bella" she asked concerned

"i don't know I just don't feel to good" I said she nodded

"next week" she said as she put the papers back I smiled and nodded just then the waiter came hi my name is Julia and I will be your waiter can I start you off with any drinks I looked at rose and she new what I wanted

"uh actually my friend here is not feeling to good so can we just order the food but put in a take out box" rose asked

"of course" Julia said

"what can I get cha" she said smiling at me

"can I get a triple cheeseburger with everything on it but onions and can I have cheese fries please" I asked she nodded "and what about you darling" she asked looking at rose

"uh can I get the same thing please" she said smiling the waiter nodded "would you like your in a box to" she said rose nodded

as the waiter walked away I looked at rose

"rose you don't eat food" I said smirking

"i know I got it for Brady he asked me to picked him up something to eat" she said smiling I laughed we was siting around waiting when the food came back in the box I grabbed them as rose payed for the food and the tip

we walked out of the restaurant and got into the car

"now time to get sick Bella home" rose said smiling I groaned

**10 MINUTES LATER**

we pulled up to my house

"by Bella see you soon I really hope you feel better" rose said as she hugged me

"thanks rose for everything I had fun" I said to her and got out and walked into the house and saw the guys all watching TV the all snapped there heads up when they smelled food and started to run for it

"**HALT"** I yelled they all stopped but ended up crashing into the wall I laughed

"this" I said holding up the box that said Bella on it to the boys "is mine any of you touch it you will die" I said smirking "and this" I said holding up the other box "is brads" all the guys yelled

"hush aunt rose got it for him" I said back Brady said sweet and grabbed it and ran into the kitchen and eat it

"now lets go boys let me make you dinner" I said as I headed into the kitchen with the boys following me they sat down and drooled as Brady eat the food in front of them

"come on Brady just one cheese fry" embry said as he tried to steal one

"embry leave my son alone" I hissed embry looked at me and frowned I put in the chicken and noddles and rolls I then sat down and eat my food and everyone growled I smiled

"babe" I heard Sam whinnied I turned to look at him but that was a HUGE MISTAKE he had his puppy dog face on I sigh and nodded he smiled and ran over to me I handed him the cheeseburger as I eat the cheese fries

"mm" he said I then took it back

"hey" he yelled I smiled and pointed to the oven "foods ready" he then growled and got the food out and set ed the table as soon as the food was down all the boys attacked each others to get the first chicken I smiled and shocked my head

"mm mm"they all said as they took a bit

"never leave us again Bella we was starving" quil said pouting I laughed

"why dident you eat a sand watch or something guys" I said they all turned and glared at Sam

"Sam said there's no food left" they said Sam smiled and happy eat his food I laughed

"Bella for real promise us never leave us again" embry said

"okay I promise to never leave you again" I said as I held up my hand they all cheered I laughed

after the guys finished eating dinner I cleaned up after the boys soon everyone left Jared went to take Kim home Paul went to take Rachel home Jacob and Leah had protrol while everyone else had the night off I turned off all the lights and went up stairs and went into the boys room

"night boys" I said as I peaked my head through there room

"night Bella" Collin said I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead

"night momma" Brady said I smiled and kissed him on the check good night you two keep it down in here no fighting over who can wrestle better Jeff hardy or cm punk all night again okay" I said they nodded I then walked out to left

"and to answer your question on who can wrestle better its Jeff hardy Jeff hardy kicks some ass he will and always will be my rainbow head warrior" I said smirking they had there mouth open I then left

I went into me and sams bedroom he was watching TV and saw me come in he then shut it off "hey babe" he said I smiled and got changed

"hey" I said said kissing him

"you alright" he asked in a worried tone I turned to face him

"yeah just really tired" I said he nodded

"night love you" he said as he kissed me

"night I love you too Sam always and forever" and with that I fell asleep

* * *

**SAMS PROVO**

I was siting in the living room with Bella when all the sudden we heard a wolf howl I turned and looked at her I reached down and kissed her

"come back to me" she said

"always babe always" I said and with that I raced out and phrased

"_whats going on" I asked_

"_Sam about time get your ass over here we got 6 vampires and I cant hold them off to long" I heard Paul yelled_

"_i am coming Paul hand tight" I said as I raced my self to Paul_

"_whats going on boss" I heard embry asked as I heard the rest of the boys phrased_

"_6 vampires move Paul all alone with them go now" I yelled in alpha tone the nodded and raced to where Paul was we got there I saw a girl with red flame hair as she went after Paul but Paul was holding off two newborns_

"_Paul watch out" I yelled I dove to pushed Paul out of the way the red headed leach grabbed me and throw me through a tree "snapped" ugh my rib I try to get up but she was too quick and she pressed down on my leg I heard a snapped I looked down and saw blood I then slowly started to see black_

"_no" I heard everyone yelled_

**BELLAS PROVO**

I was siting with Sam when all the sudden we heard a howl I turned and saw Sam stand up "come back to me" I whisper

"always babe always" he replied as he kissed me then ran out the door I was siting around when the door knocked I went to answer it and smiled when I saw it was Rachel and Kim

"hey" I said as I hugged them

"hey the boys left something about a howl" Rachel said I smiled

"you mind if we hang out here" Kim asked I nodded and let them in we was siting around talking in the kitchen when we heard a heart broken howl we all frowned we knew it was something bad we all held each others knowing one of our man could be hurt or worse our family just then the door was thrown open we raced into the room and saw embry and quil and Jacob and Jared come in

"where is Sam" I asked Jacob frowned I turned to look at him just then Paul carried him in I saw Sam lifeless in his arms

"no" I yelled as I fell to the ground crying Rachel got on the floor and held me and rocked me back and fourth as Kim rubbed soothing circles in my back I saw Leah look at me with a sad face I then saw Brady and Collin with a heart broken expression

"Jacob call sue" Paul yelled Jacob ran to the phone and did what he was told Paul carried Sam upstairs to our bed I sat there looking I followed them upstairs with everyone behind just then sue ran into the door she ran over to Sam

"hes not breathing" she yelled

"call Dr Cullen" sue yelled at Jacob and he nodded his head I sat there I couldn't move I couldn't breath I was gasping for air

"Bella breath" Kim yelled to me

"i-i-cant-it-hu-hurts-to-mu-much" I said as I tried to breath

"sue whats the fuck is going on with her" Paul yelled as he ran to me and started to hold me

"shes losing her imprint and its to much for her to handled" sue said

"Bella shh calm down" sue said just then carlise showed up with rose rose saw me on the floor and ran to me she took me outside and we sat on the steps and that's where I stayed seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours

"bells" I heard someone call I looked up to see sue looking at me

"hes awake" she whisper and before she could tell me more I ran into the house and ran upstairs to see a closed door I took a deep breath and went in to see the whole pack in there

"bell" Sam whisper I looked at him and just stayed at the door everyone watched me

"come here" he said as he opened his arms I then ran into his arms sobbing

"don't every do that to me again you jack ass" I said sobbing he just kissed me

"im so sorry" he kept repeating he then looked at the guys

"can we be left alone" Sam asked everyone nodded I saw as everyone left the room I then turned to Sam

"i thought I lost you" I said looking at his face

"babe I am here and I am not going anywhere" he said I looked at him "promise" he whispered I nodded my head and kissed him I then got into his bed with him as he held me wincing every once in a while

* * *

**BELLAS PROVO**

today is the day today is the day me and Sam finally set our wedding date we are having a summer wedding the date is July 29 and it is now march 31 so yeah we got little time to make this happen me and rose have a lot on our plates

"Bella we got to make a list of everyone that is coming so we can match everything up" rose said with her pen in her mouth I nodded

" its going to be my sister you Alice esma Rachel Kim Leah my friend Brennan my aunt Lisa and her daughter Claire will be in the wedding and also my mother" I said she nodded

"is that the order you want them in" she asked I shocked my head

"my sister my mother Rachel Kim Brennan you Alice aunt Lisa esma Leah and Claire" I said she nodded and wrote it down

"now Sam what about you" rose asked I looked over at Sam he has been feeling better and he is happy we are getting married so quick

"uh Paul Jacob quil jarred embry Collin Brady Seth and my two friends from high school john and Stefan" Sam said rose nodded

"okay so it is going to be, Angela and Paul, Jacob and Renee, quil and Rachel, Kim and jarred,Brennan and embry, me and Collin, Alice and Brady, Lisa and Seth, esma and Stefan, and Leah and john" rose said the names in order me and Sam looked at each others and nodded

"now Bella who is going to walk you down the isle" rose said

"billy" I whisper Sam smiled at me

"okay this is good for today we will go shopping for invitations this week and next week we will round all the girls up and go shopping" rose said I nodded and smiled

"well I better get home Emmett has been getting pissed at me saying we don't spend any time together" rose said as she rolled her eyes I laughed she winked and left I then jumped on top of Sam and sigh

"who knew this would be so much trouble" I said he laughed and nodded

"are you stress babe" Sam asked as he rubbed my shoulders I nodded

"how about I take you up stairs to help you release some stress" Sam said as he winked I giggled he then picked me up and ran upstairs and throw me on the bed and locked the door and that's how we spent the rest of our night being locked in it

* * *

I woke up the next day and walked down into the kitchen to see Kim and Rachel in the kitchen

"hey when you guys get here" I said as I yawned

"oh just a hour ago did we wake you" Rachel asked I shoked my head no they nodded

"whats up" I asked them

"nothing we wanted to go shopping want to come" Rachel asked I groaned

"guys not to day I am really tired" I said the frowned

"are you okay you been acting strange lately **OH MY GOD YOUR NOT PREGRENT ARE YOU**" Kim yelled

"no I do not have a baby in the oven when I do I will make sure you two will be the first to know" I said they smiled

"well we are going to go bye see you later" Rachel said as she kissed me on the check

"bye" I said as I started to cook I was half way through cooking when I saw something out of the corner of my eye it was fast just then I heard a howl

I was scared so I tried to keep my mind off of it and think of something else a few hours later the door opened up I turned to see embry and quil walk in with a girl I have never seen before

I put the muffins on the table and turned to look at the boys "whose she" I asked quil smirked

"veronica" quil said as he took a bit out of a muffin

"she is bradys imprint" embry said I then remember the talked me and Brady had the other night

flashback

_I walked into the kitchen to see Brady doing home work I sat next to him_

"_what you doing sweetie" I asked as I looked over his work_

"_math" he said sighing_

"_ahh well I will let you get back to your work" I said as I sat up and started to walk out_

"_mom can I ask you something" Brady asked I turned to look at him_

"_sure whats up" I said as I sat down on the counter_

"_well there is this new girl name veronica and she is really hot I mean I have not seen her yet but I heard about her and the things I heard about her i- uh well mom I think I might like her" Brady said I looked at him with my mouth in a "O" shape_

"_well sweetie maybe you should talk to her get to know her" I said he nodded but frowned_

"_what if I don't imprint on her" he said frowning _

"_sweetie don't worry about until you meet her just think about it you might of already imprinted you just need to see her face for proof" I said _

"_thanks mom" he said as he got up and kissed my check_

"_your welcome now get back to your homework" I said smirking he smiled and nodded with that I left the kitchen_

end of flashback

"ah so your the famous veronica I have been hearing so much about" I said

she nodded "and that makes you the mama wolf" she asked

"guess so" I said back I then offer her a muffin she smiled and took it and started to nibble on it

"so where is everyone else" I asked I heard quil and embry laugh

"well Brady was walking into the forest to meet everyone when all the sudden veronica came here and wanted to talk to him he looked at her and that's where he imprinted but no one knew he did so Paul growled and pulled Brady away and veronica here demanded for Paul to put him down but when he did not do it she snapped him and hard Paul got pissed and phrased but Brady pushed veronica out of the way and phrased and they started to fight and yeah so SAM told us to bring her back her" quil said I looked over at veronica

"come here" I said she looked scared but came to me

"sit on the counter" I said and with that she did I pulled out the first aid kit and opened it up

"can I see you hand" I asked she held up her shaking hand I put some pressure on it and she hissed

"sorry" I mumble "your hand is sprained I am going to wrap it up then I will give you ice and some medication for the pain okay" I said to her she nodded I took out the brown cloth and held her arm still while I put a soft cotton long fabric under her arm so it will stay still I then wrapped her arm over it and then went to the freezer and got some ice and put it on her arm she mumble thanks to me

just then the rest of the boys came into the house I smiled as Sam kissed all of my scars and then kissed my lips I then turned to look at Paul

"so Paul I heard you been bitched slapped today" I said just then everyone in the room laughed as veronica face turned red

"shut up lil sis" he growled

"awe Paul well it is your fault for getting slapped now I want to to say sorry to veronica" I said

"what why she slapped me I did not do shit" he hissed

"Paul you deserved it you are a hot headed dork now say your sorry before you get bitched slapped twice by a girl" I hissed back everyone snicker

"sorry"Paul said as he turned into his chair and faced veronica "no heard feelings" he said she nodded back

"veronica why don't you and me take a walk" Brady said veronica nodded and got up

"uh thanks for fixing my arm uh" she said I smiled

"Bella my name is Bella" I said to her she smiled back

"thanks for fixing my arm Bella and next time I swear I will not try to be superman and slapped a were wolf" she said back just then everyone laughed as Brady and veronica left

"i like her" embry said

"yeah anyone who have the balls to hit Paul in my kind of lady" Seth said Paul growled and chucked a muffin at Seth head Seth turned and glared I slapped Paul on his head

"what the hell" Paul yelled

"no throwing food" I hissed he then frowned and nodded

"ha ha pauls scared of Bella" Jacob said laughing

"watch it kid or I will chase you up a tree again" Paul hissed I started to laugh as did everyone

"hey pauls fucking huge don't judge me" Jacob yelled at us

"uh huh" Sam said I turned and smiled at him

"dude no your just a pussy your scared of Paul when his own sister is not afraid to slapped him and kick his ass" embry said as he was holding his side from laughing to much

"suck it" Jacob hissed

"nah I man I ain't gay I lick not suck" embry said back

"okay enough both of you" I said in a mother tone

"did you catch any vampires"i asked as I looked over at Sam

"yeah we did we finally got her" Sam said as everyone smiled

"her" I asked

"oh the leech was a she and let me tell you she was fast" Paul said I looked at him

"really what dose she look like" I asked _play don't say red hair please don't say red hair_ I kept repeating in my head

"uh she was pail like every other blood sucker and oh she had red hair"embry said then stopped _jackpot _I thought to my self

"oh and she had a guy with him he was African American" Paul said

"oh" was all I said I then looked up and saw SAM

"i am going to lay down I don't feel so good" I said and that's the truth I have not been feeling good I feel really sick

"you okay babe you have not been acting like your self lately" Sam said

" I am fine I just need to lay down" I said they nodded I kissed Sam and made my way upstairs I then sat down on my bed and closed my eyes for a bit but I couldn't shake off this fear that something is going to happen

"mas Provo"

I watched as Bella walked upstairs I then turned to look at the boys and saw they was also worried just like me

"dude she is scaring me" Paul said with a frowned he was worried about his sister

"i know she is worrying me to" I said and the rest of the pack agreed I turned to look at Leah shocked

"what" she asked I then looked at her even more

"look im starting to like her okay" Leah said in her bitchy tone I rolled my eyes and turned to the boys

"dude do you think she is pregnant" embry said I looked at embry

"naa man she cant be if she was we would be able to hear two heart beets coming from her" I answered paul agreed with me

"well whats wrong" quil said

"i don't know man I really don't and its scaring the shit out of me" I said and everyone agreed with me we then sat down and talked for a bit finally everyone went home and I walked upstairs to me and bellas room I saw her crying I raced into the room

"babe babe whats wrong" I asked she looked up at me

"Sam that leech that red hair leech I uh I know her"she replied

"what" I asked

"babe you know about the cullens and me right" she asked me I nodded

"well let me tell you the whole story" she said

"babe you don't have too" I said she shoked her head

"no I got to" she said I nodded

"i moved down here when I was 17 to live with charlie because my mom had a new husband who traveled a lot and I just wanted to give them time alone so I moved with charlie well I meet the cullens at school at first Edward and everyone ignored me but one night Edward saved me from these group of guys after that night I found out he was a vampire" she said as tears slipped out of her eyes I nodded for her to go on

"well when I confronted him he asked if I was scared and I said no after that he called him self a lion and me a lamb I meet the rest of the cullens well one day Edward took me out to play baseball with the family as we was playing we encounter the red head leech and the African American with them and a guy with blond hair well long story short the guy who had blond hair James wanted me because of how I smelled I told my dad I dident love him and had to ran away to keep Paul Angela and charlie safe" she said

"Alice and jasper took me to a hotel and when we was there I got a called from James saying he has my mother I meet him at this studio where he was he tried to attack me but Edward showed up just as James bite me and the venom was in me the rest of the cullens showed up and killed James and Edward sucked the venom out of me after a year they was planning a party for me and I went to open a present when I got paper cut jasper attacked me but Edward pushed me away after that Edward did not showed up for school for three days after the third day he showed up and took me in the woods for a walk" by now she was gasping for air I just keep holding her hair and told she could stop if she wants to

"he told me he did not love me anymore that I was a worthless human to him and that him and his family are getting bored with playing with me as there toy he said its his job to bring home to his family so him and his family can have fun with them he told me to be safe and he left I was a zombie I chased after him but I fell down and hurt my foot charlie found me in the woods and then I was a zombie I couldn't take it any more so I left to live with my mom" she said

"Bella I am so sorry" I whisper into her hair

"don't be if it was not for Edward leaving me and my sister calling me home I would of never meet you or the pack and I would of not have this family" she whispered

"Bella I love you" I said as I kissed her

"i love you too Sam so much" she said as she attacked my lips

things got little heated we spent that whole night showing each others how grateful we are to have each others


	14. Chapter 14 dont leave me

**Bella Provo**

the last couple of weeks have been crazy the boys Brady and Collin went to see there aunt down in California that they just found out they had she is pretty nice and she is really happy that I took them in and show them love she kept thanking me over and over again for saving them from there dad and I told her I was glade to help that I love the boys like my own kids

charlie and his wife and kid left for a vacation and it has been peaceful

rose was down me and sams ass for the wedding asking all these questions and it was pissing me off who knew this shit was this hard to handle I was siting in a room with rose drifting off to la la land when all the sudden I felt something heavy hit my head

"what the fuck" I hissed as I rubbed my head I turned to glared at rose and saw there was a book on the floor I looked up to see a grinning vampire

"ouch" I said out loud "what the fuck was that for" I hissed again as I ran my hand over where the book hit at

"sorry you was not paying attention I had to get your attention some how" rose said grinning I glared at her even more

"what do you want to know so badly that you throw a fucking heavy ass book at my head" I said she chuckled

"Bella dear we need to call your mom and tell her about the wedding and then after that us girls need to go dress shopping" rose said I sighed and walked over to the kitchen to get the phone I called my moms number and she picked up on the second ring

"Bella hunny is everything okay" my mothers frantic voice answer as she picked up I chuckled

"yes mom everything is alright and hello to you to well anyway I got to talk to you about something" I said

"oh god your not pregnant are you" she said just then I heard a yell in the background

"she better not be pregnant here Renee ask her for the guys name and adress so me and a couple of buddies of mine will have a talk with this guy about touching her" I heard Phil yell in the back round I started to laugh

"ma no I am not pregnant so tell Phil to take a chill pill" I said laughing I heard someone come into the kitchen and saw a very amused rose looking at me I smirked and listen to Renee

"oh Phil honey its okay shes not pregnant" Renee said as she tried to calm down her husband

"any way ma I really got to talk to you" I said

"go ahead sweetie I am listen" she said

I took a deep breath "ma I am engaged "i said I then heard nothing but silence

"ma you there" I said over the phone just then I heard her take a deep breath

"to whom" she asked

"mom his name is Sam and he is amazing he means the world to me we have been dating every since I moved back to forks" I said with a smile in my voice I saw rose smile too

"dose he make you happy" I heard Phil ask on the other line

"uh Phil how are you on the phone" I asked confused

"i am in my office and I picked up the phone and heard what you said now you did not answer my question dose he make you happy" he repeated to me

"yes he makes me feel one Phil I love him he means the world to me"i said I heard my mom say awe and I blushed

"then I am happy for you kiddo as long as he makes you happy I am happy but if he hurts you I will take a baseball and smash his-" he tried to say but my mother cut him off

"okay Phil sweetie time to get off the phone now" my mom hissed I laughed

"bye kiddo I better go before your mother takes a baseball bat and smash-" he started to say again but my mother yelled

"**Philip OFF THE PHONE NOW"** I heard her hissed

"yikes bye bells" he said and then hung up

"okay now sweetie when is the wedding" she said

"its July 29" I said smiling

"sweetie that is next mouth" she yelled

"ma chill I know anyway I called to tell you me and the girls are going shopping for the dresses now" I said

"what color should I wear sweetie" she asked

"it dose not matter mother what ever color you want just try not to look prettier then me on my wedding day" I said laughing she laughed to just then I heard a throat clear I looked up to see rose clicking on her watch I rolled my eyes

"well mom I got to go before rose cuts my head off and cook it for dinner love you mom bye" I said as I hung up

"bout fucking time damn you people can talk" rose said I smirked and nodded

"okay lets go pick up the girls" rose said smiling I nodded and sighed in less then two months I will be Mrs uley we got into her new SUV Emmett got her and drove away

"oh and Bella" rose said as she looked at me while we was speeding down the highway to billy house where Rachel Kim and Angela and veronica was at

"yes rose" I answer back

"we changed the location for the wedding" she said smiling

" huh" I said confused what the fuck when was she going to tell me this

"well instead of having it at my house we are having it at the house Emmett took me for our hunny moon which happens to be the house you and Sam will have for your hunny moon" she said smiling

"rose i" I started to say but she gave me a look so I just stayed silent

we got to the blacks house and the girls came running out and jumped into the truck I smiled

"oh my god sis I cant believe in less then two months you will be Mrs Isabella maria uley" Angela said bouncing in the seat and I laughed and smiled

"i know I am happy but then scared" I said as I frowned

"what you mean scared darling" rose said as she looked at me

"what if I make a crappy wife what if Sam leaves me the first week of being husband and wife's or what if something happens to him I don't know what to do with out him" I said as a tear ran down my check

"Bella look I really don't know you like that but I do know Sam loves you so much" veronica said I looked at her

"i see the way he looks at you he always happy when you are around him Bella you are what keep this pack in order everyone loves you so much and would not let anything happen to you or Sam" veronica said as he put her hand on my shoulder

"thank you rionca" I said smiling she nodded and sat back into her seat just then we pulled into the bridle store

"yay Bella dress time" Rachel said smiling I laughed and we all got out of the car and walked in

"hello lady's may I help you" a guy said to us

"we are here to get a brides dress" Kim said we all looked at her and Rachel sighed and slapped her upside her head

"ow" Kim said as she glared at Rachel

I laughed

"so who is the lucky lady" the guy asked everyone pointed to me and I blushed he smiled and look me over and snapped his fingers we all jumped

"i got the perfect dress you sit your cute butt down while I go get the dress" the guy said we nodded and sat down in a privet room where they offer wine

"wine Mrs" the girl asked as she held the cup to Kim just when she was about to take it Rachel snatched it and shocked her head

"no wine for her" Rachel said we all started to laugh at Kim as she pouted just then the guy came back in an handed me a bag "here go try this on" he said I looked at him

"trust me it will look perfect on you" he said I nodded and walked into the dressing room I put it on and it was perfect it looked amazing

I walked back out the room and heard everyone gasp

"oh my god Bella you look amazing" rose said I smiled just then Angela cried I ran over to her

"sis whats wrong" I said as I rubbed her back

"you just look so amazing and soon you will be Mrs uley and then start a family and forget all about me" she said as she cried I got pissed at this

"hey look at me" I said but she did not listen

"Angela look at me" I hissed she then snapped her head up and looked at me

"i will never I repeat never ever forget about you got it Angela you and Paul are my rock and even though I will be married and me and Sam will settled down I will never I repeat never forgot about my lil sis or older bro I love you two. you guys are all I have left of my family and I would do any thing for you got it" I said she nodded and I hugged her

"will you guys be buying this" the guy asked and before I could answer the girls answers for me

"we will take it" rose Rachel and veronica all said at the same time I then started to laugh

"i guess we are buying it then" I said the guy nodded and I walked back into the room to take it off I came back out and gave it to the guy he took it to the front counter and rung it up

"that will be 4 thousand dollars" the guy said

"whoa what" I asked the guy looked at me

"Bella" rose said

"no rose I will not let you buy this dress for that much money" I said

"Bella" rose said a little louder

"what" I yelled

"shut the fuck up and let me buy the damn dress" she hissed I huffed and puffed as she took her card out to pay it

"and besides you can always pay me back by playing Bella dress up" she said smirking I groaned and grabbed the bag from the guy and we walked out side and got into the car

"now time for our dresses" rose said I huffed she smirked at me we pulled up to a another store

"now Bella what color do you want" rose asked

"babe blue" I said smiling everyone nodded and smiled

we walked in and I saw the perfect dresses

"oh my god these try these on" I said as I throw each girl a dress and rushed them into the back room they all raised their eye brow at me

"what" I said confused

"Bella you sound happy to be shopping" angel said

"oh god I am turning into rose and its all your fault" I yelled and pointed at rose she smiled and blow me a kiss I gave her the finger and everyone laughed I huffed again and sat down on a chair and waited for them to come out just then they all came out and they all looked amazing

"oh my god I love it get it" I yelled they laughed and bought it I looked at the time 6:30 I sighed we dropped the girls off at home as me and rose picked up dinner for me and the guys we went home to see the boys over a stove attempting to cook grill cheese me and rose started to laugh everyone turned around and looked at us and blushed

"i bought home dinner" I said as I held the food up smirking they all blushed even more and they all ran for the food and sat down and eat I started to laughed I grabbed my self a plate as I gave rose my bag

"whats in the bag babe" Sam said as he pulled me to his lap

"my dress for the wedding" I said

" I want to see" he said smiling

"no its bad luck to see the dress or the bride wearing the dress before the wedding what are you a jackass" rose hissed I laughed just then Sam attacked my neck and started to suck on my sweet spot

"bells babe can I see it" he said as I moaned

"don't give in Bella" rose yelled that brought me back to a place called earth

I slapped Sam and got up "Samuel you should be ashamed of your self for taking advantage of me like that" I hissed he pouted and said sorry I then went back to eating my Chinese food

soon after that everyone left and rose took my wedding dress with her to keep it away from Sam of course Sam fought with her but rose threaten to cut his dick off if he fights back so he just stayed silent

I was siting on the couch when all the sudden Sam came up behind me and attacked my neck I moaned

"babe I need you" he said I looked at him and Saw his budge that was growing in his pants I smiled and ran my hand over it he hissed and picked me up and ran me up the stairs at full speed and throw me on the bed and attacked my lips

**A/N (I am not even going to try to write a lemon because I suck at it=/)**

**AFTER HOT STEAMY SEX**

me and Sam was laying down panting and trying to get our breathing under control he then kissed me and pulled me agents him as we both fell asleep but I could not got my mind off something

I don't know what

but I feel like something bad is going to happen

and soon

I just hope I am wrong

* * *

**Bella's Provo**

the pack was all siting down talking about how hungry they are I started to laugh and went into the kitchen to find something to cook them hmm nothing that's strange I walked back into the living room

"hey guys I will be back I need to go the store and get some food" I said all the guys head snapped up

"i will go with you sis" Paul said I shocked my head

"no its fine why don't you stay here with the boys okay" I said he nodded I grabbed my keys and kissed Sam good bye as I walked out to my car and got in I put my seat belt on and made sure It was on right as I pulled out of the drive way I took my eye off the road for a second as I saw a red blur pass by probably just my imagination I turned back to the road but It was to late

**BOOOM**

I hit face first into a car the impact was so bad my car flipped over as it tumbled into the woods I hit my head agents the window ouch that hurt I thought to my self I saw fluids leaking out of the car and I knew this was the end for Isabella swan

"Bella" I heard from the distance I tried to move my head by I couldn't I think my neck is broken I keep seeing blackness but I refused to let it take over this is not how its so post to end and I wont let it

"Bella babe please Bella don't leave me please we are going to get you out I promise" I heard a husky voice Sam I tried to say but it came out as a groan

"Sam the car" I heard embry yell that is when I smelled fire the car was on fire

"no god dammit come on guys we got to get her out" I heard Sam yell I heard the guys yelling for me to keep my eyes open but it was to hard the blackness was taken over

* * *

**Sam Provo**

embry and the boys was complaing how hungry they are I rolled my eyes and throw a pillow at embry to shut the fuck up Bella laughed at me and walked into the kitchen a few seconds she came back out saying she is going to the store I was about to offer to come but Paul beat me to it

"no that's fine Paul why don't you stay here with the boys I will only be a second" Bella said as she kissed him on the check he nodded his head Bella grabbed her keys and kissed me good bye we heard the door shut and the car start

we all turned our attention to the TV screen when all the sudden

**BOOM**

"holy fuck what the hell was that" embry yelled we all ran out side to see a huge crash I ran up to this blue car and saw a guy hurt

"sir are you okay" I asked

"i am fine but I hit a girl he car flipped over" he said

"where sir" I asked I gotta help that person I said

"her truck rolled into the forest" he said I frozed and walked into the forest but I saw a silver truck flipped over

"NO" I yelled as I ran to the truck

"Bella" I screamed everyone ran after me as they heard bells name I ran and saw her eyes closing

"Bella babe please don't leave me" I yelled just then Paul ran to my side he frozed when he saw his sister

"no Bella" he yelled as he tried to get the car but fluids was leaking out I saw her eyes open but then they started to close

"no Bella keep them beautiful eyes open for me" I said as the guys tried to find a way to get to her

"Sam the car" embry said I looked at the car and saw it was in flames just then Bella closed her eyes

"no dammit go get help now" I yelled embry ran back to the house

"babe please no babe" I kept saying just then a fire truck pulled up and firefighters pushed me aside but I would not move

"sir you got to move so we can get her out" the firefighter said

I turned to look at him "please save my soon to be wife please" I kept begging

"we will try sir" the firefighter said as he pushed me away I backed away and put my head in my hand I heard a tool and saw they was breaking through the car they finally got her out and rushed her into a ambulance

"shes not breathing" I heard a paramedic yell I then started to cry I cant lose her I just cant I watched as the ambulance raced down the street

"Sam come on dude you got to stay strong" I heard jarred say I nodded my head

"embry go tell billy and the elders" I said to embry in my alpha voice he nodded his head and phrased

"everyone else phrase go get your imprints and meet me at the hospital" I said everyone nodded and we all ran in different directions I ran into the hospital

"may I help you sir" I heard a girl say

"my soon to be wife was just brought in for a car crash" I said

"sir name please" she asked

"Isabella swan" I said she then glared

"sir I am sorry but I have to ask you to have a seat we will call you when she gets puts in a room" the girl said I shocked my head

"not good enough" I hissed she was about to yell at me when I heard someone call my voice

"its okay jenny he is with me" Dr Cullen said

"and if anyone ask for Isabella swan put them in the private waiting room where Sam is at" Dr Cullen said

" Dr Cullen you know you can lose your job because of this" the lady at the desk said as she glared at me

"jenny you know you can lose your job for not listen to a doctor" carlise hissed the girl nodded and the doctor took me back to a private room

"Sam wait in here I will give you news as soon as I can" he said I nodded my head and sat down on the seat with my head in my hands

* * *

**A HOUR LATER **

by now everyone was here Angela was crying on Jacobs shoulder as Paul tried not to cry but it was too hard for him just then a door open and in walked Dr Cullen cover in blood

"Sam" he said I saw that look and I knew something had happen

"shes in coma" he said as he looked to the floor just then everyone burst into tears

" you guys may go see her but only a couple at a time" Dr Cullen said we all nodded

Angela and Paul stood up and I stood up just then Angela went over to billy

"come on billy" Angela said billy shocked her head

"billy Bella think of you as a father we all do please we need you" Angela said as she cried billy nodded and he wheeled him self out of the room and down a large hallway we finally got to the room and went in

"oh god" Paul said as we all looked at Bella she looked so bad she was hooked to all different kind of machines and oh god it was just so bad I ran to the side of the bed and grabbed bell's hand

"Bella babe please come back to me please we need you I need you Bella please don't leave me" I said as I cried I felt a small hand on my shoulder I then it was Angela I pulled her to my side as we both cried

everyone left to get some rest Angela had to leave because she kept losing it Paul drove her home it was now 10 at night I sat here watching my soul mate laying lifeless on this bed knowing that I could do nothing to help her make through it so I did the one thing I could think of

I drooped to my knees and prayed

"please god don't take her away from me please I need her I will do anything please don't make me lose her like I lose Emily" I said as I cried I fell asleep holding bellas hand that night hoping god heard my prays and is showing Bella back to earth

**Author Note**

**I hope you like it tell me what you think **

xoxo

alexis aka hardy101


	15. Chapter 15 beeeeeeeeeeeep

Embrys Provo

No she cant do this to us she cant leave us we need her

Jarred Provo

God please save her don't take her away from us please

Jacob Provo

I woke up the next day and went to see Bella I saw she was still not awake I looked at Sam and he looked like shit

"I am going to get food you want anything" he asked I shocked my head he nodded and left I sighed as I looked at the girl I love

I sat in a seat right next to her bed and took her hand

"bells please don't leave us you got to fight hunny please don't leave us we just got you back I made a promised that I would protect you but I did not damnit I was not there for you and I am so sorry come back to us" I said as I cried I then felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw Sam with a sad voice

"I pray every night to god but he has yet to answer them" he said

"she cant leave us Sam she is what keeps this pack together" I said as I sobbed

"I know man I know in less then a month she is going to be my wife I cant lose her like I lost Emily" he said I then remember Emily how she was a big effect on this pack too

"she's a fighter" we both heard we looked up and saw Paul sitting there with a frown on his face

"Bella will not give up the fight she will keep fighting for us she wont leave us she's a swan and us swans don't lose a fight" Paul said we all smiled

"have anyone told Brady and Collin" I asked Paul frowned and nodded

"I did last night they are on the first flight home they should be here at 2" Paul said as we all looked at our clock 12 pm we sighed'

"I am going on a run to clear my head" I said everyone nodded there head and I left

Bella Provo

"Bella" I heard a voice say but I ignored it

"Bella come on wake" the voice said again I then tried to opened my eyes

"that right Isabella open them eyes for me" the voice said again

I then finally opened my eyes I expected to wake up to a room full of my love ones but instead I became face to face with a quilter girl with long black wavy hair

"who are you where am I" I asked confused

"Isabella you are at the gate to heaven" the girl said

"what" I asked

"your at the gate to heaven but god said its not your time yet so I am here to help you find your way back to earth and with Sam" the voice said

"what how do you know Sam" I said confused

"Bella maybe we should sit down I got a lot to tell you" the girl said I nodded and we sat down on a cloud

"Bella I am going to tell you a story and don't interrupted" she said

"okay" I said she smiled

"my name is Emily young uley I am sams ex wife me and Sam meet in high school and we fell in love well one day he ignored me and the next week he could not stay away from me he showed up at my door step and told me all about wolves and everything I became really close to Jacob he was like a younger brother to me well anyway I was pregnant with sams son I was on my way to the store when a drunk driver slammed into my car my car flipped over and it was on fire me and my unburned son died in the car" she said with a sad smile

"I loved Sam very much he means the world to me" she said I nodded

"that is why I am helping you Bella Sam deserves a happy ending you make everyone in your life happy I will not let Sam lose both of us" she said

"he never told me about you" I said slightly pissed off

" it's a touchy subject for Sam Bella not only did he lose me but he lost his unburned son" shed said as she pointed to her tummy I saw it was flat

"now any questions" she asked I shocked my head

Just as she was about to say something I heard my brother talking

"Bella please don't leave me I just got you back please you cant leave me you got to fight sis you got to fight for your life please I need you" he said as he cried just then pauls face appeared with Sam and angie and Brady and Collin

I saw angie hold Paul as he cried just then bradys voice came next

"mama don't leave me I already lost so much please don't leave me I need you mama please you got to fight for me please" he said as he cried I look at Emily just then I heard a beeeeeeeep

And everyone's face disappeared and Emily looked at me

"Bella no" she yelled as I fell to the ground

Sam Provo

Brady and Collin finally showed up I was in the room listen to Paul begging his sister to wake up just then Brady started to talk

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Was all we heard just then the doctors and nurses flew into the room and kicked us out they had to carry Angela out

"no let me go" she yelled

"Bella wake up please don't leave me I need you" she sobbed the doctors finally got angie out of the room and as they shut the door she fell to the floor sobbing just then the rest of the pack and the Cullen's showed Kim saw Angela and ran to her

"what's wrong what happen" she asked

"they are losing her" Angela said cried just then everyone was silent and was listen if this was belles last moment we want to hear it everyone went to there imprints and held them as rose came over to me and grabbed my hand I looked at her and frowned

" we are losing her" we head the doctor yelled

"do cpr" a nurse yelled rose then tighten her grip on my hand

"ready clear" we heard the doctor yell

"nothing" a nurse yelled

"again" the doctor yelled

"clear" the nurse yelled

"again" the doctor yelled

"doctor its too late we lost her" the said just then we all started to cry I fell to my knees and cried rose fell with me and held me as I cried

" time of death 3"20" the nurse said

"I will go tell the family" the doctor said as he opened the door he looked at us

"I am so-" he started to say but got cut off by the nurse

"doctor we got a beat come quick" the nurse yelled the doctor ran into the room

"amazing she's back from the dead" the doctor said

"no doctor she's a fighter" the said

Belles Provo

"Bella open your eyes come on this is not how its so post to happen" the voice yelled I opened my eyes and Emily hugged me

"oh thank god" she said as she hugged me

"Emily what happen" I said confused

"you died on me" she said I looked scared

"come-on lets get you back to your love ones" she said as she gabbed my hand and we floated on a cloud

Sam Provo

"you may go in" the doctor said we nodded and flew into the room

"babe come on open up" I pleaded but nothing happened I turned to face rose

"Sam" I heard a shaky voice say I snapped my head around and saw Bella eyes was opened

"babe" I yelled as I flew over and kissed her

"Bella" everyone yelled they all hugged her

"I told you I would not leave you" she said to me and Brady as she kissed Brady on the head

"Sam" Bella whispered

"yes babe" I said smiling

"why did you not tell me about Emily" she said just then everything got silent and I looked at her

"how did-" I started to say but she stopped me

"she saved me" Bella said I looked at Bella

"she saved me Sam she said it was not my time yet" Bella said as she drifted off to bed I sat there looking at Jacob and he looked at me

Author note

Sorry I know its short but my computer dieing and I don't have a plug to plug it in

Please review


	16. Chapter 16 welcome home

Bella's Provo

I woke up in bed to see Sam looking at a book

"Sam" I whispered he snapped his head up

"Bella" he said he gave me some water and I let the liquid run down my sore throat

"Sam I expect a answer from you" I said he looked at me

"about Emily" he asked I nodded my head he sighed

"Emily is my-" he started to say but got interrupted by the devil him self

"Bella oh Bella are you okay sweetie I got a called and oh god are you okay" Charlie said as he ran into the room with a very flat tiffany following behind

"what are you doing here" I whispered yelled

"hey Sam they didn't have root bear so I got" Paul said as he walked in the room but stopped when he saw Charlie

"what the fuck do you want" Paul hissed as he stood by my side

" I am here to see my kid got a problem with that" Charlie hissed

"uh yeah I got a problem with that you are not my father my father died a long time ago your someone else in his body" I hissed and Paul smirked

"I will let that one go since you are hurt Isabella but watch it" Charlie hissed

"look I think its best for you to leave" Sam asked and Charlie laughed

"who are you her fucking bodyguard" tiffany said joining in laughing with Charlie

"no I am her fiancé so get the fuck out" Sam hissed I smiled and grabbed his hand

"Paul what the hell is taking you so long Rachel is- what the fuck are you doing here" Angela said as she walked in the room

"angle watch your mouth" I hissed she blushed and muttered sorry and stood by my other side

"all look Charlie all three kids to gather sent that sweet" tiffany said smirking

"hey tiffany what happen to your stomach" Angela asked

"what do you mean" tiffany said confused

" well last time we saw you. You was huge I mean its too early to have the baby so what happen" Angela asked but tiffany frowned and stayed silent

"oh shit you lost the baby awe how sad what happen did Charlie beat the fuck out of you when he found out it was not his" Angela said smirking and Charlie frowned

"what dose she mean" Charlie asked

"hush you stupid bitch" tiffany yelled at my sister

"don't talk to her like that you whore" I yelled back

"tiffany what the hell is Angela talking about" Charlie said as he faced her

" Charlie I am so sorry" tiffany said crying

"oh shit this is better then the movies now where the hell is the pop corn" I asked and everyone chuckled but tiffany and Charlie they just glared

"tiffany I asked you a fucking question now answer it" Charlie hissed

"Charlie I slept with you partner Jason I am so sorry please babe for give me" tiffany said as she cried

"was the baby mines" Charlie asked tiffany sigh and shock her head

"you bitch" Charlie said as he slapped her and walked out we all laughed as a crying tiffany followed him out pleading for him to listen to her

"ha-ha oh wow best movie ever" Paul said as the whole room busted out in laughter

"Bella we um are going to cancel the wedding" Sam said as he frowned

"what why" I asked

"babe you are hurt and we made it next month" Sam said

"no we get married in less then week we are having the wedding" I said

"have you called anyone to informed them" I asked he shocked his head

"good don't. don't worry about me feeling better you just make sure everything is fine and I promise I will walk down that isle on Saturday looking sexy got it" I said he nodded

"now everyone out I am tired" everyone kissed my good bye and left

THE NEXT DAY

"well Mrs. swan everything looks fine you may return home today if you like" the doctor said I nodded and smiled

"hell yeah I want to go home I get married Saturday and its already Tuesday" I said smiling

"well good luck I will let Sam sign the papers then you may be on your way" he said smiling I nodded and smiled when he shut the door I got out of bed and put on some clothes my sister brought from my house

I can not wait until Saturday and I am happy because Sam finally told me about Emily I remember it he told me about her last night

"flash back"

"_Bella I am going to tell you about Emily okay" Sam said I sat up straight and nodded my head_

"_Bella Emily and me meet in freshmen year she was my everything she was my high school sweetheart in senior year I changed into a wolf I was so scared I went away for a month I finally could not take being away from her she was my life my soul so one night I showed up at her door step and told her everything she did not believe me until I phrased in front of her I fought she was going to run away screaming but instead she came over and held me like I am the one that needed held " he said laughing I smiled at him_

_The elders told me about imprinting saying I should be careful but I knew that Emily was the one I wanted my forever to be with so I did the only thing I could think of I proposed to her at graduation it was amazing when they called my name I called her up and got down on my knees in front of our senior class and proposed of course she said yes me and her got married a year later" he said smiling I held his hand_

"_a few months after that your brother phrased your brother did not have a mother figure in his life and Emily was that for him she held him when he needed to be held she means so much to your brother its pretty funny Emily used to call Paul her puppy " I started to laughed and he smiled_

" _a few months later Emily told me she was caring my son I was so happy my first kid me and her was going to start a family and I told Emily after our son was born I would stop phrasing and make Paul the alpha 2months later jarred phrased and he fell in love with Emily also he used to rubbed her stomach and make funny faces at it" I smiled but frowned when I saw tears in his eyes _

"_when Emily was 7 months pregnant she went to get food and I should of went with her as she was pulling out of the drive way a drunk diver ram into her and the car flipped over me and the boys raced to the car and tried to get her out jarred was on the phone calling for help when the car was smoking Emily looked at me and told me she was sorry was she loved me and before I knew it Paul and jarred was backing me up as the car blew up" he said crying now_

"_I lost my wife and my son and her last words was she's sorry and she loved me I never forgave my self It should have been me in that car not her me I am the one that was supposed to die not her Bella I made a promise that I would never love again but that changed when you can Bella you opened my eyes you took the darkness and replaced it with light I was so scared when I saw you in that burning truck I lost Emily the same way I couldn't lost you that way either" he said I pulled him to me and held him as he cried_

"_Bella don't leave me Bella I am nothing without you. You are my sun I already lost my mother and my dad walked out and I lost my son and wife please I cant lose you either" he said crying_

"_shah babe I am right here I am not leaving you without a fight I love you and in a few days I will be your wife" I said he nodded I slide over and made him lay down with me he buried his head in my shoulder as I held him and that is how we woke up the next day_

"end of flashback"

I put my jeans and a hoodie on as Sam walked in the room

"ready to go home" he said smiling I nodded

"yes please get me out of this hell place" I said he laughed and held my hand as we walked out of the hospital

We finally made it home as we walked into the door I had a heart attacked

"WELCOME HOME BELLA" everyone screamed as they popped out of no where

"AHH" I screamed and everyone laughed

"bells" Emmet yelled

"Emmy bear" I yelled as I ran to him he hugged me

"welcome home sweetie" esme said as she hugged me I smiled and hugged her

"hey Bella" Alice said shyly

"come here Alice" I said as I held my arms open for her she ran into my arms and sobbed

"shah Alice I forgive you" I said as I rubbed circles in her arms

I saw jasper mouthed thank you and I nodded my head

"Bella I love you so much I hope we can be sister again" Alice said

"Alice lets just start off as friends okay" I said she frowned but then smiled

"thank you" she said

"okay enough let me hug my sister" jasper said as he hugged me

"thank you for doing that belle now she wont be so depressed anymore" jasper said I nodded and smiled

"please don't tell me has here" I said

"nope he away doing his daily fuck" rose said as she hugged me

"welcome back sister I fought I lost you" she said I smiled

"hell no rose I am a fighter I would never leave you guys" I said she smiled and laughed

"good now go say hi to everyone" she said as she pushed me to the back yard where everyone piled out to

I walked to the yard to only be attacked by a crying Rachel and Kim everyone turned and watched us

"we fought we lost you" they both cried I then started to cry

" I will never leave my sisters with out a good bye" I said they all cried

"come on babe lets give Bella some time alone" jarred said as he pulled Kim away

"yeah rachie babe lets go mess with your younger brother by the way where is he I want to give him a wedgies" Paul said smirking

"oh there he is you better run Jacob black" Paul yelled as he chased after Jacob who was talking to my sister

"Paul you leave my brother alone" Rachel yelled running after them I laughed but I stopped when I got tackled to the ground by my puppy

"momma I missed you" Brady said as he hugged me

"I missed you to now help me up" I said he laughed and help me up

"momma" I heard another voice yelled" I looked up and saw Collin run to me

"oh god not again" I yelled I was tackled to the ground with a big gasp leaving my mouth everyone laughed and Collin hugged me

"Collin she just got out of the hospital get off of her" Sam said as he walked over to us and helped me up

"you okay" he asked

"other then getting tackled to the ground by two huge werewolves of a sons yeah I am perfect" I said as everyone laughed and Collin and Brady blushed

"oh god room spinning I need to sit down" I said as I put my hand on my head Sam picked me up and took me where the elders and the pack was and made me sit down on his lap

"hello Bella" I heard a voice say I looked up and nodded

"hello Leah" I said

"Bella I am sorry for treating you like crap I hope some day we can be friends" she said and everyone gasped

"of course Leah I would love that" I said smiling she smiled back at me

"watch out" we heard Jacob yelled as he dropped a cup of soda on leahs head

And everyone was silent

"JACOB BLACK YOU ARE DEAD" she yelled as she chased after him

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING UP A FUCKING TREE THIS TIME BECAUSE I WILL KNOCK THIS FUCKING TREE DOWN" she yelled

We all started to laugh our asses off

Oh god I ;love my family

**AOTHER NOTE**

**GUYS THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO MY SHOULDER IS KILLING ME THEY FINALLY PUT MY SHOULDER BACK IN PLACE AND IT HURTS REALLY BAD**


	17. Chapter 17 the wedding

Bella's Provo

"Bella wakey wakey eggs and bakey" I heard a very annoying pixie yelled as she shocked me to wake up

"cant you just go disappeared to somewhere and leave me alone" I hissed as I turned the other way when all the sudden I felt her shake me again

"Bella come on its time to get up" she said again

"shoo pixie" I said as I shewed her with my hand I heard he growl

"you will get your ass up right now we got to go you get married in 9 hours now get up" she hissed as she pulled my covers off my bed I growled at her and got up she handed me a pair of shorts and a tank top and pointed to the bathroom

"dumb pixie always got to fuck up my Bella time" I hissed

"what was that" she said I turned and looked at her

"nothing" I hissed and walked into the bath room and shut the door and got it the shower and started to wash my hair as I did this I mutter about how I am going to tourer the dumb pixie

**BANG**

I heard a huge band and jumped

"Bella stop muttering about how your going to tourer me because it wont work now get your ass out of here we got to meet rose and the girls lets go" Alice yelled I growled even more and got out of the shower I got changed and walked into the bedroom Alice pointed to the door and we walked out to her car

"i hate you" I mutter to my self

"no you don't you love me" she said with a smirked I was about to do something when she yelled at me

"Isabella swan you lift up that middle finger and it will be the last time you have fingers" Alice growled I frowned and layed back into the car seat and fell asleep

Alice woke me up 20 minutes later when we was at the house I gasped at the sight

"wow" I said and Alice smirked "esma did it all" she said smirking

we walked into the house and up the stairs and back into a nice room when I looked up I saw a very pissed off Rachel Kim and veronica Angela and Brandy siting on the bed with there arms crossed and glaring at rose while esma frowned

"let me guess they woke u up and kidnapped you too" I said they all looked up and nodded then went back to glaring at rose

"come on Bella lets get you ready" rose said as she sat me down on a chair and started to do my hair as esma did my nails and Alice did my make up I sighed and let them finally 8 hours later we was all done and people was already here and siting down I put my dressed on and looked at my self in the mirror I sighed

"awe my babe so grown up" I heard a voice say I turned and saw my mom smiling at me I smiled and hugged her

"mom I missed you" I said

"me too sweetie I can not believe your getting married" Renee said I then heard a throat cleared I turned to see a sad looking Angela

"mom this is your" I started to say but she cut me off

"Angie" my mom asked Angela nodded

"oh my babe come here" Renee said just then Angela ran into our others arms and cried

"mommy" she sobbed

"oh my babe" Renee said as she cried also

"hey is everything okay here" I heard my brother come into the room but stopped when he saw our mom

"mom" Paul asked Renee nodded and Paul ran to her and hugged her

"oh my baby's please forgive me for leaving you I am so sorry" Renee sobbed

"momma don't worry about it its all in the past this is now and your here with us" Paul said and Angela nodded

"come here Isabella" Renee said as she open her arms I went into her arms and listen as my mother sobbed

"my three children I promise to never leave you again" she sobbed

"uh sorry about this lady's but we got to get going" we heard a voice from the door I looked up and nodded at Emmett

"oh grate my makeup is messed up" my mother frowned and I chuckled she smirked at me

" we will meet you done there bells" Paul said as him Angela and my mother left the room I was all alone when I heard a knock

"Bella is time" I heard I looked up and saw billy

"my my my look at you" billy said as he looked over me

"you look amazing my daughter" billy whispered as he hugged me

"thank you daddy" I said back I saw him smiled and felt him kissed my forehead

"Bella we are up to bat" I heard billy say as he grabbed my hand and we walked to the steps

"don't let me fall" I whispered

"never sweetie" he said as he kissed our hands

"we are one my child" he whisperd into my ear as we got to where Sam was I smiled as I saw Sam smiling at me

"take care of her kid" I heard billy say to Sam

Sam nodded and held his hand out for me I took it and we faced the priest

Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." the priest said and everyone looked around

so the priest went on he turned and faced Sam

Samuel to you take this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live"

the priest asked

"i do" Sam said as he smiled at me the priest then turned to me

Isabella do you take this man to thy wedded husband to live together afters gods ordinace in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him honor and keep him in sickness and in healt and forsaking all others keep thee only onto him so long as ye both shall live" she priest said to

"i do" I said as I smiled at Sam

"Samuel repeat after me" the priest said

I Samuel take thee Isabella to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth. Sam said as he repeated after the priest

"now Isabella repeat after me" the priest said

"I Isabella take the Samuel to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse for richer for poorer in sickness and in healt to love to charish till death do us part to gods holy ordinace and thereto I plight thee my troth " I repeated as I smiled

"can we have the rings" the priest said just then my brother walked up and handed us the rings

"with this ring I thee wedd" I said as I put sams ring on his ringer

"with this ring I thee wedd" sam said as he put the ring on my hand I smiled

"i now give you Mr and miss uley you may kiss your wife" the priest said as he closed his book and smiled sam pulled me to him and kissed me

"i love you" he said I smiled and kissed him back

"as I love you" I replied we then turned to the crowed and walked down the isle and made our way to the hallway

"i have to go freshening up" I said he nodded

"want to come with" I asked he smirked and nodded we walked upstairs and we went into the room

I walked into the bath room and took my hair out and it was all curly

"i love you so much Bella" sam said as he came up behind me and kissed me

"we should get down stairs before Alice sends a search party out for us" I said he chuckled and picked me up and I screamed

"don't drop me" I yelled as I held on to him tight

"never babe" he said I smiled he put me down as we made our way to the room where everyone was at Alice smiled and went to tell the DJ we took a deep breath and walked in

"lady's and gentleman Mr and Mrs Samuel uley" the DJ said as everyone clapped I blushed as we made our way to the table

"Bella" I looked up and saw angle run to me

" I am so happy for you sis" she said as she smiled and hugged me

"thanks baby sis" I said

" may I have this dance" I looked up and saw Phil I smiled and nodded

"you looked beautiful Isabella" he said as he took me to the dance floor

"thank you Phil" I said

"hang on tight kiddo" he said as he spined me around I laughed and held him tighter

when the song finished my mother asked for everyone attention we all turned to her as I made my way to sam

"i would like to make a toast to my daughter Isabella and her husband sam Bella I am so happy for you you was always my angle and now your all grown up and sam I just got one thing to say treat her right or I will kick her ass" Renee said smirking we all laughed

"i love you my Bella" my mother said as she drank her glass I smiled at her

just then the door opened and I heard yelling

"Isabella" I heard I turned around and look at................

**author note**

**hope you like it and I am sorry for ending it there but I am going to make up for it I promise please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18 welcome home mrs uley

bellas provo

i looked up and saw edward with a strawberry blond behind him i sighed and looked at sam he growled

"bella you cant marry him hes a dog he could kill you" edward said as he glared at sam

"edward what are you doing here" i hissed he flinched but then smirked

"alice invited me" edward said as he crossed his arms and smiled i turned and glared at alice

"bella i did-"she started to say but i cut her off

"i knew i could not trust you" i said she frowned and looked down at the ground

"edward get out of her now before i punch your face in along with your whore Tanya now leave" rosalie hissed

"like edward are you like going to like le her like talk to me like that" the strawberry bitch said as she whined at edward

"some advice strawberry whore dont use the word like every two fucking words" i said and i heard emmet burst out laughing'

"haha strawberry whore good one bells" Emmett said i turned and cracked a smile at him

"Tanya edward leave now your not welcome here" carlisle said as he came next to me " and you" he said as he turned to alice " i will deal with you later" alice frowned and put her head down

"bella please love come back to me ill change you ill do anything you want just leave the mutt" edward said i glared at him

"edward why dont you and your strawberry whore go fall into a pile of burning leaves" i hissed and again Emmett busted out laughing i winked at him

"dont worry bella hell hurt you and then you will be runing into my arms" edward said smirking

"leave now before i sick the dogs on you" i said through my teeth he winked and left i then turned to sam and saw how pissed he is i then frowned

"im sorry" i said he snapped his head up and looked at me

" for what" sam said

"for fucking up our day" i said with a frowned

"isabella swan i do not want to hear that word come out of your mouth ever again got it" my mom yelled at me i nodded

"you been hanging out with your brother to much" my mother mumble as she took a sip of wine

"dont worry bella she will be wasted soon" phil said as he grabbed my mother and started to walk away i shocked my head and smiled

"bella come on lets go have some fun" sam said i nodded i walked over with sam and sat down

"mom may i have this dance" i looked up to see brady with his hand out i smiled and nodded my head i got up and followed him to the dance floor

he smiled and held onto me

"moma i am so happy for you" brady said as he put his head on my shoulder

"why thank you sweetie" i said as i held onto him

"moma why do i feel like i am losing you" brady said i looked at his sad face

"hey look at me your not losing me sweetie i am still going to be the same person i am just married" i said he nodded

"excuse me may i cut in" i looked behind me and saw Collin i nodded at him

" go ahead sweetie go to Veronica" i said as i kissed brady on the check he nodded and glared at Collin but left

"hey mom" Collin said to me i looked up at him

"you never" i started to say but he stopped me

" i know i never treated you like a mother i was scared to call you mom because i fault you was going to leave me and brady like our mother left us before i was worried but as brady gotten close to you i relized that your mother i love you moma and i am happy" collin said i smiled down at him

"thank you my son" i said he smiled at me and moved closer to me

"yoo man i want my sister" i smiled at paul

"what ever man" Collin said as he pushed paul and smiled

" i love you moma" collin said as he kissed me and walked away

"so little sissy how dose it feel to be married" paul asked as we danced

"uh its okay i guess it really have not sunken in yet but i am sure it will soon" i said he nodded his head

" i am happy for you sis i love you and i am glade your happy" paul said to me i smiled

"thanks big bro" i said he smiled

"yo man i want some time with my new wife" sam said behind us me and paul looked up

"sam you hurt my baby sis i will kill you" paul said as he walked away

"so baby how are you holding up" sam asked as he brushed some hair out of my eyes

"good" i said smiling

"i cant believe we are married" sam said smiling

" i know baby it feels like nothing changed" i said smiling sam nodded

and thats how our wedding went me and sam danced the night away

**(skip honeymoon guys i am going to make the honey moon separate because there will be a lot of sex in it ill make it i promise back to the story)**

"Bella come on we are here" sam said as he shocked me hard i woke up and saw we was in front of our house i smiled its good to be home

we got out of the car and as soon as i turned to get my bags i was lifted up in the air

"moma i missed you" my littl man said to me i smiled at him and gave him a huge hug

"oh brady i missed you too" i said

"hey stop taking mom all to your self" i heard a voice behind me i smiled and turned to my other little man

"ah Collin i missed you" i said as i grabbed him and hug him

"bella bella dont ever leave us again" embry and jarred said as they ran over to me and hugged me i smiled

"yeah bella don't ever leave again Rachel was cooking for us and let me tell you that girl should not aloud one step in the kitchen ever again" embry said to me

"hey my cooking is not that bad" Rachel said as she come over and hugged me

"yeah and next thing yur going to tell me is paul is a girl" jarred said back next thing you know you heard to slaps

"ow" embry and jarred said as they rubbed there heads paul and rachel just sat there smirking

"welcome home my daughter" i heard from the front door i looked up and saw billy

"daddy" i yelled as i ran over to him and gave him a hug

"its good to have you back kid" billy said as he kissed my forehead i sat there and smiled

"bella we missed you" i heard a sweet voice say i looked up and saw sue but stopped when i saw her finger

"oh my god your engage sue" i asked as i looked at her she just nodded nodded her head

"to who" i asked confused

"bella alot have happen since you left i know it was only 2weeks but i love sue i loved her since i first meet her she makes my world complete yestorday i asked sue to marry me and she said yes" i sat there with a shocked expression on my face as billy told me but i soon snapped out of it and went over to sue

"welcome to the family sue" i said as i hugged her

"oh bella thank you your answer means the world to me" she said as she kissed me on the check

"sue i already thought of you as a mother this just makes it more real" i said to her she smiled at me

"is there anything else anyone wants to tell me" i asked

"Veronica is pregnant" yelled embry

"what" i yelled and turned to brady

"mom chill shes not they are liying" brady said as he held up his hands

"i swore to god boy if you got her pregnant i will cut off your little doggie stick and hide it under the ground in south Africa" i said as i looked at him

"yeah right" embry whisperd

"would you like to try and find out" i said glaring at embry he looked down to his jeans and shocked his head and backed up

"good choice" i said as embry frowned at me

"alright guys me and bella is tired we need some rest so help us in with this shit" sam said all the guys nodded and each grabbed a bag i smiled as i walked into the house

"what for dinner moma" brady asked

"i already cooked" rachel said pouting

"yeah and it sucked" paul whispered but she heard it and turned and glared at him

"i mean it was amazing babe mmm i cant wait to have more of your stuff casserole" paul said smiling

"good because thats what your having tomorrow for dinner" rachel said smiling

"yay" paul said but frowned and looked at me

"help me" he mouthed i smiled and shocked my head and turned to the phone

"ill order pizza" i said as i got 4 boxes of pizza when i got off the phone i went up stairs and unpacked my bags when i put the last shirt away the door bell rang

"i got it that should be the pizza man" i said smiling i went and got the money and opened the door to see...

SO I WAS SO GOING TO END THE STORY THERE BUT THEN I FAULT THAT WOULD BE MEAN SO I KEPT GOING JUST FOR YOU :)

bellas provo

i opened the door and saw mike newton

"that would be fourteen sixty- oh hey bella your back" newton said as he smiled at me

i rolled my eyes but put a fake smile on "yeah been back for a bit now" i said

"bella come on the guys are driving me crazy for pizza-whats he doing here" sam said as he walked in the living room but glared at mike when he saw him

"hello sam" mike said glaring

"hello Micheal" sam said glaring back

"mike this is sam my husband" i said smirking

"sam this is mike the guy i used to go to school with before i left to live with my mother" i said

"hus-hus-husband" mike spited out i smiled and nodded

"here's your pizza bye bella" mike said running away

"wait dont you want your money" i yelled

"keep it"he yelled out his window as he speed down the street i busted out laughing and sam did too

we walked into the kitchen and put the pizza on the table

"whats so funny" embry said as he grabbed a piece of pizza

"mike newton was at the door he ran away like a bitch when bella told him i was her husband" sam said chuckling

"that little bitch that used to stalk you around school and always asked you on dates" paul said with a mouthful of food

"the one and only" i said laughing

"i sware if i ever see that kid again i would make him go home crying to his mommy" paul said laughing but he ended up choking on his pizza

"yeah well i think Bella beat you to that " sam said smiling at me i smiled back

i grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down at the table

"so how was the honeymoon" kim said smiling at me

"it was very relaxing" i said as i looked at sam and he winked

"eww gross i dont want to hear about how you and sam had sex" embry yelled i laughed

"yeah bella stop i dont want to hear how your honeymoon went" billy said shaking his head i started to laugh

we sat there the rest of the time talking about everything me and sam missed after dinner i cleaned up and went to take a shower when i was done i walked out dressed in my pjs and saw sam laying on the bed he saw me and open his arms i went into his arms

"sam i-" i started to say but he cut me off

"shh talk later nap now" he whispered i nodded because i was tired i ended up falling a sleep into sams arms

AUTHOR NOTE

BE READY FOR A HUGE SURPRISE NEXT CHAPTER:)

i know there is a whole bunch of spelling mistakes i am writing off of my ipod thingy i promise when i get my laptop i will go through the whole story and fix the mistakes so please don't review saying how bad my spelling mistakes are

love hardy101


	19. Chapter 19 friends?

Bella Provo

"okay order order everyone" billy yelled as everyone was talking

"everyone shut up" i yelled with some much power in my voice everyone jumped and looked at me billy sat there with his mouth wide open

"uh thanks bells" billy said smirking i smiled and nodded

"okay the reason we are here is because we heard that Stacy had some news for us" billy said we all turned to Stacy

"billy the war its getting closer" Stacy said

" how" said Justin

"i can feel it i can see the signs the Sky's are warning us" Stacy said

"but that cant be right if the war was close Isabella should be phrasing" another elder said just then everyone started talking at once

"silence" sue yelled everyone shut up and looked at sue

"Bella have you been feeling sick lately have you been feeling like ur losing control" asked sue

"no" i replied

"then the war is not here yet" billy said

"but billy the Sky's" Stacy whined

"Stacy when the war is close Isabella will phrase until then we live our life's like its any other day" billy said as him and everyone else started to leave

"but what if shes lien what if Bella phrased already and is not telling anyone" Stacy said i turned and looked at her billy was about to say something but i stopped him

"what was that" i said

"you heard me how can we know your not lien" Stacy said with her arms crossed

"Stacy Bella is the white wolf you show her respect" sue said

"no i am not going to let some 19 year old tell a 45 year old how to act" Stacy yelled

" Stacy show some respect" billy yelled

"no" Stacy replied and everyone gasped

" look Stacy i might be young but i got these powers you don't now you show me some respect or i will make your life and your whole families life a living hell for all generations got it" i said to her she looked shocked but agreed

"good now meeting dismissed" i said and left

"Bella come on" billy and sued said as they got into the car

"its fine i am going to take a walk" i said

"bella be careful the woods are a dangerous place" sue said

i nodded and walked down a pathway that lead into the woods

i was walking for quite some time i Finlay found a nice little rock and sat down on it with my head between my legs

"bella is that you" some one asked i shot my head up and looked at the person

"whoa calm down sweetie its just me" said the voice i nodded and looked at them

"what are you doing here" i asked

"well this is the border to cross onto our land" the person said i looked and i saw we was indeed at the border line

"oh" i said the person smiled and nodded but frowned when they saw my face

"sweetie whats wrong" they asked

"its nothing" i said i was not to sure if i should tell them

"you know you can tell me anything" the voice said

"we jsut got done at a meeting" i said the person nodded there head so i went on

"well i am the white wolf the story is that the white Wolf is a green who gets her powers on her 18th birthday but don't start developing them until she is 19 well the story is the white wolve will phrased when a huge war is going to happen" i said the person gasped

"have you phrased yet" they asked i shocked my head

"the story is first i will have a daughter the war will happen when the daughter is 4 the story goes that i die to save save someone else life during the fight and when i die the war will be all cleared up and the daughter will have the same thing happen to her and the story will be pass down from mother to daughter" i said

"oh sweetie you now that we will help you" the voice said

"even with you guys helping us i will still die" i said as i put my head in my hands and started to cry

"oh sweetie don't worry we help you we get more people to help also" the voice said

i nodded and looked up and gasped it was dark out

"i better get home Sam is probably having a fit" i said she nodded and smiled

"yes i know everyone is probably freaking out where i went also" she said i got up and Begin to walk away but stopped and turned to the person and hugged them

"thank you Esme" i said and walked away

" your welcome my daughter" i heard he say i walked fr a while until i was Finlay at the house

"where is she" i heard Sam yelled throughout out the house

"sam we will find her" Jacob said

just then i walked into the door and everyone heads snapped up

"bella" sam yelled as he hugged me but growled

"you was with them" sam said as he looked at me

"no i was walking in the forest and i didn't know i was at the border and i sat down and was thinking that's where Esme found me and we talked okay" i said

"talked about what" sam asked

"damn sam what are you writing a book" jacob said sam turned and growled at him

"whats your problem sam you seemed fine with them at the wedding" i hissed

"no i am fine with Rosalie i dont like the rest of them" sam said i glared at him

"bella i dont want you around them anymore you could of been hurt or worse what if it was Edward in the forest and not Esme huh then what" sam yelled

" you cant tell me what to do" i yelled at him

" yes i can i am your husband dammit" sam yelled

"then act like it and not my fucking babysitter" i yelled

"i care about you i want you safe thats all i fucking want and you got to go out and put your self in danger you know its bad enough i am going to lose you when the battle comes near" sam yelled and everyone sat there with there Mouthe's wide open

" dammit bella how can you be so fucking stupid" sam yelled at me i sat there with a pissed off face

" you know what sam you dont know what i am going through so just shut the fuck up" i yelled

"then tell me bella what the fuck are you going through huh enlighten me" yelled yelled

"your not the one who is going to give up her life to save everyone and to end the war i am your not the one that gets to never see her daughter face again i am your not the one who has to give up everything just to save her families life i am so dont sit here and tell me what i can and can not do because my time is almost up" i yelled everyone was silent even sam

" i cant stay here i need to get away" i said as i walked up stairs to our room and packed a bag i came back down and saw everyone was till in there sam place

i looked at sam and left i got into my car and drove but i ended up pulling up to the side of the road thinking where i am going to go when sudden a thought came up

i hope they let me stay i thought to my self as i raced down the street i pulled up by the house and got out i knocked on the door and someone answer

"bella what are you doing here" they said but stopped when they saw my tears

" oh god come in" she said as she pulled me into the house and shut the door

"who's at the door" i heard a voice say

"oh bella sweetie what are you doing here" the sweet voice said

"mom Bella's staying with us for a bit i am going to take her up to my room" she said as she pulled me up the stairs

"okay bella i will cook you something to eat you must be starving" the sweet voice said i nodded and we walked walked up stairs into the bed room

"here bella you can sleep here i am going to help mom cook you dinner then ill bring it up and we will have a girls night okay ill make sure to get some chocolate" the voice said

"thank you" i whispered

they nodded and started to leave

"oh and bella i am sorry for being so mean to you" the voice said

"its okay leah i understand" i said as i lay ed down in bed she nodded and left

_this is my new home for now_

**Arther note**

**hope you liked the chapter the next chapter will have more drama in it and alot more surprises this story is getting closer to the end and like i said before when i get my laptop back i promise to fix all the spelling Eros until then review**

**love alexis aka hardy101**


	20. Chapter 20 white wolve starts here

bellas provo

"bella what dose it say" leah asked i looked at her

"its pink" i said as i fell to the bathroom floor and cried leah rushed over to me

"oh bella shhh sweetie it will be okay i promise" leah said i saw sue looking at us with a frown on her face

" your my sister bells we will get through this together i promise" leah said i nodded my head and rested it on leahs shoulder i have to tell sam

**OKAY OKAY I KNOW YOUR CONFUSED SO LETS GO BACK TO WHERE IT LEADED UP TO THIS ENJOY LOVE HARDY101**

i have been at leahs for almost a week now and through out that whole time me and her gotten very close i call her my sister now she told me i never have to face sam ever again until i ready but that all changed because i am out of clothes and i need some so that is where its leads to now me and leah siting out side me and sams house i frowned

"sweetie are you sure you dont want to stay in the car while i get your clothes" leah said as she grabbed my hand i looked and sighed

"i have to do this leah i need to face him but you will be there right" i asked

"of course bells i am never leaving your side" leah said smiling i smiled back we got out of the car and i took my key out and put it in the whole i heard it click and i sighed as i opened the door

the whole pack was in there they all smiled at me and sam frowned at me i sighed and took leahs hand and lead her to my room she helped me get some more bags we was packing when i heard a throat clear

"your leaving again" i heard a husky voice that i loved so much i looked up and was meet with my husbands eyes

"yes she is now if you would move we will leave" leah said as she grabbed my bags and grabbed my hand sam frowned and move aside we walked down the stairs with sam following close behind

"bells i am really sorry please come home i miss you" sam begged i looked at and looked at leah she frowned and mouth the words "do what your heart tells you to do" to me i nodded and looked at sam

"please bells brady and collin miss you the pack miss you please i miss you" he said i sudden felt bad i abandon my family just like my mother and father did to me and my brother and sister and most of all i abandon my kids i looked at and sam brady with a sad expression on his face

i put my bags down and opened my arms him and collin ran into them and kept whrisping for me to come home i kissed them

"please sam i need time please give me a few days" i whispered he frowned but nodded he opened the door for me and grabbed my bags and put them in leahs truck i sighed and he looked at me he hugged me

"i love you bells" he whispered as i got into the car and started to cry leah frowned and got in and held my hand

"please leah take care of her" sam begged leah nodded and we drove away i looked behind me and saw my family with sam watching me drive away

not only am i leaving sam im leaving my family..

A FEW DAYS LATER

leahs provo

i was sleeping in my bed with bella when i felt her shot up out of the bed and raced into the bathroom i got up and walked into the bathroom to find her hovering over the toilet

this is the thrid time this week 3 days in a row

"bella sweetie are you okay" i asked she groaned

"go take a shower" i said she nodded and got up i left the room and found her some clean pjs and put a trash can near her bed she came out got dressed and jumped into the bed

"get some sleep" i said she nodded and turned to the side i walked out of the door and walked down stairs

"mom" i called through out of the house

'in the kitchen sweetie" she answered back i walked into the kitchen to find her seth and embry at the table

"mom" i said she smiled when she saw me but frowned when she saw the look on my face

"what is it leah" she asked

"mom something is wrong with bella" i said everyone eyes shot up and looked at me

"what do you mean" my mother asked

"mom shes been throwing up for three days straight" i said she looked at seth

"seth why dont you and embry go to patrol earlier" my mom said

"awe mom but we are hungry" seth whinnied

"here go get some food" i said as i gave them a fifty dollar bill there eye lit up and ran out the door my mom looked at me and went up to me and bellas room

" bella" my mother called from out side the door we heard a groan and we walked into the room to see bellas head under the pillow

"sweetie its me sue" my mom said bella looked up and half smiled

"how are you feeling sweetie" my mom asked

"like i got ran over by a pack of wolves" bella joked i cracked a smile at her

"let me see" my mom asked as she reached over and felt her head

"hmm no fever bella explain to me whats wrong sweetie" mom said

"well i have been feeling tenderness in my breast" bella said embarrassed

"is that it" sue asked

"no i been feeling really tired and i been waking up and throwing up" bella said and my mother eyes widen

"bella have you had your period" sue asked bells shocked her head

"im late" bella said

"leah do me a favor" my mom asked

"sure mom" i said

"go to the store and buy a pregnancy test" my mom said and my eyes widen as did bellas

"mom" i asked

"i think bella might be pregnant" sue frowned i nodded and walked down stairs grabbed my keys and left to the store

i pulled up to the store and walked right to the girls isle i grabbed four just to be sure and went to the counter but bumped into someone

"oh im sor-leah" i looked up and saw kim

"fuck" i muttered she help me up and looked at the test

"leah" she asked i throw the money at the clerk and left behind a stunned kim i raced home and ran up stairs

i saw bella siting up

"here" i said as i handed them to her she nodded and walked into the bath room my mom said she would be back i nodded my head

bella came back out

"it says we got to wait 25 mins" bella said as she frowned

"leah what if" bella started to say

"bella if you are we will get through this together" i said she frowned the next 25 mins went by fast

"go check" i said as i pushed her into the bathroom she come back with a blank expression

"bells" i said i heard my mother by the door

"its positive" she said as she fell to the floor crying i raced over to her and held her

"sweetie we will get through this together" i said as i rocked her back and fourth

"leah do you have any idea what this means" bella said as she cried

"yes your having a baby" i said

"no leah it means the whitewolve is alive" bella said crying i gasped and looked at my mom to see her frowning at bella with a heart broken expression

i sat there with a tear ruining down my eyes i will be losing bella soon and there is nothing i can do about it !

author note

what cha think?/


	21. Chapter 21 22 the dream

Leah Provo

"you gotta tell him bells" I said

"but" Bella said back

"Bella hes the father you two need to stop fighting,you think your having a hard time being away from SAM well just think about him your his imprint Bella he is dyeing everyday you two are away from each others" I said I saw her frowned and she nodded I took her hand and we drove over to sams house

we pulled up and we sat there looking at the door

"go ahead. Ill be back to get you later if you want to come back okay" I said as I held her hand she nodded and got out of the car and took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked

Bella Provo

Leah was right Sam did need to know I took a deep breath and knocked at sams door and waited a few minutes he answer and he looked like shit

"Bella" he said looking shocked I nodded my head and he picked me off the ground and held me tight and kissed my forehead

"please don't ever leave again baby please" he begged over and over I felt a tear slide my check

"i am so sorry Sam. But I have something to tell you" I said he let go of me and study my eyes and moved a side so I could walk into the house he shut the door and looked at me while I sat on the couch

"whats going on" he asked

"Sam I haven't been feeling good lately so me and Leah went to take a test" I said

"are you okay" he asked I took a deep breath

"baby what ever it is we will get through it together" he said as he grabbed my hands and kissed my knuckles

"Sam im- im pregnant" I said as I looked up to see his face

"im – im-im-im-im Im going to be a father" he asked

"yes" I whispered then next thing I knew he picked me up off the couch and kissed me and started spinning me around the room I then felt sick to my sumach

"ooh baby pregnant chick here your spinning around" I said as I put my hand over my mouth

"shit sorry baby" he said as he put me down

"so are you coming home for good" Sam asked I smiled and nodded

"but yeah be right back I got to go to the bathroom and then call Leah to bring my stuff back" I said smiling

"okay hurry back baby" he said as he kissed me

"i love you" he said I looked up to his eyes and saw all the love in his eyes

"i love you too baby" I said as I walked up the steps to the bathroom I took care of business and then walked to the bed room to call Leah

"hello" she answered

"Leah its Bella" I said into the mouth piece

"you ready to come home already" she asked it sounded more like a question

"about that I talked to Sam and he wants to make this work and so do I so I was wondering if-" before I could finished she interrupted

"yeah I know bring your stuff back" she replied

"thanks Leah I love you" I said

"love you too bells ill be over soon" she said as she hung up I smiled and put the phone down then I heard people talking down stairs I started to walk down the steps to see what was going on

"that's it Sam no more siting on your ass I am tired of seeing you so sad get your ass dressed we are going over to see Bella and we will bring her home even if we have to kidnap her" embry said as the guys walked into the house

"guys we don't have to do that" Sam tried to say

"save it Sam we are going to help you besides I miss my little sister" Paul said I smiled and decided to make my presence known

"wow you guys would really kidnap me awe did you miss me that much" I said as I walked down the steps everyone snapped their heads up and yelled my name

"BELLA" they yelled as they all started to attack me

"guys be careful she is holding my kid in there" Sam yelled and everyone snapped their heads up and looked at Sam

"whats he talking about bells" Paul asked

"so yeah about that I am pregnant SURPRISE" I yelled and everyone had their mouth wide open

"wow" embry said and everyone congratulated me but one person

"this is bullshit I am leaving" he said and walked out the house slamming the door behind him

"i will be right back" I said

"bells" Sam said I looked at him

"Sam please I cant have him mad at me" I said he nodded and I left and followed behind the trail of his feet in the sand it ended up to the beach I walked over to where he was he must of heard because he turned the other way

"go away bells" he said

"i am sorry" I said

"this is not fair" he yelled and jumped off the rock he was on and come face to face to me

"whats not. That I am going to be a mother" I asked with a bit of anger in me

"no that I am losing you sooner then I thought" he yelled and I frowned

" Im-" I started to say but he stopped me

"sometimes I wished you would of just stayed where you was and this would of never happen" he whispered and I frowned

"fine if you feel like that then I will just leave" I said as I started to walk away but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back "that came out wrong" he said I just looked at him I was hurt he said that to me

"bells your my baby sister I just got you back and now I am finding out that I could be losing you sooner then I thought if you would of stayed with mom then you would be safe and I wouldn't be losing you" Paul said as a tear slipped out of his eye

"Paul" I said as I grabbed him he fell to the floor and I fell with him with his head on my lap

"this is how its so post to be" I said

"this fucking sucks" he yelled

"i know sweetheart" I said as I ran my hands through his head

"i cant lose you bells I cant lose you I lost mommy I cant lose you too please don't leave me I just got you back" he said crying I heard someone walking up to see my little sister with tears in her eyes

"i just heard the news" she said whispering Paul head shot up and he frowned as he saw Angela face

"Angie" I said and she ran to where me and Paul was and jumped into my arms so I was holding my brother and sister I heard the pack come up to but they made sure they was quiet

"please Bella please don't leave us not yet I just got you back" my sister cried and I had a tear slipped down my check and I saw everyone else did

"look at me" I said to both of them and they looked at me

" I will do everything I can to get around this okay you hear me I promise to come home to both of you" I said

"don't make a promise you cant keep" my sister whispered

"hey have I ever broke my promise to you guys" I asked and they shocked there head

"good because I am not going to start now" I said

"no matter what happens we will get through it together" I said and they nodded and that's when the packed walked up and everyone had a sad face on

"hey now today is a happy day lets not ruined it" sue said

"what are you talking about mom" Seth asked

"my daughter is pregnant" billy said smiling and I smiled and got up and give him a hug

"congratulates my child" he said as he kissed my forehead

"thank you daddy" I whisper even though I knew everyone could hear me.. I felt tears running down billy's check

"billy" I asked "these are happy tears my daughter" he said as he held me in his lap and kissed my check

"then what are we siting around for lets go celebrate" sue said everyone nodded we all walked back to my house where all the imprints was cooking "BELLA" Kim and Rachel yelled as they dropped the spoons and attacked me with hugs

"hey guys" I smiled then next thing I knew my arm was stinging

"ahh what the fuck was that for" I yelled

"don't you ever leave without one of us ever again" Rachel yelled and Kim nodded

"damn sorry" I said and we all started to cook dinner I was finishing dinner and putting food on the table when I notice two people was missing

"where are my boys" I asked

"they should be here any moment" Sam replied and just then the front door slammed open

"MOMMA" my boys yelled as they ran into the kitchen and hugged me

"ahh my boys I have missed you" I said as I cried

"momma don't cry" brady said

"yeah momma your home now that all that matters and plus we are going to have a little sister or brother" they said smiling I laughed

"foods ready" I yelled and everyone raced into the kitchen we all sat down and eat I smiled as I looked around and saw how everyone was happy and that made me realized how much I have to try to fight to come back to these people I love them they are my family they are what me make ISABELLA MARIA SWAN ULEY and I will do everything I can to make sure I will return to them but not only them to my kids and my daughter

A/n – okay so I was just going to leave it there but then I thought I made you guys wait long enough so here is another chapter enjoy tell me what you think love Alexis aka hardy101

Bella Provo

introduction - it has been to weeks since I have been home and its been amazing to be home p.s just go along with this little dream I have okay thanks :)

DREAM

I was walking in the forest I had on a white summer dress I was walking around when all the sudden I heard my name being called

"Isabella follow my voice" the voice said it sounded like it was coming from the right so I followed it and it ended up leading me to this cabin house on the mountains I got closer to the house and then a native american with long black hair came into view I looked up and study her

"Isabella look at you my my you have grown into a beautiful young lady" the girl said

"im sorry but do I know you" I asked she looked confused and then a second girl came into view she was a little bit lighter then the first girl and had brown hair

"she dosent remember us Halley" the girl with black hair said

"its been for ever of course she dose not remember us" the girl with brown hair said

"uhm can someone please telling me whats going on" I asked I was confused as hell

"Bella I am Jacobs mother Sarah and this" she said pointing to the girl with brown hair "is your grate great grandmother Halley she was the great wolf just like you" Sarah said I was siting there staring at her

"yeah I know I look young I am 25 years old" my great great grandmother said

"why am I here am I dead" I asked they laughed and shocked their heads

"no sweetheart we are here to warn you" Sarah said

"warn me" I asked they nodded "warn me from what" I asked

"the war sweetheart" my grandmother said "its getting stronger and stronger by the moment" Sarah said

"your going to need the cullens to help you Bella" my grandmother said

"no I will not get them into this I am already putting my family life's in danger I wont put the cullens life in danger" I said

"sweetie you need jasper whit lock he has worked with newborn vampires he can be a big help you need to convince the pack to let the cullens join in the fight and you must convince the pack to let jasper train the pack if not the fight will be 10 times worst" Sarah said I frowned

"i know you love them as a second family but its what needs to be done" my grandmother said I nodded and they started to walk away

"wait will I have to kill my self to save someone" I asked and they frowned

"follow us" Sarah said I nodded and followed them into the forest to the meadow where I heard yelling and screaming we walked to the battle scene where everyone was fighting and I was watching

I saw Victoria going after Sam "NO" I yelled and ran over to them

"Bella" Sarah said but my grandmother stopped her

"no Sarah she needs to see this" Halley said and Sarah nodded and frowned

I ran to where Sam was and I stepped in front of him and instead of Sam getting hurt it was me

"Bella no" Sam yelled and he tried to get to me but it was to late Victoria got to me and she stabbed me

I felt blood going down me

"please tell Abigail and my sons I love them and Sam I love you" I said as I fell to the ground I saw Sam run up to me

"no" Sam yelled I looked up to see Victoria burning all my love ones and just then the scene ended and I was in front of the cabin house with tears running down my checks

"that's how it will be if the cullens don't help" Halley said

"Bella sweetie you need the cullens for the pack you and Sam and your baby girl" Sarah said I nodded

"we will see you soon Bella" they said as they disappeared and I yelled

"no please come back" I yelled

"Bella open your eyes" I heard someone say

"noo come back" I kept yelling

END OF DREAM

"Bella open your eyes" I felt someone shaking me

"Bella dammit open your eyes" someone kept yelling

"shes not waking up" I heard my brother yell

"Bella open your eyes for me please baby its Sam" I heard Sam say and I shot my eyes open

"bells" Sam said as he ran over to me and hugged em and held me as I cried

"Bella what happen" billy asked

"billy I had a dream Sarah black and Halley swan came to me billy they warned me they told me if we don't get the cullens help the war will end badly billy I saw how the war ended if we don't get the cullens help" I sobbed into sams shoulder

"Bella what happen" sue asked

"sue if the cullens don't help Victoria is going to kill me and make the whole pack watch then when I take my last breath she is going too burn the pack" I cried

"shh baby shh" Sam said

"we are getting the cullens help Sarah said that jasper has a good experience with newborns and he can help us out a lot" I said and everyone nodded

"Bella get dressed I will call the cullens and make a meeting now" billy said and I nodded everyone left the room and Sam held me we layed in bed for a few minutes then I got up and got dressed I walk down stairs

"the meeting is ready they are at the boarder line now" billy said I nodded

"come one guys" I said everyone got up

" brady Collin and Leah and Seth you guys go phrased and stay phrased okay" Sam said they nodded and phrased and ran to the borderline

"Paul you take Bella but be careful with her remember she is pregnant" Sam said and Paul nodded

"the rest of us will phrased and follow behind Bella and Paul" Sam said and everyone nodded everyone nodded but Sam Paul walked over to me and got down on his sumach Sam picked me up and kissed me

"remember Paul take it slow" Sam said and Paul nodded his head me and Paul took off and everyone was behind us I cuddle to Paul "i love you Paul" I said as I kissed him I felt him smile as he was running we got to the boarder line and I got off and everyone phrased but Seth,Leah,brady,and Collin

"whoa" I said as I got off of Paul and fell to the ground

"bells" Sam said as he ran over and picked me up

"i am fine I just haven't ridden on a wolf for a while now I forgot how crazy it is" I said and everyone chuckled then I heard a growled

"you got her pregnant you dog" Edward yelled I sighed and looked at Edward

"shut the fuck up and just listen" I yelled he looked at me and frowned

"now the reason we are having this meeting is because Victoria is after Bella shes been after her for a couple months and its getting worse and worse last night Bella had a dream from her grandmother who was the grate wolf she said if we don't get your help the war will end badly" Sam said and the cullens all looked at me

"count me out"Edward said

"we don't care if you help or not Cullen we mostly want the blond boys help" Paul growled

"me why me" jasper said I walked over to him and SAM pulled me back

"Sam I am fine he wont hurt me" I said and Sam growled but let me "jasper" I said he was in front of me before I knew it

"my grandmother said you could be a real big help with the whole training against newborns please I need your help my family and my daughters life are in danger" I said as I held my stomach he nodded

"anything for you sis" jasper said I smiled and hugged him

"we are in too" all the cullens said and they looked at Edward

"fine I guess I am in to" Edward said I smiled "when do you want to train" jasper said in his southern accent

"we would like to rest for a couple of days how about Friday night we all meet here and practice" Sam said

"that's only two days away that's good with me" jasper said and the cullens nodded

"Bella" Alice said but I glared at her "can you take me home I am tired" I said Sam nodded and Paul phrased and got down on his belly Sam helped me up and we all left

"can we stop by the beach I don't want to go home yet" I said in pauls ear he nodded and jumped over a log and ran into a different direction we was running for a bit when we hit the beach Paul phrased and I layed down on the sand

"you okay" he asked I nodded and closed my eyes for the bit I felt him lay down with me the last thing I heard was the sounds of waves in the ocean

A/N- there you go readers I hope you enjoy sorry I haven't been updating I been going through a lot but I am back for good now:)

love Alexis aka hardy101


	22. author note

dear readers

i am getting a beta on friday who is going to fix my story up from the beggining so just hang in there

love hardy101


	23. Chapter 23 training day

Bella's Provo

the past couple of weeks have be crazy. jasper has been training the boys each day all night long. and sam wont let me fight. He has been getting a bit controlling lately but its understandable. because a few days ago i found out i am having twins yes you heard me right I Bella Maria Swan Uley is having twins . The day i found out would be the day i never forget

* Flash back in the doctors office *

me ,sam , paul , brady , collin and embry was all sitting down waiting for the doctor to come back to the room finally after 20mins she came back

"well congratulation Mr. and Mrs uley your having twins" Dr paige said as i sat there with my mouth wide open

"what huh uhh can you repeat that" sam asked

" I said Mr Uley you are going to have twins" Dr paige said with a smile

"Damn sam i never knew you had it in you " embry said as he slapped sam on the back sam turned and looked at embry

"um yeah excuse me for a second" sam said then out of no where fainted

"oh god" the doctor said as she flew on the floor to help sam and i started to giggle she turned and looked at me and gave me this look like how a mother would look at her child for doing something dumb after she gave me that look i held my giggles in

after 5mins sam finally regain conscious and looked at me "we are having twins" sam asked i nodded my head sam then smiled and fainted again i slapped my hand against my forehead and shake my head while embry was laughing his ass off brady and collin was looking at the floor and paul was glaring at sam

* End of flashback *

i was cooking food while all the guys was standing up all over the room waiting for jasper to come i had my back turned to the window when all the sudden i felt jasper come up behind me . the pack let only jasper on our land

"hey sis" he said as he kissed me on my forehead

"hey" i said as i smiled and kept stirring the noddles he peaked over my shoulder and saw i was cooking. just then jasper did the most dumbest thing ever. he picked up a piece of chicken and took a bite out of it and within seconds he spit it out and said "belch i dont understand how you can eat this repulsing thing you call food" he said as he held up the chicken like it was piousness

"hey you used to eat this so called repulsing food when you was human" i said as i looked at him. he just smirked at me

"yeah but that was during the civil war sweetheart and let me tell you this. this shit you humans call food is hmm how do kids these day talk oh yeah this shit is whack dog " he said with a straight face i looked at him and started to laugh my ass off

" oh for god sacks please stick with your southern accent jasper" i said while chuckling

"why dose my southern accent turn you on Mrs uley" jasper said with wink and i smirked

"oh god yes i love me some southern boys" i said with a southern accent

"hey that was pretty good" jasper said

" Cullen are you hitting on my wife again" sam said as he walked into the kitchen and kissed me on my check

jasper gasped and put on a innocent look " me no never. i swore she hits on me first" he said i looked at him

" whats the matter jasper afraid of the big bad wolf" i said while laughing he glared at me and jumped on the counter

" sike i am soo team vampire" he said in a gay voice while siting on the counter A/N( i dont mean to offend anyone if i did i am so sorry)

"what the hell" me and sam said at the same time

"i dont know i heard it on tv the other day. there is some crazy shit on the tv these days" jasper said as he jumped off the counter and sniffed the piece of chicken he took a bite out of and gaged

"ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is so repulsing" he said as he throw it away i looked at sam and smiled just then embry walked in and saw jasper throw it away and he glared

"awe come on leach you just wasted a perfect piece of chicken BELLA PLEASE DO YOU HAVE MORE" embry asked i laughed and smirked and shake my head

"WHAT oh well here goes nothing-" embry said as he took the chicken out of the trashcan and ate it i sat there with my mouth wide open

"EMBRY I WAS JUST JOKING I HAVE MORE IN THE OVEN" i yelled he looked at me and looked at everyone else then he bolted out of the room i heard jasper laughing so i turned around and slapped him in his chest

"owww" he said as he rubbed his chest

"oh hush we all know that did not hurt at all" i said as i glared at him

"yeah i know but i just to make you feel like your strong sis" he said as he rubbed my hair i rolled my eyes and chuckled

"can we go" embry said as he came back in the room with a tooth brush hanging out the side of his mouth i looked at him and shake my head and turned back around and got the rest of the chicken out of the freezer

"yeah lets go before embry eats more food from jasper" paul said as him and everyone laughed as they got up and started to walk to the door

"see you later bells" they yelled

"bye" i yelled as i frowned and sighed

"uh actually bells i am going to need you here with us tonight" jasper said as everyone froze where they was and looked at jasper

"me why me" i asked confused

" because your the white Wolf you need to start training" jasper said

"no no i dont-" sam said but i cut him off

"sam" i said as i pleaded

"bella no" sam said as he looked at me

"why not" i asked as i started to get frustrated

" BECAUSE YOU AND THE BABY'S CAN GET HURT I WONT RISK LOSING YOU GUYS" sam yelled

"DONT YOU THINK ITS MY CHOICE" i yelled back. i saw everyone head moving back and fourth watching me and sam yell

" bella i dont want you guys to get hurt please" sam said as he lower his voice

" i want to help" i said as i moved closer to jasper

"DAMMIT YOUR NOT GOING " sam yelled in his alpha voice that made paul jumped he got in front of me and blocked my view of sam. everyone looked at sam and i peaked over paul and smirked

" your not my alpha Samuel remember who i am and remember who your talking to " i said as i moved from behind paul.. my brother pushed me back behind him and i grabbed his hand to assure him that i was fine

" this is my pack so there for i control everyone is this pack" sam said to me

" Well you dont control me so there for I'M GOING IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN STAY THE HELL HOME ALPHA " I Yelled and looked at rachel

"Rach can you-" i started to say

" go sweetie i will look over the food " Rachel said i mouth "thank you" she smiled and nodded

"Oh god we all domed Rachel is cooking" embry said and rachel throw a wooden spoon at him, embry dodged it and smirked

"Ha you missed" embry smirked and started to walk but Paul came up behind him and smacked him upside the head " talk about my girlfriend's cooking again I'll hurt you got it mutt" paul said to him

" you gotta catch me first you old hag" embry said as he shifted in mid air and ran into the woods

"ugh this kid is going to be the reason why i die at a young age" paul said as he shifted and ran after embry

" rest of you phrase" sam order because he knew he was not going to win this fight so everyone phrased and waiting for sam... sam phrased and pointed to his back

"no im fine" i said to him and looked at jasper "jasper do you mind carrying me" i asked

"not at all sis hop on" jasper said i walked towards him and he put me on his back i wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso

"hold on spider monkey" he said smirking and i started to laugh

jasper ran off and the pack followed behind but sam and jacob went after paul and embry

we reached the border line to see the cullens siting down

"about time we was getting worried" Rosalie said as she hugged me

"congratulations i heard the good news i am so happy for you bells" i smiled and hugged her

"thanks god mother" i said smiling and Rosalie gasped

" you mean" she asked i nodded my head

"oh thank you bella it was always my dream to have kids thank you for letting me get involved in there lifes" Rosalie said and Emmett smile and mouthed " thank you" i smiled back

"okay so where is sam" Carlisle asked

"getting embry and paul...OHHH LOOK THERE THEY ARE" seth yelled as he pointed them out paul and embry had there heads down and was in human formed and fully dressed while sam was glaring at the guys and jacob was laughing

"after we leave here you two are to clean up the damage tree's you guys tore out of the ground then you will start patrol" sam said

"BUT ITS LEAH'S AND BRADYS NIGHT" embry and paul yelled

" WELL GUESS WHAT THEY ARE OFF YOUR TAKEN OVER THERE PATROL" sam yelled back

"but" paul said

"ONE MORE WORD OUT OF ANY OF YOURS MOUTH YOU TWO WILL PATROL FOR A WHOLE MONTH GOT IT" sam yelled

" yes sir" the guys mumbles sam rolled his eyes and meet up with us

"sorry for being late but these knuckleheads decided to tear every tree in there path down" sam said as he glared at them and everyone chuckled

" its fine" esma said

"now lets get down to business tonight i want to focus on bella" jasper said and everyone looked at me

" this is going to help her train bella if you get tired or if i hurt you let me know i am going to go easy because of the baby but i still want you to start training" jasper said i looked at sam and saw his eyes i looked at jasper and nodded

"sam she is a big girl she can handle her self" paul said sam nodded and everyone moved out our way

" alright bella i am going to help you use your shield okay" jasper said i looked at him and nodded  
"edward come here" jasper said

" brady come here" jasper said i looked as i saw brady move forward and edward move forward

" edward attack brady give it all you have" jasper said edward nodded and charged after Brady

"brady phrase and attack edward" jasper said and brady phrased and they started to fight

" bella focus on brady focus on getting him away from danger close your eyes and focus on saving your son" jasper order me i nodded and closed my eyes and focused on getting my son away from edward

"that's it bella open your eyes and focus on getting your son to safety" jasper said i opened my eyes and focused on brady all the sudden i felt some of my power go to brady

"that's it bells.. Edward attack" jasper yelled Edward ran forward but as soon as he came to brady he flew backwards

" good job bells" jasper said as he smiled brady looked at me

" wow all i know was that i was fighting edward and then the next thing i felt was like a energy ball covering me" brady said as he moved back

" wonderful now lets try something harder- paul , jacob embry and sam please phrase" jasper said and they did

" carlise edward emmette come stand near me" jasper said and they did

" now on 3 we attack each others bella i want you to protect ur four boys" jasper said and i nodded my head

" 1-2-3 go" jasper yelled and they all started to fight "bella now" jasper yelled i closed my eyes and focused on my boys i then opened my eyes and saw the Cullen's backing away

" think fast bella" jasper yelled as He came up behind me and tackled me to the floor

" never take your eyes off your pray" jasper said as he helped me up "okay i think its time to go we will pick up from this tomorrow night at 8 bella be ready because i am not done with you" jasper said and everyone nodded jasper kissed my on the forehead and the Cullen's disappeared

" paul, embry get to cleaning then when your done u can come home and eat then go to patrol" sam order and the boys ran off

"the rest of you go home and grab a plate nice work guys" sam said everyone phrased and started to walk back jacob phrased and let me get on his back and was about to take off when sam spoke up

" bella i want to talk to you" sam said i sighed and hopped off of jacob and he whined

"i'll be fine go home and keep the boys away from the food until i get there" i said as i kissed him on the nose he wagged his tail and ran off into the forest after the boys i then turned and looked at sam

" are you okay" he asked i nodded my head

" why did you come bella all i ever want is for you to be safe and you always do the opposite why must you obey me" he asked

"sam do you hear your self. i am tired of being told what to do your not my alpha i am your alpha. i know your worried about me and the twins but babe you got to let me help you gotta let me do this please" i begged

"bells" he said but i covered his mouth with my two fingers

" sam i am the white wolf i am supposed to fight in this battle i am supposed to help and i am a elder i am here to help. you gotta let me do what i am destined to do" i said

"what if i dont" he said as he looked me right in the eye and then it all clicked

" sam is that why you wont let me go. because its destined for me to sacrifice my life to save our man and end this war" i asked

"bells i don't want to lose you. and if that means losing some of our guys its a risk i gotta take" sam said as he turned to look into the forest i walked up behind him and slided my hands around him

"sam its what need to be done please sam lets live or life and what ever happen happens if i die then i die with honor i die saving this pack and this tribe" i said and he started to talk

" but- but i will do everything in my power to be save and to return to you and the pack but i cant do that if you dont let me train and get better" i said he sighed and took a deep breath

" your right" he said i smiled and i kissed him

" i love you" i said he smiled and lifted me up so he was holding me and started to kiss me we was making out when all the sudden...

"BELLA HELP THEY ARE DESTROYING THE HOUSE" we heard jacob yell from the woods

"SON OF A BITCH THEY BETTER NOT BE DESTROYING THAT HOUSE" i yelled and sam laughed and he phrased and i jumped on his back i held onto him as we raced through the forest dodging tree's we finally got to the house and jacob was out side

" you dont want to go in there" jacob said i looked at him but still walked inside the house and gasped

" SON OF A BITCH IT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO CLEAN THIS HOUSE" i yelled as i walked in side and everyone froze the girls was covered in noddles and the guys has chairs, tables and couches all over the place i was getting ready to yell again when all the sudden i felt something hit my head and all the guys eyes went wide

i felt something slimy and grabbed it to see ham covered in mustard i then looked up and saw the whole ceiling covered in ham with mustard i then glared at the guys

"thats it all of you grabe a broom and towel and some Windex and start cleaning up by the time i come back down from my shower i will this house spotless got it" i yelled in my alpha voice

" yes ma'am " everyone said and i huffed and walked up to my room i heard everyone laughing so i turned and glared and they looked at me

" ohh I'll be the one laughing when me Sam and jacob have a nice hot dinner and you guys get to eat Rachel and Kim's food" i smirked and they guys all frowned and started to clean

after a 20min shower and alot of scrubbing i finally got all the mustard out and smelled like strawberry's i walked down to see the house spotless and Sam and jacob eating chicken, corn, and stuffing while all the guys looked at them i smirked and grabbed a plate i began to eat when i saw them all frowning i sighed

"dont give in bells" jacob said

"ugh fine dammit grab a plate all of you BUT IF I EVER SEE THIS HOUSE LIKE THIS AGAIN YOU WILL NOT BE HAVING A HOME COOK MEAL FOR 3 MONTHS GOT IT" i said as i raised my voice they nodded and grabbed a plate i shacked my head

"thanks bells" they said as each of them kissed me on the check and smiled and ate "mhm" i mumble after everyone was done they all got up

"not so fast" i yelled and they all froze

" you all can clean up dinner" i said

"ha sucks for you we got patrol " embry said as him and paul tried to sneak out

"you can go to patrol after you clean up smart asses" i said as i walked up stairs and sam followed me

" you always gotta open your damn mouth you dumb ass" paul said as he slapped embry up side his head and helped do the dishes i laughed but then i looked at jacob "jacob you can go home and get some rest or you can sleep in the guest room" i said

"thanks but u think im going to go home since tomorrow my day off i am going to spend some time with the old man see you guys later" jacob said as he walked out the door

"bye" we said as we walked up stairs me and sam got changed and ready for bed

"im going to lock up" i said he nodded and turned over i walked down stairs to see everyone passed out on the living room floor i laughed and locked up and walked to my bedroom i got into bed with sam and kissed him

"the guys here" he asked

"yeah they passed out on the floor" i said

"wow. night babe i love you" he said

" love you too" i replied

"and daddy love you guys too" he said as he kissed my stomach i smiled and fell to sleep

"no matter what happens when the fight begins all i know is that happens happens i will die saving and protecting my tribe and family" was my last thought before i closed my eyes

A/N so i rushed doing this because i only get a certain amount of time on my laptop because of school and everything but here is there i understand there is some spelling mistakes in the story so please dont tell me i have some in there i already know this as i just said i rushed while doing this.

as for my other story's

mobster of a boyfriend story will be updated tomorrow

and my other story's will hopefuly be updated by sunday just understand i have alot on my plate at the moment and i am doing my best i am sorry if its taken for ever to update

and no the rumers are not true i am NOT I REPEAT NOT GOING TO STOP OR GIVE MY STORYS AWAY these are my stories i will be the one to finish them

love hardy101 aka alexis


	24. Chapter 24 read this please

author note..

dear reader's

i hardy101 am redoing this whole story i found a beta so i am going to delete this story and she is is going to fix it.. i will have the new improved story and a new chapter up by the end of the night or tomorrow hopefully

love alexis


	25. Chapter 25 A Cry For Help

bella's provo

"Bella" I Heard As I Was Laying In Bed

"Bella Sweetie Open Your Eyes" A Older Voice Said , I Opened My Eyes And Saw My Grandmother Siting On My Bed

"Grams" I Said I Looked Around And Saw Sam Missing

" Isabella Come With Me" She Said As She Held Out Her Hand, I Looked At It And Reached For It

"You Ready" She Asked I Nodded My Head And Before I Knew It We Was Flying We Landed On The Ground But We Was Not In Forks We Was In Phoenix In front Of My Moms And Phil's House

"Grams What Are We-" I Started to say

"Hush Child And Just Watch" She Said, I Looked Into The Window And Gasped The House Was Trashed I Saw My Mother Being Held Against The Wall That's When I Saw Him Holding My Mom

"What Is He Doing There" I Asked

"Hush Child" Grams Said

"Where Is She Renee" He Asked My Mother

" I Promise I Don't Know Where She Is" My Mother Said As She Walked Into The Kitchen

" You Must Know Where She Is After All You Are Her Father" His Partner said

" If She Is Not With The Cullens Then Where Is She" The Voice said

" Her And Edward Broke up" My Mother Said

" Renee I am Getting Pissed Off Tell Me Where Bella Is And I Will Spare You And Your Husbands Life" The Guy Said

"She's In Forks I Dont Know Where" My Mother Pleaded As He Ran A Hand Through Her Hand

" Don't Lie To Me Renee" He Said

" I'm Not Lieing" My Mother Said

"Good Girl Not Get This House Cleaned Up Phil Is On His Way Home" The Voice Said As Him And Partner Said As They Ran Out The Door And disappeared Into The Woods

"Grams" I Said She Looked At Me

"How Does He Know My Mother And How Does Renee Know Him" I Asked

" After Edward Left You He's Been Searching For You Ever Since" She Answered

"But That Does Not Explain How He Knows Renee" I Said My Grand Mother Looked At Me And Turned Her Head

"Grams What Are You Not Telling Me" I Asked

"Your Grand Father Is His Father" My Grams Answered

"What How No" I Asked

"Your Grand Father Was Married Before He Meet Me He Had A Son He Died In A Fire But He Came And Viset Me And Your Mother When Your Grand Father Was At Work He Found Out Everything He Said Renee Scent Sang To Him Then Renee Ran Off To Forks And Had You Now He Wants You" My Grand Mother said

I Looked At Her "Grams Is He The Ones We Fight" I Asked

She Nodded "They Are Going To Get Ten Times Stronger Bella Too Powerful For The Pack And The Cullens You Need To Get Them Involved" Grams Said

"Grams No They Cant Know I'M Still Human" I Said

" They Will Understand Tell Them Maria Swan Sent You They Will Listen" She Said

"Now Time To Get Home Sam Will Be Getting Home Soon" Grams Said As She Took My Hand And We Started To Fly Again We Landed In The Bed Room

"Isabella I Need You To Get On A Plane Right Now And Tell Them Whats Going On He's Getting Stronger Each And Everyday" Grams Said As She Disappeared, I Opened My Eyes And Voices Down Stairs

"Sam" I yelled Nothing

"Sam" I Screamed, As Soon As I Yelled I Head Foot Steps Running Up The Stairs

"Bella" Everyone Yelled As They Ran Into The Room

"Whats Wrong Is It The Baby's" Sam Yelled As He Ran Over To ME

" No Call The Cullens We Need A Meeting Now I'll Call The Elders" I Said As I Got Out Of Bed

"Bella Whats Going On" Sam Asked

"Grams Came To Me With Some News, I Will Tell Everyone When We Are All Together" I Said As I Grabbed A Pare Of Jeans And My Large Hoodie

I Left The House With People Following Me Asking Me Whats Going On While Sam Was On The Phone With The Cullens And Paul Was Calling The Elders

Everyone Phrased And Got In A line With Sam First Then Paul, Then Jacob, Then Embry, Then Quil, Then Seth, And Then My Boys, Sam Got Down So I Could Get On Him When I was On He Took Off With The Pack Behind him Brady And Collin Ran Ahead Of Us

When We Was At The Boarder Line I Saw A Very Bunch OF Confused Cullens And Elders They All Look At Me Waiting For Some Answerers


	26. Chapter 26 TO ALL MY READERS PLEASE READ

To All my readers! please read

hello its me hardy101 i am so sorry for not updating my stories but i had writers block and also i had so much school work and stuff to do last week i made up 3 chapters for my sleepless white wolf story and 2 chapters for all the other stories they will be up as soon as possible

and also my sleepless white wolf is coming to a end soon i hope you enjoy the next couple chapters and i hope you enjoy the ending but like i said everything will be up this weekend hopefully

love alexis


	27. Chapter 27 the end

skyler provo

A COUPLE OF YEARS LATER

"SKYLER ROSE LETS GO OR YOUR GOING TO BE LATE" my aunt rachel yelled from down stairs

"coming aunt rachel" i yelled as i grabbed my dress and make up bag and shoes, i then raced down stairs

"what on earth took you so long" my aunt rachel said as she tapped her foot

"sorry aunt rachel i kinda over sleep" i mumbled as i looked towards the floor

"well lets go you still gotta get your dress and make up on, everyone is watching for you" aunt rachel said as she grabbed my hand , i rolled my eyes but followed behind her

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pauls provo

I was at the church trying to fix brady tie i then huffed

"here uncle paul let me try" my nephew and my beta tyler said as he walked up and started to fix brady tie. i nodded and took a seat on a chair, i then put my head in my hands

"uncle paul" tyler asked as he walked over towards me and i couldnt help but to cry. him and everyone surrounded me

"whats wrong paul" jacob asked

"it just hurts to know they are gone" i said as i closed my eyes and took a trip down memory lane

-FLASH BACK-

"_i now pronance you man and wife you may kiss the bride" the preist said as i smiled at my sister, looking beautiful in her whedding dress, she smiled and kissed sam_

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"uncle paul are you okay should i go get aunt rachel" skyler said as he put his hand on my shoulder, i looked up to this kid and saw a mini sam

-FLASH BACK-

_"sam its time" bella yelled as she made her way over towards sam and the guys_

_"time" sam asked confused, i looked down and gasped and then slapped sam upside the head_

_"what the fuck" he hissed as he rubbed his head_

_"man shes having the babys" i yelled as everyone jumped up and started to freak out_

_"what we do"jacob asked as he stared at my sister_

_"grab her fucking bag and take her to the hospital dumbasses" i yelled as i grabbed my sisters bag and held her hand. she smiled at me as we made our towards the car_

_"go get the girls me and then meet me and paul at the hospital" sam commanded as he jumped in the car with me and bella, the guys nodded and shifted then ran off towards the forest_

_"you ready for this bells" i asked as i drove to the hospital_

_"im ready paul" she said as she breathed in and out, i jumped out and got a wheel chair and sam helped his wife into the wheel chair_

_"whats going on" a nurse asked and i looked at her_

_"are you fucking dumb do you not see my sister is pregnant and is getting ready to pop them kids out at any second" i growled to the stupid nurse, she frowned but called for a doctor_

_"okay lets get her in a room" the doctor said as he began wheeling her away and me and sam followed_

_"um are you family" he asked and i glared_

_"im her sister and thats her husband" i growled and he nodded_

_"right well we need to get her changed and hooked up then we will come and get you" the doctor said to me and sam, we nodded as we watch them take bella into the back_

_a hour later , i was siting in bellas room holding her hand as she was crying_

_"sweetie its okay" rose said as she frowned_

_"rose can you put your hand on my lower back" bella asked, rose nodded and sat next to bella and put her hand on her lower back_

_"were here" sam said as him and billy rushed into the room_

_"where the fuck were you" bella hissed as i smirked_

_"i had to get billy sorry baby" sam said as he went to kiss her but she glared_

_"what" he asked as he looked at bella_

_"you did this to me you basterd" she yelled as me and billy chuckled_

_another hour later the doctor finally came in and smiled_

_"okay mrs uley lets get them kids out of you" she said as she put gloves on_

_"about fucking time" bella hissed_

_"okay on a count of three i need you to push for 10 seconds okay" the doctor said as she looked at bella_

_"ready 1-2-3 push" the doctor yelled, bella screamed as she pushed _

_"okay bella we got one" the doctor yelled as she pulled out a baby and cut the cord, the doctor then handed the baby to nurse so she could clean the baby up_

_"okay bella i need a great big push come on sweetie you can do it" the doctor said , bella pushed and her face was blood red_

_"i cant do it" bella cried_

_"bella i see the head all i need is one more push" the doctor said, bella took a deep breath and push as hard as she could sudden i heard a little cry, i saw sam cut the cord and saw the baby being cleaned, the nurse then walked over towards bella_

_"bella would you like to meet your son and daughter" the nurse said as she walked over towards us, bella nodded and cried_

_"omg sam we did it" bella said as she held both babys in her arms_

_"yes we did baby" sam said as he kissed bella and sat on the bed with her_

_"what do you want to name them" the nurse said as she had a peice of paper in her hand_

_bella looked at the baby in the blue blanket and smiled_

_"this little guy is tyler james, JT for short" bella said as she handed jt to sam and he smiled_

_"and this one my beautiful princess this is skyler rose" bella said as she smiled and handed the baby to rose_

_"bella thank you" rose said as she held the baby and kissed her forhead i smiled as i looked down at bella_

_"you did good kid" i said as i kissed her check and heard everyone coming into the room, i smiled as i saw bella and sam holding their kids, they were now a family_

_-END OF FLASH BACK-_

"uncle paul" JT shacked me , i snapped out of it and looked at him

"thats it im getting aunt rachel" he said as he walked out of the room, 5mins later in walked my beautiful wife walk in, she saw me and frowned

"boys can i have a minute alone with paul" my wife said, everyone nodded and walked out, rachel shut the door and turned towards me

"whats wrong" she asked and i lost it

"oh baby" she said as she ran towards me and kneeled by me

"tell me whats wrong" she asked, i wipe my tears and stared at her

"i miss her so much" i said as i started to cry

"i know baby me too" she said as she sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around me

"do you still remember what happen" she asked and i looked at her

"i have nightmeres about it all the time" i whispered as i closed my eyes

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**FLASHBACK**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"SAM THE LEACHES THEIR HERE" seth yelled as he ran into the room and everyone looked up_

_"call the cullens tell them its time" sam yelled at jacob , he nodded and ran for the phone in the kitchen_

_"seth i want you brady and collin to stay behind and protect the girls and kids" sam said as he looked at seth_

_"im coming" bella yelled and everyone looked at her_

_"no way bells" i yelled and she glared_

_"its in my blood paul" she said as she kissed skyler and JT on the checks then ran outside and phrased, i growled as i leaded out of the door and shifted and ran after her, everyone soon followed_

_we saw the cullens coming up behind us, the red leach turned around and glared_

_"oh well what do we have here, the cullens and muts" the red leach said and i growled_

_"watch it mut" she glared at me, she then turned around and looked at edward_

_"edward sweetie wheres your mate" she asked, i turned around and didnt see bella any where_

_"shes not my mate anymore=" edward tried to say but bella steped out of the forest_

_"im right here victoria" she glared, i turned towards sam and he growled_

_"let the games begin" she said as she leaped at bella_

_"no" i shouted as i drove after her but the new borns all started to attack me, we all started to fight, i killed 3 new borns and looked up to see bella killing one, i smiled but frowned when i saw victoria creaping up behind bella_

_"bella look out" alice yelled., bella turned around but it was too late a new born had her pined _

_"let go of her" edward yelled as he ran foward but victoria cought him_

_"edward" alice yelled by that time we was all surrounded by new borns_

_"well looks like you die first" victoria said as she went to snap edward neck_

_"mommy" we heard a little voice said, i looked over and saw skyler, "NO" i yelled in my head_

_"SAM SKYLER" i yelled, all the wolves looked up and saw skyler, in her pjs looking scared_

_"skyler no get back sweetie" bella yelled but it was too late, victoria smiled and let go of edward and went after skyler_

_"ran skyler run as fast as you can" bella yelled as she tired to get free_

_"edward please help her" my sister beged, edward got off the floor and ran after them_

_i turned and looked at bella and saw her crying_

_"no" my sister yelled, i looked up to see victoria holding skyler i growled and tried to get free but i was pined_

_"bella she smells amazing" victoria said as she sniffed skyler and skyler started to cry_

_"no victoria let her go take me instead" bella screamed as she struggled to get free_

_"dont wory youll have your turn" victoria said as she went to bit skyler but bella growled , everyone fell back that was holding her _

_"bella dont" alice yelled, as bella took off after victoria_

_"skyler run" bella said to her daughter as she tankled victoria to the floor, skyler cried and ran , i broke free as i saw bella and victoria fighting, bella pushed victoria into the fire pit_

_"go to hell victoria" bella said as she pushed her into the fire, i smiled as i saw my sister using her power, i looked behind her and saw a guy coming up behind her_

_"no" i yelled as i phased back and took off towards bella, bella looked but it was too late the guy grabbed bella from behind_

_"this is for victoria" the guy yelled, bella tried to get free, _

_"paul" my sister yelled, i ran as fast as i could but it was too late i watched as the vampire snapped my sisters neck_

_"no" i yelled as i saw bella fall towards the ground with blood everywhere_

_"you son of a bitch" i screamed as i took after the vampire and riped him to peices,_

_"no bella" sam yelled as he killed the new born who was holding him back, and took off towards my sister, i turned around to see all the new borns was dead and everyone was runing after my sister_

_"no bella carlise please do something" sam yelled as he held bella,_

_"sam shes-" carlise said as he frowned, i ran towards sam and saw him covered in my sisters blood_

_"no bella you cant leave me you promised you fucking promised me" sam yelled as he held on to bella and cried, i frowned and put my hand on sam shoulder, he looked up at me _

_"she promised" he kept whispering over and over again, i fell towards the floor next to him and stared at my sisters lifeless body_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**END OF FLASH BACK**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" i could have saved her" i said as i opened my eyes

"paul" rachel said as she tried to stop me

"no rachel i could of saved her but instead i let my sister dye" i yelled at her, she just sat there and kept starring at the floor

"baby we all miss her and sam" my wife said as looked up at me

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SKYLER PROVO

_knock knock_

come in i called as look at my self in the mirror

"hey sis" my twin brother said as he walked in and gasped

"you look beautiful" JT said as he walked behind me

"do you momma and daddy would be porud" i asked as i frowned, JT pulled me into his arms and held

"of course we are proud" i heard a voice say, me and my brother looked up to see my mom and dad smiling at us

"momma, daddy" me and my brother said at the same time, my mother smiled and nodded

"but your" i couldnt get the rest out

"dead yes we know, but did you really think we would miss your whedding day" my father said as he stepped forward and smiled at me

"daddy" i yelled as i ran into his arms, he smiled and held me

"what no hug for your mother JT" my mother asked as he stared at my brother

"momma" he whispered as a tear fell down his check

"come here my baby boy" my mom said as she opened up his arms, my brother smiled and ran into her arms

"my look how much you two have grown" my mother said as she looked at me and JT

"SKYLER ITS TIME" my god mother rose called as she knocked on the door

"im coming aunt rose" i said as i frowned and turn towards my mom and dad

"moma im scared" i said as i started to cry

"shh baby girl there is nothing to be scared about, me and your father will be looking over you and your brother" my mom said

"SKYLER ROSE ULEY DONT MAKE ME COME IN THERE" i heard my aunt rachel bang against the door i rolled my eyes and my mom laughed

"we better go, we love you both and we are very proud of you" MY mom said as she hugged my

"im sorry i cant be there to walk you down the ISLE baby girl" my dad said as he pulled me into his arms

"its okay daddy" i said as i held on to him

"SKYLER IF YOUR NOT OUT HERE ON A COUNT ON 5 IM COMING IN" my aunt rachel yelled and my mom laughed

"one" my aunt yelled and i rolled my eyes

"take care of your sister you hear me son" my dad said as he hugged JT

"two" rachel yelled

"i will pops" JT said as he put his arms around me

" we love you both very much and we are sorry we cant be there today" mom said as i saw her cry

"three" rachel yelled

"moma dont cry" i said as i started to cry also

"four" she yelled

"is your aunt always like this" my mom asked and i nodded

"five" my aunt yelled as the door handle started to jiggle

"we gotta go be safe my babys" my mom said as she grabbed my fathers hand and they disapeared i turned around and cried into my brothers arms

"SKYLER ROSE" my aunt yelled but stopped when she saw me crying

"Hunny whats wrong" rachel said as she raced over towards us

"nothing im fine im ready" i said as i whiped my tears rachel nodded her head and walked out, 3 mins later it was my time

"dont let me fall" i said to my brother as we walked out the room and down the stairs

"i wont" he said as he held on to me everyone stood up and smiled at me

"take care of her bro" my brother told brady as we rached him at the alter

"i will i promise" brady said as he held out his hand for me and i took it, we faced the pirest

"dearly beloveded"...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

NO ONES PROVO

Isabella uley and her husband sam watched as there daughter said she do, when skyler kissed brady bella turned and smiled

"we did good" she said as they floated above and watched over everyone

"yes we did" sam uley said as he kissed his wife

"its time to go back before the big man gets mad" sam said as he looked at his watch, his wife frowned but nodded,

"were ready" bella said aloud, they started to fly up towards heaven , but bella never took her eyes on her husband

"ready to dance" bella husband asked as he held out his hand, she nodded and danced the night away in heaven while keeping a close eye on their family

SKYLER PROVO

here i was standing with my family at my parents grave, a couple of weeks after my mothers death, my dad went out to buy some eggs when a drunk driver hit my dads car causing it to flip over, my dad died as soon as the car landed on the ground, my uncle paul soon became alpha of the gang and my brother became second in charge, then a month later after my fathers death my grandfather billy black died of a heartattck , on the day of my uncle paul and aunt rachels whedding, , then a year later, my boyfriend brady asked my hand in marriege, on augest 21 i married brady

that leads me to where i am now, i kissed the flowers in my hand as i put them down on my parents grave , my husband helped me up as i put a hand on my growing stumach, i looked over towards my grandfathers grave and let a tear drop, i then moved down to the last grave

**Here lies edward mason cullen ** i put my fingers to my lips then touched the tomb stone, edward died trying to save me

"ready to go" my brother asked me as i saw eve**ryone walking towards the car, i tooked one last look and nodded**

**MY NAME IS SKYLER ROSE ULEY AND I AM THE WHITE WOLF**

the end!


End file.
